The First Mistake
by vergilswrath
Summary: Harry dicovered what Dumbledore had kept from him all these years. That was the first mistake. Darkness and slash!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Harry Potter was miserable. It was the day before his 15th birthday. It was 7.30am and he was already dressed and out of the house. His Uncle Vernon had got Harry a job as a paperboy. Harry was initially delighted with the prospect of money, until Vernon told him "As I got you the job, I will receive half of your wages." Harry was in no position to argue with the big man, so begrudgingly, he accepted.

His boss, Mr Mitchell was a kind but firm man. He insisted that Harry knocked on each person's door and them the paper. Harry liked this, as it gave him the chance to meet new people. Some of them invited him in for a drink and a biscuit. One of the old ladies always dragged him in, sat him down in a big comfy armchair and gave him a huge slice of cake and a mug full of tea. And every time, despite his trying to refuse, she always pushed a couple of pounds into his hand whispering "God knows you need it, Harry."

On this particular day, Harry noticed an address on his list that wasn't there the day before. The house was called Godric's Cottage. Harry's eyes widened before shaking his head. Stupid, he thought, it's just a coincidence. Godric's Cottage was Harry's last delivery. He looked intently at the small house. It didn't look out of the ordinary, he decided, before rapping his knuckles on the door. A moment later, it opened.

"Here's your pap-" Harry started, before he realised who was looking back at him. Before he could do anything, he fell into a dead faint.

*

Harry awoke lying on a small sofa. The same woman was looking back at him.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine. Could I have something to drink please?"

"Sure." She quickly returned with a glass of water. "Here you go." Harry took the glass and had a small sip, but couldn't drink any more, as he was shaking too much. The woman took the glass off him. "Are you sure you're fine? You look really ill? Do you want me to call anyone?"

"No!" he snapped. "Sorry, no, I'll be OK. I just need to rest for a moment." He really didn't want Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to see him in this state, and he especially didn't want them to meet the woman who helped him, if she was who Harry thought she was.

"I didn't catch your name," she said, sitting down next to him.

"I'm Harry Dursley," he lied. "What's yours?"

"My name's Lily," she answered. "And here comes the apple of my eye." Footsteps were heard from the hallway. "This is my husband James," she said, getting up to hug the man. "We're the Potters."


	2. Reconciliation

1.

Harry blinked at his parents a few times, before his mouth decided to start functioning properly. "Sorry, I just slipped into a strange parallel universe where absolutely nothing made sense there for a moment. Did you say Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes, yes I did." Lily looked confused. "Why? Do you recognise those names?"

"I do. Hold on a minute." Harry pulled out a mobile phone from his pocket. He was very proud of his phone, as it was the very first thing he bought with his wages. He had a quick flick through his pictures until he found one of Aunt Petunia. He showed it to the bemused couple. "Do you recognise her?"

Lily frowned. "How do you know her? That is or looks like my sister Petunia. She was killed in a car crash just after her son was born." Harry's eyes could have fallen out of their sockets.

"Petunia is my guardian. She isn't dead, Mrs Potter. Far from it. Who told you she was dead?"

"A man, an old man," James said. He had a deep friendly voice. "A man we trust."

Harry gulped. He knew what was coming. "Albus Dumbledore. Bastard."

"You know Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, he's the headmaster at Hogwarts. Of course I know him. I thought I could trust him, but he's wronged me so much. He hasn't written to me once this summer, and it's pissed me off!"

"Why would he write to you?" James spoke curtly. "You're just a student."

"I'm not just a student. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry was startled by their unimpressed faces. "Seriously? No idea? Well then, if you don't mind, Mr Potter, you might want to take a seat for this. It's a long story."

Harry told them everything, apart from the fact that the parents that were killed in the story were sitting right in front of him. They both absorbed all he said. When he finished, Harry asked "Why don't you know about this? It's the most famous tale in the wizarding world."

James and Lily looked at each other. James answered the question, as his wife looked distraught. "Dumbledore. He makes us move house every two or three months. He says we're in danger, and he won't let us keep up to date with wizarding news. It's pretty ridiculous actually, but he won't take no for an answer. And according to him, the Fidelius won't work anyway. He is sometimes a very stupid man."  
Harry was shocked to hear his father speak about Dumbledore like that. "So when did he ask you to move?"

"It would have been, 14 years tomorrow. And that was the one time he was right. We left the house in the day, and it was destroyed at night. We were lucky." James squeezed Lily's hand affectionately.

"Do you think you could take me back home?" Harry asked tentatively. "I still don't feel too good. And Mrs Potter, I think Petunia would be really happy to see you."

"I don't know, Harry. I grieved for my sister 14 years ago. It might be too hard." She paused for a moment. "I will take you, but I might not come in."

"Thank you. May I use your bathroom before we leave?"

"Of course, Harry," James said. "Upstairs, third door on the left." Harry nodded his thanks before leaving the room. As soon as the bathroom door was locked, tears fell freely from his eyes. His parents were alive! And Dumbledore knew! Harry angrily wiped his eyes. He'd sort the old man out, once and for all. And he knew just where to start...

*

The car pulled up outside 4 Privet Drive. Harry looked at his mother. "Will you come in?"

She looked at the house for a minute, then turned to Harry and smiled. "Go on then. I just hope she'll be happy to see me."

"Of course she will." They got out of the car and Harry let them into the house. "Aunt Petunia! I'm home! I've got someone who'd like to see you!" He turned to Lily. "Come in." She followed him into the living room, mouthing "Aunt?" to herself.

"What is it, Harry? I'm busy!" Aunt Petunia had relaxed around her nephew a considerable amount this summer holiday. She had noticed how badly her husband and son treated Harry, and she made a personal decision to treat him as well as she could. She entered the living room wearing an apron, mixing bowl in hand.

"Aunt Petunia, meet Lily Potter." He smiled as his aunt dropped the mixing bowl, which broke as it hit the floor.

"Lily? My sister Lily?" Her voice cracked slightly.

"Tunia, it's me!" The two women hugged tightly, and burst into tears.

"I thought you died!" Petunia sobbed.

"I thought the same! I've missed you so much!"

The two women eventually stopped hugging and sat down on the sofa. Harry brought them both cups of tea, which they gratefully took, while talking about anything and everything.

"Tunes," Lily said. "Why does Harry call you Aunt?"

Aunt Petunia looked incredulously at Harry, who cleared his throat. "Mrs Potter, I told you that my parents were killed when I was a baby. I was sent to my only living relative, my mother's sister. I'm your son!"

* * *

Hope you're liking my new story! Read my profile for info about my other stories.

I'd like to thank Kwanita, minerdude, Toasteriffic, Fabi, tiger love 001 and twilight1345 for Story Alerting this. Thanks to bipolarwithcats for favouriting it, double thanks to mariea87 for doing both, and doubly dobule thanks for animephantom for reviewing and alerting! I'm amazed that from a prologue I've had that many people like it :D

I'm not a person for writing big huge 30,000 word chapters. I like my 1000 word chapters, and I hope you do too! Remember - less words = quicker updates!


	3. Letters

2

Harry had a tearful reconciliation with his mother, before going to his room, leaving Lily and Petunia to catch up. He locked the door, closed the blind, and sat crosslegged on his bed. He closed his eyes and penetrated his mind. His lips turned into a sneer as they started to spit Parseltongue.

"_Tom!" _he hissed. "_Tom!_"

"_You've grown stronger, Potter," _the voice of Voldemort spoke back. "_You've never done this before! I suppose there's a reason for your intrusion."_

"_I need to talk to you. No violence, no curses, no killing. Just talk. It's important, for both our sakes."_

"_Why should I trust you, Potter? You'll strike me down as soon as you see me!"_

"_You forget, Tom, you're more powerful than I could ever be. You should have killed me in June. I've only ever had luck on my side."_

"_You flatter me, Potter. Where do you want to meet?"_

*

Harry waited on the swing at the park. He felt a cold chill on his neck. He leapt up and turned. Voldemort was standing there, surprisingly alone. More surprisingly still, Harry's scar didn't hurt.

"So, Potter, I'm here. What do you want?"

"Did you bring the Pensieve?"

"Of course I did, I'm not an imbecile."

Harry placed his wand to his temple and drew away silvery strands, which he dropped into the large bowl Voldemort placed on the grass.

"Take a look for yourself."

Voldemort looked wary, then put his face into the liquid, and immediately fell through. A few minutes later, he emerged, eyes as wide as they could be.

"This is true?"

"I believe so."

"But my memory of it is so vivid. I killed your father first, then told your mother she could save her live. Then I killed her, before turning to you. I remember the flash, the pain, Oh God the unbearable pain. And you're telling me it didn't happen?" Harry was shocked at the way the Dark Lord was talking to him. This was the first time his voice didn't have disgust in it.

"I think Dumbledore has manipulated us, Tom. I would guess that he planted false memories in my mum, dad and you, before destroying your body, then feeding lies to everyone since."

Voldemort swore in Parseltongue. "Was this all you wanted to show me, Potter?"

"No. I want to join you."

"You what?"

"I want to join you. I've put up with Dumbledore for too long. This was the last straw. I want to destroy him."

Voldemort smiled. "Are you positive, Potter? If you turn your back, I will have to kill you."

"Yes. I'm adamant. But I'm not going to be a Death Eater. I want to be your second-in-command. And I want to learn from you. I want to learn the ways of the Dark Lord."

"You will take my Mark. That is all I ask."

Harry didn't answer. Instead he took his jacket off, and held out his left arm. Voldemort pressed his wand against Harry's flesh.

"This will hurt."

"Just do it, Tom."

"Morsmordre!" Voldemort removed his wand, and left a small black dot. Harry was about to say something when the dot started to burn. The dot started to spread until it covered Harry's arm. Harry wanted to scream, but even that hurt – his arm was on fire. Slowly but surely, the blackness started to shrink and form a shape. Eventually, Harry's arm stopped hurting, and he was left with a snake and skull tattoo – the Dark Mark.

"Thank you, Tom," Harry whispered.

"I will write to you, Potter, to let you know what is happening. Write back." With that, Voldemort spun on the spot and Disapparated away, taking the Pensieve with him.

*

Harry returned to Privet Drive later than expected with a slight spring in his step. As he entered, he heard his mum's voice. He was elated that her and his aunt were getting on. He went back up to his room as quietly as possible. When he got there, he pulled out a quill and some parchment. He wrote letters to Sirius, Hermione, Dumbledore and Ginny. They would understand more than anyone else.

"Hedwig, could you deliver these please?" he asked, unlocking her cage. The snowy owl nipped Harry affectionately. He tied the letters to her leg and sent the bird on her way.

*

Hermione was lying on her bed, reading the latest edition of the Quibbler, which she had really started to enjoy, when she heard a tapping on the window. She looked up to see Hedwig. She opened the window and took the letter with her name on it.

"Thanks, Hedwig," she said, letting the owl fly away. She opened the parchment and read eagerly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I haven't heard from you in a while, so I thought I'd write. Hope everything is going well for you. I needed to talk to you about something important. I got a job as a paperboy and earlier today, I delivered one to my parents. They were never killed by Voldemort – Dumbledore lied to me, and to them. He's lied to everyone, Herms. So I contacted someone I never thought I would want to talk to. I met Voldemort, and I've taken his Mark. I want to show Dumbledore for the fraud he is. I don't expect you to understand, but I really hope we won't stop being friends._

_I'm going to write to Dumbledore and ask for a resorting. I feel like I should do what the Hat wanted in First Year._

_Please write back._

_Love Harry_

_P.S. Please, whatever you do, don't show this letter to Ron. He'd freak!_

_P.P.S Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron this Thursday at 12. I want to talk properly._

*

Ginny received a very similar letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are things? I've missed my little firepot! This letter would be so much longer, but I was running out of parchment, so here goes nothing. I've joined Voldemort, and I'm going to destroy Dumbledore. I'm also getting resorted in September. I hope we'll stay friends, but I'll understand if you don't want to be anymore. Don't let Ron see this letter! Write soon!_

_Love Harry_

_P.S. I want to talk to you about this properly. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 12 this Thursday._

*

_Dear Padfoot_

_How are you? I've got some big news for you! Dumbledore is a fucking liar. He's lied to everyone about everything. My parents are still alive. I hope you were sitting down for that. Second big newsflash: I've joined Voldemort. I hate Dumbledore for what he did, and it seemed like the right thing to do. I want to see you at 12 this Thursday at the Leaky Cauldron. Please be there._

_Harry_

*

Dumbledore's letter was short and to the point.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I've been doing some thinking this holiday, and I have come to the decision that I would like to be resorted. It's just something I need to do for myself. I hope you can allow me this._

_Yours sincerely_

_Harry_

Dumbledore sighed as he put the letter down.

"This year will be an interesting one, Fawkes."

* * *

I'm really happy about how this fic is going. So many of you have got Story Alerts and I love it! So from now on, I'll only say a thank you to reviewers to save my poor fingers.  
So thank you to: DestinyDragon, Animephantom, minerdude and Makurayami Ookami. Next chapter coming soon!


	4. New Recruits

3

Thursday couldn't come quickly enough for Harry. He bid goodbye to his aunt and parents before Flooing to the Leaky Caludron. He arrived slightly early, so ordered a Butterbeer. He took a long drink before taking a seat in a darkened corner. It reached 5 to 12 when the front door opened. Harry looked up expectantly, but slumped when he only saw Luna and Neville. "Shit," he thought. "Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me."

"Hey, it's Harry," Neville said. "Come on Luna."

"Hey guys," Harry said begrudgingly.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Luna asked.

"I'm waiting for a few people to arrive. I need to talk to them. And I don't want to sound rude, but I would appreciate it if you two weren't here. It's a very personal matter."

"Have you been sleeping with a Frood, Harry?"

"A what?" Harry looked at Luna in disbelief.

"A Frood, Harry. They are full of Swarty Slime, which makes people hostile. You need a Kuckleberry Wish, they make you feel all light and fluffy and happy. I'll see if I've got one." Luna started to rummage through her bag.

"Who are you meeting here," Neville quickly said, changing the subject.

"Hermione, Ginny and my godfather."

"Not Ron?"

"No. If I know Ron, he won't like what I have to say."

"Harry," Neville looked right at the other boy. "You might not want me and Luna there, but you have to know that we are with you, whatever happens. Through thick and thin. I will never turn my back on you like others have. Trust me."

Harry's hastily wiped his eyes. "Thanks, Neville. That really means a lot to me."

"Sorry, Harry, I haven't got one today. I'll see if Daddy has some at home."

"Thanks for looking, Luna."

The door opened again. In came Ginny, Hermione, and to Harry's surprise Remus Lupin, with a black dog on a lead.

"Remus! I wasn't expected to see you here!" Harry leapt up to hug the man, but the dog got in the way, and licked Harry's face happily. Harry laughed at this, then asked Tom the barman for a private room. They headed up the stairs and entered a large room with several chairs and a bed in it. Harry sat down quickly and waited for the others to seat themselves too.

"OK, I'll cut this down for you as much as I can. Basically, I met my parents, but they had no idea who I was but my mum recognised Aunt Petunia as her sister. They told me that Dumbledore made them move house all the time. I was angry. So I mindspoke to Voldemort. I got him to meet me, I showed him what I heard, and I told him I was going to join him." Harry rolled up his left sleeve. "So I did. I'm getting myself resorted in September, hopefully to Slytherin. I want to show that old coot who's in control."

Remus started to talk first. "Harry, that was really dangerous, going to see You-Know-Who alone. But I have to commend you. Going against Dumbledore, that is very brave. You have my support 100%."

"Mine too, Harry," Sirius said, turning back into a man. Him and Remus had been together since the end of Harry's 3rd year. "But what was that you said about your parents?"

"My uncle got me this job, and I met my mum and dad. It's really them, Sirius."

"That's fantastic. We must go visit them soon, Remmie."

"So, Harry," Hermione interrupted. "Why did you ask us here?"

"To be honest, I only asked you, Sirius and Ginny. But that's beside the point. I want you to join."

"The Dark Side?" Ginny almost shrieked.

"Yes, I've made a deal with Tom. I'm not just a Death Eater, I'm second-in-command. I'll talk to him later today about a secondary army. An infiltration from inside. He should agree. Once Dumbledore falls, the Ministry falls, not the other way around."

"I'm with you, Harry," Neville said. Harry nodded.

"Me too," Luna said absently. "I'm interested in Voldemort's collection of Schrupblowers."

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "Isn't this dangerous?"

"Exceedingly," he grinned.

"Then I'm in too," Ginny smiled.

"Us too," Remus said, kissing Sirius lightly.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, alright. You only live once!"

The group cheered at this. Harry quickly sent a mental message to Voldemort, who smiled to himself, before changing into a bat and flying away.

*

The group sat chatting for a few hours, ordering up Butterbeer every so often. Because of this, no-one except Luna noticed a bat fly into the room.

"Ooh. Look Harry. It's a Frood!"

Harry jumped up. "That's not a Frood, Luna." The bat landed on a chair and turned into Voldemort. Hermione let out a slight squeal.

"Harry." The Dark Lord nodded his head.

"Tom." Harry greeted him in the same way.

"These are your recruits?"

"They are. Part of the infiltration army."

"Catchy." Voldemort smiled. "Are you all willing to be Marked?" They all agreed, and bared their left arms.

10 minutes later, they were all Marked. Luna looked especially proud of hers.

"Now," Voldemort said. "You are part of Harry's army. However, as he answers to me, you also answer to me, and you will call me Lord Voldemort. You may call Harry whatever he wants you to. I have to go." He looked at Harry. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye, Tom." Harry waved as the man, back in bat form, flew out the window again. "Herms, Gin, Luna, Neville, you should write a letter to Dumbledore asking to be resorted. Get the hat to put you into Slytherin. Remus, the Defence position is again available. Ask Dumbledore for that. Sirius, I believe Hagrid is taking this year off to visit Madame Maxime in France. You could apply for the Care of Magical Creatures position. We'll have to use a heave Glamour charm, but it should hold. Ginny, Hermione, I want to talk to you in private. I'll see the rest of you soon." They bid Harry farewell and left the room. "Ginny, probably a stupid question, but will me and Hermione be welcome at the Burrow this summer?"

"Of course you will, Harry! Mum's always asking for you. She'll be thrilled. Why?" Ginny frowned slightly.

Hermione knew what was coming. "Ron," she said solemnly.

"Yes, we need to talk to him, sooner or later."

*

Thanks to ams71080, ValeryaPotter, panther73110, DawnPapaya, LyricalPhoenix18 and animephantom for reviewing Chapter 3. I love it!


	5. Confronting Ron

4

To Harry's surprise, there was an owl by his bedroom window when he returned to the Dursley's that night. He gratefully took the letter from it, and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I must say I was surprised to read your letter. However, I was more surprised to receive four more letters with the same request. It is in the Founder's Rules that any student who wants to be resorted must be given the opportunity, so I will not deny your choice. I hope it works out for you._

_Hope your summer has been pleasant_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry smirked. Dumbledore had no idea what Harry had in store.

*

The next day, Harry bid an aloof goodbye to the Dursley's and Summoned the Knight Bus. Stan Shunpike was elated to see him.

"It's 'Arry Potter!"

"Hi, Stan. The Burrow, please."

The journey was relatively uneventful. In fact, Harry quite enjoyed it. He had a long, interesting conversation with Madam Marsh, who wasn't feeling so sick this time. Before he knew it, Harry had arrived.

"Harry!" He heard Molly Weasley shout. He grinned as he saw her run towards him. He wrapped his arms around her. She however held him in a bear hug. "I've missed you!" She let go off him, before hitting him on the arm. "Why haven't you written?"

"I've been busy, Mrs Weasley. I'm sorry."

She smiled warmly. "It's OK, dear. Come in, you must be starving."

She ignored Harry as he tried to say he wasn't, and set in front of him a large plate of sausages, mash and gravy. He begrudgingly started to eat, before discovering he was a lot hungrier than he expected. Within minutes, the plate was clean.

Molly whipped the plate away. "Go upstairs, Harry. Hermione's already here, she's up with Ginny in Ron's room. They've been waiting for you."

Harry inwardly cringed, thanked Molly for the food and slowly went up the stairs. _What had the girls told him already? Had they shown him the Mark? _Thoughts flooded Harry's mind, until he reached the top floor. He timidly knocked before opening the door.

"Harry!" Ron said excitedly, hugging his friend. Harry secretly wondered if this was a tradition of the Weasleys. "How're things?"

"They're...eventful," Harry said. He broke the hug and turned to the girls. "Does he know anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "We were waiting for you."

"What's going on?"

Harry pointed his wand at the door. "_Colloportus. Silencio_." At the window. "_Imperturba_." At Ron. "Sorry, mate. None of this information can be shared. _Sigri Serrature."_

"Ron," Hermione said. "Harry, Ginny and I have...We've..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"We've joined the Dark Lord, Ron." Ginny helped the other girl out.

"What? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, Ron," Harry said, wiping the makeup from his left arm. "It's the truth." Harry then quickly told Ron about his parents and Dumbledore.

"No." Ron shook his head hard. "No, you're lying. This isn't right. You can't be evil. You can't!"

"Ron, Dumbledore's put me through shit, and I just can't put up with i."

"Harry, for Christ's sake. You're the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Harry snapped. "Fuck, Ron! Has it always been about my fame? You've been such a fair-weather friend, it's unreal! Not just to me, but Hermione too! You leave when it's getting too hard for you, then come back when everything's coming up roses! It's my fucking life that I'm dealing with here. Ginny and Hermione made their own choice on the matter, and if you can't stick with us, then I don't really know if we can be friends anymore."

"Fine. FINE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM THEN! ALL THREE OF YOU! OUT!" They ran out as Ron started to throw things. They had never seen his so angry.

"Can I stay in your room please?" Harry meekly asked Ginny and Hermione.

*

The first of September drew up quickly. Ron hadn't spoken to Harry, Ginny or Hermione at all after they spoke to him. It had really shaken Ginny to see her brother like that. Hermione insisted that it was just something that Ron did, but the look in her eyes told a different tale. The journey to Platform 9 ¾ was an uncomfortable one.

Ron and Hermione, who had been made Prefects, went to the Prefect's carriage, while Harry and Ginny got an empty compartment. About an hour into the journey, the door slid open. Harry looked up to see one person, whom Harry didn't expect to see.

"Potter," Draco Malfoy drawled, sitting down without permission.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry said.

"Waiting for Granger. I've sent Crabbe and Goyle to get Longbottom and Lovegood. We need to have a chat."

Thanks to DawnPapaya, ValeyraPotter, animephantom, panther73110 and Makurayami Ookami for reviewing the previous chapter.  
This is only a small chapter, coz I needed to make something clear, which I'm amazed no-one pointed out to me. I forgot Harry's 15th birthday! Not a lot happened, the Dursley's ignored him, but he told his father who he was, and his parents bought him a new watch.

DawnPapaya – that's OK, I've done it again! It is a little odd, but Harry has always had a dark streak, and IMO it was eventually going to completely emerge. Ginny is still enamoured with Harry, and will more or less do anything for him. She doesn't regret what she's done though. Hermione is very clever, and realises that Dumbledore is in the wrong, and she doesn't like it. Neville, like he said, has always been loyal to Harry, and wants to help him and support him. Luna is just a bit weird :D but I love her! Remus joined to help Harry, like he did in 3rd year. He knows more than he's letting on at the moment. And Sirius joined because Remus did.

ValeryaPotter – Maybe, I haven't decided yet :D

Panther73110 – To be honest, they were just to get the plot started. But I'm thinking that they will be important later on in the story, or at the very least I won't ignore them.


	6. Resorting

5

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, before the compartment door opened again. Hermione entered, followed by Neville, Luna, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and a tall blonde female Harry didn't recognise.

Harry looked at everyone in the now crowded compartment. The Gryffindors looked very uncomfortable, while the Slytherins glared at them. Luna looked as unusual as usual.

"So, Potter," Malfoy said. "We've heard that you've joined the Dark Lord."

"You heard correctly, Malfoy. He's asked me to head the infiltration of Hogwarts. We should have taken over the school by the end of the year."

"Impressive. And how, pray tell, will you do that?"

Harry grimaced. "No idea. We have got two Professors on board. Is Snape a Death Eater?" Malfoy nodded. "Three Professors."

"Who?"

"Snape, Lupin and Black."

"Sirius Black? Ha!" Malfoy laughed at this. Harry realised it was the first time he had heard the blonde laugh in a non-cruel manner. He also subconsciously realised what a nice sound it was.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe Sirius is going to be teaching. It's unreal."

The other people in the room couldn't believe how well the two boys were getting on, despite being mortal enemies since first year.

"I suppose I could introduce everyone properly to you, Potter. This is Pansy, Blaise, Greg, Vince and Antigone." He gestured to the girl who Harry didn't know. "I'm Draco."

"For God's sake, don't call me Antigone. It's Tiggy," the tall girl said. "I hate Antigone."

Harry laughed. "OK. This is Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and I'm Harry. Obviously."

"Wow, Potter," Draco mocked. "Your ego precedes you."

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"You sound like the Weasel.

"Oh, don't talk about him," Ginny moaned.

Draco looked shocked. "That's a turn for the books."

"We told him we were Death Eaters," Hermione explained. "And he flipped out on us. He won't be able to tell anyone. He's under _Sigri Serrature."_

"_Sigri Serrature? _That's NEWT level. I didn't know you were that good, Grang-Hermione," Vince said.

"I'm not. Harry is."

There were approving noises from the Slytherins at that.

"I think, Harry, that this is going to work out very nicely." He smirked.

*

As they got off the train, Harry said farewells to the Slytherins. He got into a carriage with the Gryffindors and Luna, and went up to the castle. The short walk to the castle was tense, as Ron was walking in front of them. They entered the Great Hall, and sat at the Gryffindor table, as Luna went to the Ravenclaw one. As soon as they were seated, Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Greetings," he said, arms outstretched. "Before we start the First Year Sortings, I have 5 current students who wish to have a Resorting. Firstly, Hermione Granger."

There were a few gasps from Gryffindor as she nervously walked up to the staff table and sat on the stool. A hat was put on her head. Moments later, it shouted "Slytherin!" The gasps were audible this time.

"Next we have Neville Longbottom."

"Slytherin!"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Slytherin!"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Slytherin!"

Harry wondered why Dumbledore had left him until last. "For effect," he thought, as Dumbledore said "The last student to be Resorted is Harry Potter."

The gasps changed into hurried murmurings over all 4 tables. Even the teachers looked worried. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"Nice to see you back again, Mr Potter," the Hat whispered. "Why the Resorting?"

"I need a change. And I want to reconsider you offer?"

"Really? I always said you would do well in Slytherin. If you're sure..."

"I am."

The brim of the Hat widened. "Slytherin!"

The whisperings rose to shouting and complaining. Harry noticed Ron looking daggers at him.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted. "Please welcome the First Years!"

There was a smattering of applause as the tiny children entered, but most people's minds were on what had just occurred. Harry ignored it, leaning in to have a heated conversation with the new Slytherins.

*

The meal had been delicious, as usual. As the desserts vanished from the tables, Dumbledore stood again, and the Hall was quiet.

"I would like to introduce two new Professors. The first, some of you will recognise. Professor Remus Lupin has agreed to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts." There was a massive applause from everyone 3rd year and above. They all knew that Lupin was the best man for the job. "The second Professor is replacing Professor Hagrid as Care of Magical Creatures teacher this year, who is taking a sabbatical. Please welcome Professor Canopus Major!" A man with thick black hair and eyebrows, and big staring brown eyes stood and waved. He looked slightly sinister, until he smiled a huge friendly smile. He looked at Harry and winked.

"That's one impressive Glamour," Hermione whispered to Harry, who nodded.

*

That night, there was a gathering in Harry's new dorm. They were already slightly drunk when the door opened. Theodore Nott came in.

"I've got Firewhisky!" he said to a loud cheer.

"So, Harry," Pansy said. "Anyone special in your life yet?"

Harry laughed, before taking a large swig of Firewhisky. "Nah. Haven't found the right bloke yet." Harry came out in a very public manner – in an interview with Rita Skeeter after the Third Task last year. He spoke about his relationship with the other Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, and how it was more than just friendship, but still less than love or affection.

"Would you like some?" Blaise asked seductively, snuggling up closer to the brunette. Harry giggled before pulling Blaise in for a kiss. The girls whooped and cheered as tongues entwined. As they pulled apart, both grinning, Blaise said "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Well," Tiggy replied. "If we're acting on impulse here..." She stumbled across the room to a drunken Hermione, and crushed their lips together. It was the boys' turn to applaud. Tiggy slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth, who moaned deeply. Hands ran through hair and body's rubbed together. It was when Hermione's hands slowly felt their way down Tiggy's curves, closer and closer to her skirt, that Ginny decided to intervene.

"That's it!" she said, pulling the girls apart, despite the moans from the boys. "Show's over!" Tiggy looked proud of herself, but Hermione looks sheepish and dishevelled. Tiggy wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder and whispered "There's a lot more of that if you want it!" before going back to her bottle of Firewhisky.

By this point, Luna and Neville had been kissing behind a curtain for over an hour, as had Vincent and his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. Greg had passed out on his bed, with Draco lying awake on the floor next to him.

"Hey, Theo," Harry slurred. "Why weren't you on the train? And why wasn't Daphne?"

"We were Prefecting."

"Oh...I see..." Harry's head fell back onto Blaise's arm, and he started to snore gently. Blaise wrapped his free arm over Harry, and hugged him tightly, before quickly falling to sleep himself. Draco sat up to talk to Tiggy, only to find her tangled up again with Hermione.

"My God. Ginny, Theo," Draco said quietly. "What's wrong with our housemates?"

"He looked up to see Theo gently massaging the redhead's breasts while kissing her softly.

Draco looked at them with disdain, before reaching for a new bottle of Firewhisky.

* * *

Thanks to Anonymous, Tristian Blackheart, animephantom and Makurayami Ookami for reviewing!

For those who want to know Antigone Nigiteas is pronounced Ant-ee-go-nee Nee-git-as)


	7. First Love, First Lust?

5

Hermione woke up with soft arms wrapped around her from behind. She turned her head and saw Tiggy looking at her with endearment.

"Hey, Hermione," she whispered, brushing some of the other's girl's hair from her face before kissing her gently.

"Tiggy!" Hermione leapt out of the bed, almost treading on Draco, who had passed out, his hair still immaculate. Although she was in a dire state, Hermione stored a mental thought to ask him how he did that. It was at this point that Hermione realised that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She quickly covered herself up with a curtain. "Tiggy, why am I naked?" she hissed, trying not to wake the others.

"Nothing to do with me," the other girl laughed; Hermione scowled. "That was all you. You said you were tired and stripped off. I stayed with you, coz you didn't want me to leave you."

"I said that?"

"Yeah. Come get back in. You'll catch a chill standing there like that." Hermione pondered for a moment before concluding that the other girl was right, and it was pretty cold. She snatched up her black knickers and quickly pulled them on before getting back in. Tiggy went to hold her, but she flinched.

"Are you OK?" Tiggy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...I've never kissed a girl before. And I..." She muttered something incomprehensible, but Tiggy understood.

"You liked it," she finished for Hermione, who shyly nodded.

"That's OK, it's OK to like girls. I've never really had a thing for boys, just like Harry doesn't seem to have had one for girls. Slytherin's a lot more liberal than the other houses when it comes down to it. It looks like you were destined to be here. And to be honest, you don't seem to have that much of a problem with it either, seeing as you're not wearing a bra."

"I guess," the bushy haired girl said, still slightly unconvinced.

"Here," Tiggy said. "Maybe this will make you feel better." Tiggy leant in and kissed Hermione again, this time on the lips. The ex-Gryffindor tensed up, but only for a moment, before melting into the kiss.

*

Harry chuckled to himself. Hermione may not have been 100% comfortable with her newly found girl-love, but he loved his guy-love, especially with the guy he found hugging him. Harry noticed Blaise Zabini in his third year, and he knew that it was lust at first sight. He didn't know whether it was his gorgeous tanned skin, or his full lips, or his perfectly toned body, or that smouldering look he got in his deep blue eyes, but Harry loved every inch of it.

Blaise was still asleep, but Harry was bored. He pulled away gently from the other boy, before lying on top of him and kissing him. Even when he was asleep, Harry already loved kissing Blaise.

"I hope I can get involved properly, Potter," Blaise murmured, though he wasn't entirely upset with the position he found himself in.

"If you want to." Harry winked before being rolled over and forcefully snogged by the darker boy. They didn't notice the two pairs of eyes glaring at them.

*

Ginny stared intently at the couple, and she was jealous. Sure, Theo was a nice enough guy, and a really good kisser, but she wanted someone else. That person was currently kissing Harry Potter.

*

Draco also watched the couple with jealously. He wanted to kiss him last night, but Blaise had to get there first. He knew that Blaise wasn't being spiteful, as they both had a thing for Harry. Draco knew that he wanted to know the Boy-Who-Lived as soon as he could read about him, but when he was turned down on the train, that desire for friendship soon changed to hatred, which moulded itself into the intense thirst that Draco now had for him. He wanted Harry Potter, and nothing, not even his best friend, would get in the way.

*

Thanks to Makurayami Ookami, animephantom, Tristan Blackheart, anonymous, Hotaru Peacecraft, just-a-phyco-fanfirl and omgahitsbritt08 for reviewing!

Tristan Blackheart – I'll finish it as quickly as I can, which isn't easy, coz I've got college to contend with, but I'll keep updating as quickly as I write the chapters!

Anonymous – I love Dark!Harry too!

Hotaru Peacecraft – I actually mentioned it in Chapter 3. Harry speculates that Dumbledore modified his parent's memories to believe that they didn't have a child. I will elaborate on it in a later chapter.

Just-a-phyco-fangirl – Yes, it will be a HPDM, eventually. As this latest chapter shows, it won't go too smoothly for the destined couple.

Omgahitsbritt08 – Eww! Lol, sorry, but I don't like HGLV. Hermione with Snape I can cope with, but in my story, Hermione is a lesbian :D

I should point out a couple of plotholes I've already noticed. First one is that I completely forgot about Pansy in the last chapter, she just sort of disappeared, so let's just say she passed out as well.

The second one is the fact that in the books, Harry doesn't meet Luna until 5th year, but in this, she met Harry through Neville. LLNL has been happening since middle of 3rd year.

Millicent Bulstrode isn't in my fic either, I cut her for Tiggy.

In case anyone asks, _Sigri Serrature _is the Locked Secret Spell. It effectively stops the person who it was cast on from telling the secret of the caster. I realise that Hermione and Ginny didn't cast it, but they're protected too.

Finally, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. My laptop's been taken away from me by my mum coz "your room isn't tidy!" so I've had to nick my sister's. I hope to get it back soon, but if I can't, this will be my last update for today. Sorry guys! But hope you've enjoyed my story so far. I know I have!


	8. New Friends, New Enemies

6

Ron was still furious that morning. He ranted to Dean and Seamus.

"I mean, who the fuck does he think he is? 'Has it always been about my fame?' It's disgusting! And now he's chumming it up with Malfoy! You know what I think? He's become a Dea-" His tongue caught in his throat. Stupid spell. Thankfully Dran answered before they noticed anything was wrong.

"Harry? A Death Eater? I mean, just because he's in Slytherin doesn't mean he's automatically a Death Eater."

"I don't know, Dean," Seamus said. "Harry's always been angry and distant, like he's been hiding something. And then one day, he turns around and basically says 'Hey guys, I'm joining Slytherin and befriending Malfoy, coz I'm bored of Gryffindor life. I'm bored of being everyone's hero. I'm bored of you.' And you know what's worse? Neville, Ginny and Hermione just mindlessly followed him to the Dark Side!"

*

In the girl's dorm, a similar conversation was happening.

"I can't believe that girl!" Parvati Patil shouted. "She's meant to be clever!"

"I know!" Lavender Brown shouted back. "Wait...shush a minute. Can you hear that?" She laughed dryly. "That's Seamus. He sounds pissed. I'll give you one guess." She grinned. "Let's go see them."

*

They shouted and moaned some more about the ex-Gryffindors. Before long, they calmed down enough to talk some sense.

"We need to do something," Ron said, head in hands.

"But what?" asked Lavender.

"We need to get back at them," suggested Dean.

Seamus' eyes lit up. "We need to start a war."

*

The first lesson for Harry that morning was Potions. Although he wasn't looking forward to it, Draco ensures him that Snape only disliked him for being a Gryffindor. Just before they left the common room, Blaise gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze. Harry smiled weakly; he wasn't just worried about Snape. In fact, that paled in comparison to confronting the rest of the school.

As they left the common room, the Slytherins donned their figurative masks. It was an unwritten law at Hogwarts that Slytherins couldn't show emotion to other houses, unless it was cruel and mocking. While a lot of Slytherins disagreed with this, thinking they should be as emotive as the other houses, they knew they had a reputation to uphold, and none of them wanted to be the one to ruin it.

Harry arrived at the dungeons, suffering from only angry whisperings as they walked to the class. They didn't bother him too much. Harry's mask faltered a little, when Ron strutted to the classroom, his new 'posse' in tow.

"Potter," he snarled.

"Weasley."

"You're in my way."

"Funny," Harry sneered. "I think you could walk around me. And I don't think even you're stupid enough to walk into Professor Snape's room before him."

"Are you calling me stupid, Potter?"

"I believe I just did."

Ron pulled out his wand. Hermione tugged on Harry's arm. "Leave it Harry!" He ignored her, pulling his wand out too.

Ron wasted no time in launching an attack. "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" Harry shouted, easily reflecting the spell.

"Rictusempra!" Ron shouted.

"Tarantallegra!" Harry screamed.

Two beams of magic struck each other and rebounded, harmlessly striking the surrounding walls.

"Harry," Draco muttered anxiously. "Snape's coming." Harry nodded quickly.

"Come on Weasley!" he cried. "Stop trying to hit me and hit me!"

Ron grinned before pointing his wand again. "Stupefy!"

Harry let the curse hit him in the chest, and he fell, slamming down to the floor. Unfortunately for Ron, Snape chose that moment to come into sight, just in time to see Ron cheer.

"Weasley!" he bellowed. Ron stopped immediately. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He attacked Harry, sir," Draco said, smirking at the Gryffindor.

Snape pointed his wand at Harry. "Rennervate." Harry opened his eyes slowly.

"Potter," Snape said, calmly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sir, thank you," Harry answered, slightly taken aback by how nice Snape was being to him.

Snape turned to face Ron. "Attacking one of my students in the corridor? 50 points from Gryffindor. And a week's detention."

Ron couldn't help himself. "He's not one of your students, he's a Gryffindor!" He clapped his hand to his mouth, realising what he had said.

"Answering back? Another 20 points and another week's detention." Snape turned again, and walked into his classroom, cloak billowing.

Harry looked at Draco with a look that said "I think I'm going to enjoy being a Slytherin."

*

OK, another short chapter for you.

I need you all to read this story again from the beginning. I made a mistake and missed a chapter out. I've added it in now, and without it, the story didn't really make any sense, because they were confronting Ron.

Thank you to my reviewers, who I won't thank this time, because I haven't got the time. Sorry!

Next update coming as soon as possible!


	9. Truth or Dare, or Blaise's Beast

8

Word of Harry's attack spread through the school quickly, and he was comforted with the fact that his friends had his back, with threatening glances at anyone who would come near him. His last lesson was Transfiguration, again with the Gryffindors. He sat with Hermione, Draco and Blaise, who had taken this lesson to gently rub Harry's thigh. Behind them sat Ron and Seamus, who spat at Harry at regular intervals. However, it seemed that the Weasley twin's Shield Gloves were working a treat.

At the end of the lesson, Professor McGonagall asked Harry to stay behind.

"Harry," she said, Harry noting the rare use of his first name. "I know I'm no longer your Head of House, but I'd like to think that if you ever have any problems, you could come to me." A brief flicker of sadness flashed across her face. She cleared her throat. "If you don't mind me asking, Harry, is there a particular reason you wanted to be Resorted?"

"Well, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin in first year, but I heard so many stories about it that I didn't want to join. I asked it to put me in Gryffindor. And I've decided slowly along the years that actually, even though some of them can be pains, it isn't a bad house after all. I guess I wanted to see what it would be like to go by the Sorting Hat, rather than my personal preference. I suppose I wanted to challenge myself. I'm getting used to it, but you've probably noticed some animosity from some students already."  
"Ah, Mr Weasley. I did notice him and Mr Finnegan behind you. I'm glad you came prepared, like a true Gryffindor. And a true Slytherin."

"Ron just doesn't understand what I have to go through every day. It's not easy being me. Hermione, Neville and Ginny realise that I have suffered, and I still need friends. I presume that's why they opted for a Resorting too; to help me."

"I understand, Harry. Now go, I expect your friends are waiting for you."  
"Thank you, Professor." Harry left, leaving McGonagall with her thoughts.

*

The rest of the week went without a hitch for Harry, which he was relieved with. The following Monday, there was even more Firewhisky. Harry learned from Pansy that it was Slytherin tradition to get shitfaced every Monday, a tradition Harry really liked. Everyone had gathered in the girl's dorm this time. Harry had lay himself on a bed with Blaise again, this time drinking a lot less, enjoying the contact he was having with the Slytherin. Tiggy and Hermione were in a similar position on another bed.

"You know what?" Vince said. "We should play Truth or Dare." He grinned as only a Slytherin could. He quickly pointed his wand at the door. "Colloportus Tempus Quinque!" The door slammed shut and the lock clicked. "There. The door won't open for 5 hours. Loads of time to play. Oh yeah, and I spiked the drinks with Veritaserum, so you can't lie."

Hermione threw a pillow at Vince. "That's good magic, that," she said. "But why can't you trust us with telling the truth?"

"Because, Hermione dearest," Tiggy said, absently playing with the other girl's hair, "you're not in Gryffindor any more. Us Slytherins are born to lie."

"Alright," Hermione said. "I'll go first. Draco, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"OK, who have you had sex with?"

Draco choked on his Firewhisky. "Jeez, Hermione. Start slow, why don't you? Do you mean proper sex?"

"Yes, Draco. Proper penetrative sex. No counting handjobs or blowjobs, okay?"

"Let me think. My first was with Pansy, thanks for that, babe." He winked at the girl. "Then there's Finch-Fletchley, Finnegan and Thomas, Boot, Macmillan, Smith, the Weasley twins, the Patil twins, and Corner. Yeah, I think that's it."

"Well," Hermione said, startled. "That's certainly a lot."

Draco cleared his throat. " Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you...to kiss everyone in this room, and then tell us who was the best."

Harry slowly got up. His housemates followed suit and stood in a circle surrounding him. They all had a curious smile on their faces. Harry started with Hermione. They both knew it would be uncomfortable, but they went ahead with it. Their lips touched gently. Neither wanted to take it further, but Harry did anyway. He ran his tongue against Hermione's bottom lip, and ran his hands through her hair. Her lips parted to allow Harry entry. Their tongues slowly entwined in what Harry thought was a very friendly kiss. They parted after a few moments.

Tiggy was next in line. Harry found that kissing her was almost exactly the same as kissing Hermione, just a bit stronger. He assumed that was why the two girls got on so well.

Harry kissed Luna and Neville next. Luna was a very gentle kisser, while Neville's kiss was slightly awkward for both boys.

Greg and Daphne were both quite sloppy, while Theo was surprisingly prude, not allowing Harry's tongue to go anywhere near his.

Pansy kissed exactly like Pansy – rough and hard. Harry's mouth was starting to hurt a bit now, but he continued nonetheless.

Vince gave Harry his gentlest kiss yet, soft and mellow. That was until Ginny was even softer and smoother.

Harry reached the last two people, the two he had been most looking forward to. He already knew how Blaise kissed, but Draco was a different matter altogether. Harry wanted to break the Slytherin Ice Prince's facade. However, he had to kiss Blaise first.

"Come here," Blaise whispered, an evil glint in his eyes. Harry stepped into Blaise's body, and kissed him full on the mouth. Immediately, passion flowed between their lips, tongues twisting in a tantalising tango. The boys seemed to forget where they were and that they had an audience. Blaise undid the buttons on Harry's shirt, before massaging his chest. Harry moaned deeply as Blaise slipped his hands into Harry's trousers, gently cupping his cheeks. Harry started to kiss down Blaise's neck when he heard someone cough. He turned to see everyone watching them, Pansy at the front, hands on hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Not that I wasn't enjoying that or anything, because I was," she smiled, "but I'd like to see you get off with Draco now. You need to finish the dare."

Harry groaned before quickly kissing Blaise again. He turned to the blonde. "Ready?" he smirked.

Before Draco could answer, Harry kissed him. It was soft to start with, before Draco took the initiative. Biting Harry's lip hard, the brunette gasped. Draco pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth, while gripping his untamed hair. Draco pushed Harry back onto the wall behind him, before straddling Harry's hips with his legs. Harry put his hands on Draco's arse, squeezing it tightly. Draco took Harry's shirt off, before rubbing himself up against the boy. He unwrapped his legs from Harry's waist. He started to slide his hands down the front of Harry's trousers before Blaise saw red. He pulled Draco off of Harry and shoved him hard.

"Stop it!" he shouted, tears in his eyes. Harry was amazed at how upset the Slytherin was.

Draco looked embarrassed. "Sorry, mate. I kinda got carried away..."

"It's fine. Just remember, Harry's mine." He gave Harry a quick kiss, before holding him tight.

"So, Harry," Draco said, not looking him in the eye. "Who was the best kisser?"

"Blaise and Hermione," Harry said, blushing slightly.

"Really?" Hermione said, dumbstruck. "I was one of the best?"

"It's true, Hermione," Tiggy said. "You're the best kiss I've ever had."

Tiggy kissed Hermione, before pulling her onto a bed and drawing the curtains, while the rest continued to play.

"OK, Blaise," Harry asked. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many people have you had sex with?"

Blaise went quite red, and muttered something to himself.

"I'm sorry Blaise," Draco asked, with a look of false innocence on his face. "We didn't quite hear that."

"No-one!" he shouted, visibly upset. "OK? I'm a virgin! I've been waiting for the right person to come along." He looked in Harry's eyes. "But I think I have now." Blaise kissed Harry once more, but it was a different kiss, a loving kiss, a kiss which was full of passion, and caring, and affection.

"Do you want to take this to our dorm?" Blaise whispered.

"Fuck yeah," Harry muttered back. Blaise turned to the room. "If you don't mind, me and Harry are going to leave. We've got something important to do." With that, Blaise picked Harry up and walked proudly to the door. He went to open it when he realised. "That door still won't open, will it?" he asked Vince.

"Not for another four and a half hours."

"OK then. Me and Harry have something important to do, in the bathroom." He walked, not so proudly to the bathroom door, which luckily did open. Blaise quickly shut it and locked it. As soon as the lock clicked, the boys were on each other. Quickly losing their trousers, their already erect cocks rubbed against each other through their tight underwear.

"Blaise," Harry murmured, while kissing him between each word. "Are you taking your shirt off?"

"No, I like it on."

"Alright." Harry broke the kiss, and dropped to his knees.

"Harry, are you sure about this?"  
Harry didn't answer. Instead, he pulled Blaise's boxers down to his ankles and admired the beast staring him in the eye. It was dangerously huge, but Harry didn't care. To him, it was just as gorgeous as the rest of the boy. He took it in his hand and pumped it a few times before wrapping his lips around the head. Blaise almost collapsed, this new, unusual sensation better than anything he had felt before. Harry's tongue was doing amazing things to Blaise. Harry slowly but surely edged more and more of Blaise's cock into his mouth, until finally his nose was tickled by Blaise's trimmed pubic hair. He gripped Blaise's hips, and deepthroated him, in, out, in, out, until Blaise's balls started to tighten.

" Harry," he gasped. "I'm gonna come!"

But Harry had already stopped. He slowly pulled the cock out of his mouth. Blaise looked upset by this, until Harry whispered in his ear "Fuck me."

Blaise didn't ask Harry if he was sure; he knew he was. He bent Harry over very slightly, and performing a quick wandless lubrication charm, thrust himself into Harry. Harry screamed out loud at the burst of pain; Blaise had buried himself all the way to the base.

"Shit, Harry, are you OK?"

Harry nodded. "I'll be fine. Just...stay still. Fuck, you're huge, Blaise!" The boys stayed locked together for a few minutes allowing Harry to adjust. "OK, I'm ready, but go slowly." Blaise gently pulled his cock out again, almost all the way, before slowly pushing it back in. As he hilted himself again, Harry moaned. It was the sweetest sound Blaise had ever heard. "You liked that?" Harry nodded, biting his lip. Blaise hit that spot again and again. Harry began to see stars. The pain was worth this, he thought, as he started to reach his climax. Blaise felt Harry's hole clench, and he sped up. Harry started to scream Blaise's name in ecstasy and he came, shooting his load over his chest. Blaise came seconds after, shooting deep into Harry. Blaise gently pulled himself out of Harry, and the boys lay down on the floor.

"Harry," Blaise whispered, nibbling Harry's earlobe.

"Blaise, that was amazing."

"I know." Harry closed his eyes, and started to snore. Blaise conjured a blanket to cover the two of them. "Harry," he whispered once more, "I think I love you."

*

Thanks to Makurayami Ookami, Draco L Riddle, Cloud Sora, animephantom and Kawaii Yashie for reviewing the last chapter!

Kawaii Yashie – Slytherin would be great fun, but I'm probably more suited to Ravenclaw

Cloud Sora – I'll definitely finish Mistakes, but only if I get reviews! Reviews makes me write more!

I'm giving myself a personal congratulations for writing my longest chapter yet! Yay me!


	10. A Date Gone Wrong

9

Blaise lay there holding Harry for a long time. He spent most of the time thinking about what he said to Harry. "'I think I love you.' Did I mean that?" he thought. "I've only known him for a week. Can I feel like this already? I've never had sex with anyone before, but that doesn't mean I love him, does it? Oh my God, I don't know!"

Blaise shook his head and stood up. He put his clothes back on and levitated Harry and floated him out onto one of the beds. The others were still playing Truth and Dare. Hermione wasn't wearing anything above her waist, and instead Neville was wearing her bra, and his face was covered in makeup.

"Is Harry OK?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just a little too much to drink. And I think I wore him out a bit."  
"You didn't?" Draco scowled.

"We did," Harry murmured, barely opening his eyes. "And it was fantastic. Oh, and Blaise. It was my first time too, and I think I do too."

Blaise's jaw could have hit the floor. "You do?"

"I think so."

"Oh my God, Harry!" Blaise snatched Harry off the bed and hugged him tight, spinning him around.

"Umm...Blaise," Tiggy laughed. "Not that it's not a great sight or anything, but Harry's a bit naked."

Blaise went redder than Harry did, and quickly put him down and covered him up.

Draco looked at Ginny and mouthed "Do you know what's going on?"

She mouthed back "Not a fucking clue."

*

The next month was a blur for Harry. He was attacked by what was now being called "The Gryffindor Gimps" no less than seven times. Each time he had been devious about it, letting himself get hit to punish the offender, or sneakily hitting them with a curse which was untraceable or undamaging to first site. Despite Harry winning all seven duels, the Gimps didn't relent in their onslaught.

Harry and Blaise's relationship got stronger and stronger, and Draco and Ginny's contempt for it grew and grew.

A notice went up in the Slytherin common room, one which made Blaise very happy indeed.

"Harry!" he shouted, running into the dorm and jumping on his boyfriend's bed. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend!"

"Blaise...I'm asleep, wait a couple of hours..."

"Harry," Blaise said sternly. "Wake up now. Or I'll deprive you for until the weekend."

Harry sat up and kissed Blaise lightly. He knew he couldn't cope without Blaise's "beast" that long. "So, Hogsmeade weekend. What about it?"

"Come with me."

"Like a date?"

"Exactly like a date. I want you to dress smartly, we'll have a walk around the shops, go for a romantic dinner, then back to my place." He winked.

"Sounds like a plan." He kissed Blaise again, harder this time.

*

That week went so slowly for Harry, but all he could think about was Blaise, and their date. He was almost obsessed.

Eventually, Saturday came and Harry was up at the crack of dawn. He jumped into the shower and didn't notice the boy sneaking up on him until two hands reached round and grabbed his flaccid cock.

"Blaise," Harry said. "Not until tonight."

"Oh, come on, Harry," Blaise said. "I need you now."

"No, come on, Blaise, I want this to be special. Anyway, get out of my way, I need to get ready. You wanted me to dress smart, I'll be the best dressed person you see."

*

"Draco," Harry whined. "Let me borrow some clothes."

"Why?" Draco asked sleepily. "You've got enough clothes of your own."  
"Because Blaise wanted me to dress nicely. Your clothes are better than mine."

"Oh, alright then. I'm only doing this coz the two of you are my friends."

"Thanks, Draco. I owe you one."

They had looked through Draco's wardrobe, which had been charmed to be bigger on the inside. They finally chose black trousers, a tight green shirt and a black jacket. Harry also picked out a pair of pointed Italian leather shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror. "You know something? I look good. Thanks, Draco." Harry turned and gave the blond a kiss on the cheek. "I really appreciate this."

Harry walked out of the dorm, leaving a very startled Draco gently touching the spot where Harry's lips were moments before.

*

Harry waited in the Great Hall for Blaise, who was taking his time. He finally arrived 10 minutes late. He was wearing a stunning suit with a deep red shirt.

"Hey, you," Harry said, pulling him in for a kiss. "You look gorgeous."

"You're not too bad yourself. Protego!"

Harry turned to see Dean Thomas sprawled on the floor, seemingly stunned.

"Thanks Blaise," Harry said, kissing him again.

*

The boys had a leisurely walk around Hogsmeade. They found a fantastic little shop on the outskirts of the village, which sold almost everything imaginable. Blaise bought them matching silver bracelets. Harry's had a deep blue sapphire in it, Blaise's with a sparkling emerald. By the time they looked around everywhere, they were feeling quite hungry.

"Come on," Blaise said. "Let's go get a Butterbeer, then we can go for our meal." The burst of hot air as the door to the Three Broomsticks opened was a relief to Harry, who had forgotten his gloves and scarf. The boys got their Butterbeer from Rosmerta and sat themselves in a secluded corner.

"You know what, Harry?" Blaise whispered, his hot breath tickling Harry's neck. "I think we should just skip the meal, if you know what I mean." He went to kiss Harry, but the brunette pulled away.

"I don't think so, Blaise. I'm hungry and _that _isn't going to make me any less hungry. Besides," she smiled. "It's fun to watch you squirm." He took his bottle from the table and downed it. "Come on, I need something to eat." Blaise groaned. "Remember, the quicker we eat, the quicker you can fuck me." Blaise's eyes brightened up. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the pub.

*

"Wow, Blaise, this restaurant is amazing! How did you get us in?"

"I have connections, Harry, as do you now."

"What do you – oh... I see."

"What do you think you're going to have? I've been here a few times, and the chicken is really good."

"I'll have the chicken then. And a bottle of wine?"

"OK, sounds like a plan. Garcon, a bottle of the 1964 Petrus and two chicken, please."

"So, Blaise, tell me about yourself. I'm sure you know a lot about me. Everyone does."

"Well, I'm half-Italian. My mum's Italian, but I don't know what my father was. He died just before I was born, and Mum won't talk about him. I don't mind though, I love my step-dad to bits. He's French, and he's raised me since I was a baby. Both of them are with the Dark Lord too, but it was me who persuaded them to join, not the other way around. They liked his ideals, but not enough to join him, until I did, through Draco, and I guess that was it for them. But they're happy with it. And I'm happy."

"Your wine, Monsieurs."

"Thank you, Garcon."

"Mmm...this is good wine."  
"It should be, Harry. One, it's 41 years old. Two, it cost 200 Galleons. Shit, Harry, no need to spray it at me, that's a waste of very good wine."

"But 200 Galleons? Fuck, Blaise, what if I didn't like it?"

"I would have bought you another one."

"But all that money?"

"It's worth it, Harry. For you. I love you."

"Blaise, I love you too. And I'm going to make this up to you so much tonight."

"Your food, Monsieurs."

"Thank you. Enjoy your chicken, Harry. God knows you'll need the energy tonight."

"Mmm, this is really good. Excellent choice Bla-"

"Harry, are you OK?"

"I don't know. I felt like I was gonna – Shit, where's the bathroom?"

"That way. Harry, what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be sick!"

*

"I'm so sorry, Blaise," Harry muttered. "I've ruined it. Tonight was going to be perfect, and I had to mess things up."

"No, Harry. The meal, the wine, even the sex, they don't matter. As long as you're okay, I'm happy."

The boys were sitting on the floor of the restaurant's bathroom. Harry had been throwing up for the last half hour, and didn't show any signs of stopping. This was the first time he was able to talk.

"Blaise, you're amazing."

"I know," he grinned.

"No, I mean it. You take me out on a perfect date, you buy me jewellery, you buy me a fantastic meal, and then you look after me when I'm ill." He smiled weakly. "I'd kiss you, but I'd be scared I'd be sick on you."

"Do you think you're going to be sick anymore?"

Harry shook his head. "I hope not. I don't think I've got a lot more to throw up." He burped.

"Come on, let's get you back to the castle. You need some sleep."

Blaise took Harry by the arm, and they slowly walked back to Hogwarts.

Harry made it to the Slytherin common room without incident. However, as the boys entered the dorm, Harry had to run to the toilet again. Blaise shook his head with worry, but left Harry to it. He undressed and put his pyjama trousers on, before laying in Harry's bed. He tried to wait for the raven haired boy to return, but fell asleep before he did.

*

Blaise woke up to see that Harry had climbed in bed with him.

"Morning sleepyhead," Blaise whispered, kissing Harry on the forehead.

"Morning."

"I need a shower. Care to join me?"

"Definitely."

The boys started to walk to the shower when Harry doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Harry!" Blaise squealed, waking the other boys up. "What's wrong?"

"Bathroom!" Harry snapped, pushing Blaise out of the way and running into the other room.

"Blaise?" Theo asked. "What's up with Harry?"

Blaise opened his mouth to speak when there was a dull thud from the bathroom. Blaise ran in to see Harry spread-eagled on the floor. He ran to Harry, and held his hand.

"Draco!" he shouted. "Get Professor Snape, now!"

*

Harry opened his eyes to see people staring at him. He recognised the deep blue eyes of Blaise, but had no idea who the other people were.

"Where are my glasses?" he said in a very gravelly tone.

"Here you go, Harry," Blaise said, concerned, putting the glasses on Harry.

"Madam Pompfrey? Professor Snape?"

"Harry, you collapsed in the toilet," Blaise explained. "Professor Snape brought you here."

"Potter," Snape said slowly. "Madam Pompfrey is going to run some tests. Mr Zabini and myself will wait outside."

When they were alone, Madam Pompfrey pulled out her wand and wove it in an intricate pattern over Harry. When it reached his stomach, the tip of her wand glowed blue.

"I need to ask you some questions, Harry." She rubbed some ointment onto his stomach. "Firstly, what did you have to eat and drink yesterday?"

"I had some toast, a bacon sandwich, a Butterbeer, a glass of red wine and a small bit of chicken. Why?"

"Just answer the questions, please. How long have you been ill?"

"Since last night."

"And how long have you been intimate with Mr Zabini?"

"I – what?" Harry spluttered.

"Don't lie, Harry, he's told us already."

"Oh, ok...about 3 weeks."

"And he's the only person you've had sexual relations with?"

"Yes."

"Well, Mr Potter. I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is you won't be able to drink your Butterbeer, Firewhisky and wine any more. And you'll have to avoid rich foods. The good news is you're 3 weeks pregnant. Congratulations!" She grinned widely, and Harry reciprocated, but his was completely false.

*

Thanks to animephantom, Makurayami Ookami, just-a-phyco-fangirl and Pandora-xox for reviewing.

Makurayami Ookami – I think they'll be even less happy after this chapter!

Pandora-xox – I don't think I've ever read a Blaise/Harry before, but this story will eventually be Draco/Harry. I do have a storyline somewhere :D


	11. Pregnancy

10

"Pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes," Madam Pompfrey answered. "Male wizards are able to conceive and give birth to a child."

"Oh my God. I can't believe this!" He thought for a moment. "Could you ask Blaise and Professor Snape to come back please." She did so, and Blaise rushed to Harry's side.

"Are you OK now, Harry?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but we need a talk," Harry said solemnly. "Excuse me Professor. Could you fetch Professors Lupin and Major please? I'd like to talk to them too."

"Of course, Harry," and off Snape went, cloak billowing as usual.

"How does he do that with his cloak?" Harry asked, bemused.

Snape quickly arrived with the two Professors, and turned to the matron. "Poppy, would you leave us for a few minutes please? I expect Harry will be fine." She nodded and entered her office. Remus drew the curtain around the bed and muttered a Silencing charm.

"What is it, Harry?" Remus asked.

"I'm pregnant," he answered simply.

"Harry!" Professor Major, aka Sirius, cried, giving the boy a huge hug. Blaise looked annoyed at this act and pursed his lips.

"I didn't know males could get pregnant," Harry said. "Madam Pompfrey said wizards could."

"Yes Harry," Remus said. "A wizard's body can adapt to suit its circumstances. Your body decided that it wanted to hold a baby, so it changed itself to do so. It is quite a rare occurrence, so you should think yourself quite lucky."

"Lucky?! I'm 15, I'm still in school, and I'm pregnant. How should I feel lucky?"

"Calm, love," Blaise said, gently kissing Harry. "We'll get through this. I know we will. You're the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry laughed dryly. "The Boy-Who-Lived, now a Death Eater."

"Yes, the Boy-Who-Won't-Be-Killed-Because-He's-A-Death-Eater. Harry, you've done what your body's done – changed to suit its situation. And whatever happens, Harry, know that I love you, and I'll be there for you forever."

"OK, Blaise. I believe you. Whatever happens, I love you too." They kissed, without sign of stopping until Snape coughed.

"If you've quite finished."

"Sorry, Professor. Sirius, could you write to my parents for me please and let them know what's happened. Professor, will you talk to the Dark Lord too? He needs to know." The men nodded, and with Remus, left the room.

"You're pregnant," Blaise whispered.

"I know."

"And it'll be the cutest baby ever, with the best parents." Blaise smiled. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

*

Harry had been bombarded with visitors, from his parents, who were ecstatic about the prospect of being grandparents, to Mr and Mrs Weasley, who had no problems with Harry being a Slytherin, to even Aunt Petunia, who looked terrified at being at Hogwarts, but was warm and accepting of Harry.

Surprisingly, no-one seemed to find out about it. Not until December anyway, when Harry's bump started to show. He started to wear baggier clothes, but to no avail. Blaise attempted a Glamour charm to conceal it, but that didn't work either. Eventually, he made life a lot easier for himself and wore his normal robes. The first time he did it, he walked arm in arm with Blaise into the Great Hall. People pointed, gasped and stared, but he ignored it, just thinking about the beautiful baby he would be holding in 6 months time. He instead indulged himself with a large plate of chicken nuggets, topped with strawberry ice cream and mustard.

*

Blaise had dragged Harry to Diagon Alley, permission granted by Snape, to go shopping. They went into all the baby shops, where they bought clothes, a cot, a pram and all other baby essentials.

"Look, Harry!" Blaise squeaked. "Look how cute!"

"Blaise," Harry smirked. "They're shoes."

"I know that. But they're cute shoes! We need to get them! Oh! And these ones, and these ones, and these ones!"

"Blaise, the baby can wear the same shoes more than once." Harry quickly ducked to dodge the shoes that came flying at his head.

*

One uneventful December day, a week before the Christmas holidays, Dumbledore called Harry to his office after lessons.

"Harry," the old man said. "Let me firstly give you an apology. When I received your letter in the summer, I was concerned. However my worries were misguided. You have integrated yourself perfectly into Slytherin, and I congratulate you for that."  
"Thank you, Professor."

"And more congratulations are in order, for you and Mr Zabini. How long has it been?"

"9 weeks now, sir. And thank you again. We're really excited. I can't wait to be a daddy, but I think Blaise will explode before then. I've never seen anyone so excited."

Dumbledore laughed. "Good for you both. Go on, Harry. You better go back to him, before he pops."

Harry also laughed. "OK, Professor. I'll give him your wishes."

Harry left the Headmaster's office with a spring in his step. The corridors were abandoned now. Harry skipped back to the common room, singing loudly to himself. He had never been so happy.

"Accio Glasses!" a voice said. Harry looked around to see who said it, but his spectacles flew off his face. Harry started to panic; he vaguely recognised the voice. He started to pull out his wand, but another voice shouted "Stupefy!" As Harry fell, he thought he saw a flash of orange.

*

Oooh! Am I mean or what?! :D Only a short chapter because, well, I felt like it, and it was needed for the story.

Thanks to ams71080, Kawaii Yashie and LyricalPhoenix18 for reviewing.

Kawaii Yashie – Harry will get with Draco, eventually.


	12. Panic, Torture, Friendship, Love

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY GRAPHIC SCENES!**

11

Blaise was worried. Harry hadn't returned since Charms three hours ago. He asked everyone he knew, and they had no idea where he was. Blaise felt like crying.

*

Harry opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, and he started to remember what happened. "Someone attacked me!" He tried to move his arms to rub his scar – a force of habit; it hadn't hurt since he joined Voldemort – but his hands had been tied down. He lifted his head and saw that his legs had also been tied down. He looked around at the room he was in. Though it was fuzzy, he didn't recognise it.

"Like what we've done with the place?" the voice that stunned him asked. The person slowly came into Harry's view.

"You!" he gasped.

*

"Professor Snape," Blaise panted, having ran to the Potion master's office. "Harry's gone missing!"

Snape was very calm. "I'll alert the staff and the ghosts. Have you spoken to Ms Granger?" Blaise shook his head. "Go ask her about the Marauder's Map."  
"The what?" Blaise was confused.

"She'll know what it means."

*

"Ron! What the hell are you playing at? Untie me!"

"I don't think so, Potter," he growled. "As we see it, you're a danger to us." As he said that Dean and Seamus also came into view. "I think it's time they knew our little secret." Ron pointed his wand at Harry's left arm. "Specialis Revelio!" The Glamour Charm on his Dark Mark faded, revealing it to the two Gryffindors.

"Fuck!" Seamus shouted. "Fuck! So it was true!"

Dean didn't say anything, but his face said it all. It was a strange mixture of disgust, horror, shock and disappointment.

"You see, Potter," Ron said. "We think that you changed sides for no reason. And we think that we need to bring you back to our side. So we're going to leave you here for a while, until you revert to the Light."

"You don't know what I've been through, Weasley. You have no idea why I went to the Dark."

"So enlighten us."

"I don't need to explain myself to you. How dare you do this to me! It's disgusting!"

"Well, Potter. I think you need to learn some manners. First, let me ask you: Will you come back to the Light?"

"No."

"So be it." Ron pointed his wand at Harry. "Crucio!"

*

"Sorry, Blaise," Hermione said. "I don't have the map. We Charmed it last year to be unSummonable. Have a look in Harry's stuff, it might be in there. It looks like an old piece of parchment. Touch it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' I'll go ask Ron if he has it. It's Harry's, so he should give it back. If he doesn't, I'll make him."

"Thanks, Hermione," Blaise said, hugging the girl. "This means a lot."

*

"Ennervate." Seamus revived Harry for the third time. Ron had gone back to the common room, and Dean was standing far from the bed. "So, Potter. Changed your mind yet?"

Harry was feeling weak, but didn't let it show. "Nope."

"Let's try something new then. Flagrate!"

A fiery rope whipped Harry's face. He gritted his teeth.

"Nothing? OK. Diffindo!" Seamus slowly moved his wand down Harry's body, cutting away his shirt. "Let's try again. Flagrate!" The fire struck Harry in his chest. Again he didn't scream. "Flagrate!" The flames hit Harry's stomach. Harry could feel it burning through to his baby. He gave in to the pain and screamed. Seamus laughed and picked up one of Harry's shoes. He muttered "Lama" and the shoe was Transfigured into a blade. Harry squirmed as Seamus straddled him, knife in hand. Seamus pointed his wand again. "Iperalgesa." He gently scraped the knife across Harry's chest. It didn't cut him, but it felt like he had been stabbed.

"What the fuck was that?" he panted.

"Iperalgesa. The Increased Pain Curse. You like it? Coz I do." He held the knife like a pencil and stuck it hard into Harry's bulging stomach. He screamed harder than he had ever before. Seamus started to carve something. Harry was literally blinded by the pain. He twisted and flailed, burning his lungs out with yells and cries, as the knife jabbed and cut into his skin and flesh. After what felt like a lifetime, Seamus got up off Harry and stared at him, as if admiring his handiwork.

"Looks good, don't you think, Harry?" He pointed his wand once again. "Mias Biad!" Nothing seemed to happen, and Harry must have looked relieved. Seamus slapped him hard in the face. "I won't look so pleased, Potter. It's the Unfadeable Charm. You're stuck with those scars. But don't worry, we won't tell anyone your secret...yet." He laughed again, hit Harry in the face, and left the room, leaving Harry alone with Dean.

*

Hermione waited at the portrait of the Fat Lady impatiently. She had knocked three times before someone, a second year, answered.

"Hi there," she said sweetly. "Could you get Ronald Weasley for me please?"

The boy nodded and shut the portrait behind him. She had been waiting for five minutes, and was contemplating knocking again when the portrait swung open.

"Hermione," Ron said curtly. "What brings you here?"

"I need the Marauder's Map. Have you got it?"

"No, Hermione. I believe Harry still has it. If you don't mind, I have to go." With that, he slammed the Fat Lady closed again.

Hermione knew Ron was lying, but she couldn't prove it. Then she had a brainwave. She sprinted back to the Slytherin common room, and almost jumped on Draco.

"Draco, can you teach me Legilimency?"

*

Ron calmly walked up the stairs to his dorm. To him, it still seemed strange to only have three beds in there. He pulled out his trunk and rummaged inside it, before pulling out a blank piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered, tapping the parchment with his wand. Instantly, black lines spread in all directions, forming a map of Hogwarts. Ron looked at the seventh floor and was relieved to see that the Room of Requirement was invisible.

*

"No...no...no...NO!" Blaise shouted, kicking the parchments that were spread around him. "It's not here!"

"Blaise," Neville said. "Please, try and calm down. You'll hurt yourself."

"Calm? Calm?! How the fuck am I meant to stay calm? Harry's been taken by someone, and he's pregnant! Anything could happen to him! What would you do if you were me, and Harry was Luna?"

"I'd probably freak out, like you are. But shouting and kicking won't help Harry." Neville poured some water into a glass. "Here, you should have something to drink."

Blaise took the glass and downed it. He immediately felt sleepy. "What? That wasn't water, was it?"

Neville smiled. "Dreamless Sleep Potion. God knows you need it."

"How very Slytherin of you," Blaise yawned, before falling back onto the bed behind him.

*

"Hermione," Draco said for the seventh time. "I can't teach you Legilimency in a few hours. It takes time and practice and more time."

"But Ron has the Map. We need it to see where Harry is!"

"That's if he's still in the Castle."

"Don't say that!"

"Sorry, Hermione. I'm just as upset as everyone. Well, maybe not Blaise, but you know what I mean."

They were silent for a moment, then Hermione said "How good a Legilimens are you, Draco?"

"Reasonable. I could easily get information out of someone unprepared."

"Do you think Professor Snape has some Polyjuice Potion left?"

"What are you getting at, Granger?"

She just smiled.

*

"Harry, here," Dean said. "You need some water." Harry gratefully drank from the cup Dean was holding.

"Dean, why are they doing this?" Harry whispered; it was as loud as he could speak without hurting.

"According to Ron, you abandoned them. I've never seen him or Seamus so angry. It was terrifying. That's why I haven't done anything to help you, Harry, and I'm sorry, I really am. But they'd know if anything happened to you that it was me and I don't know what would happen to me. I can't even untie you. Ron did this thing where the ropes only respond to him. Look at me, I'm useless. I can't even clean the blood off you, coz they'd know."

"That's OK, Dean. As long as they don't kill the baby, I'll be fine."

"I really mean it, Harry. I'm sorry."

"They've probably done something to the room so no-one can get in. This is the Room of Requirement?"

"Yeah, it is. And they've Fideliused it. I'm not the Secret-Keeper, so I can't tell anyone about it. But trust me, unless they threaten to Avada me or you, or I'm Imperiused, I won't torture you."

"Thank you, Dean. That means a lot."

*

"So," Professor Snape drawled. "You want some Polyjuice Potion, to turn Draco into you, Ms Granger, and you into Mr Finnegan?"

"Yes, sir. If Draco can see where Ron has the Map, then he can tell me, and me, as Seamus can go and get it."

"It'll never work," he sighed, "but you can have some anyway." He pulled a large bottle from a shelf and poured it into two small bottles.

"Draco, Hermione, good luck."

*

It was late, and Dean had fallen asleep on the floor of the room. Harry, however, couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, he would relive the torture he's been through. He pulled on the ropes tying him down, but to no avail. The ropes were too strong. He was so tired, and he needed Blaise, now more so than ever. He groaned loudly as the door opened again.

*

"It's no use, Hermione. We'll never get a hair from Finnegan. What would you say? 'Hi Seamus, we need one of your hairs to find Harry, but coz you hate him, we'll have to take it by force'? It won't work."

"OK, Draco. I suppose you have a better idea?"

"Actually," the blonde said, as Neville walked into the common room, "I do."

*

"Nice handiwork, Seamus. 'Voldie's bitch.' I love it," Ron sneered at the bound boy. "Changed your mind yet?"

"The answer's never going to change, Weasel. You might as well keep torturing me. But mark my words, if you do anything, and I mean anything, to my baby, I will kill you."

"Oh, shut up, Potter," Seamus hissed. "Like you'd do that. You'd just Expelliarmus us and let us go." He pulled out his wand. "Crucio!"

Pain soared through Harry's body again, but not for too long. "Diffindo," Harry heard Seamus say again, this time cutting off his trousers and underwear. Harry was now scared stiff about what he thought was going to happen. As Harry lay there naked, Ron started to take his clothes off. When he was naked too, he leered over Harry.

"You're going to like this, you little faggot." Harry spat in his face. Ron's face contorted as he wiped it off. He nodded his head at Seamus, while simultaneously punching Harry in the stomach and thrusting his cock into Harry. Harry hadn't had sex with Blaise since they found out he was pregnant, and so was especially tight. Although Ron's cock wasn't as long as Blaise's, it was a hell of a lot wider. Harry thought he would rip in two, and screamed wildly. Seamus slapped him round the face, shutting him up. Seamus reached into his own trousers and pulled out his own erect penis. He held it close to Harry's face. "Open," he growled. Harry shook his head. Seamus smacked him again. "I said open!" Reluctantly, Harry did, and Seamus pushed his cock down Harry's throat. Tears fell freely from Harry's face, as he was torn apart at both ends. His torturers seemed to be enjoying themselves, moaning and groaning in pleasure. Suddenly, Ron pulled hard on Harry's balls, ripping out hairs and almost tearing the skin. Harry tried to scream, but couldn't. Ron came hard into Harry's arse, and Seamus shot his thick load down Harry's throat. Harry started to cough and splutter, until Seamus lazily said "Anapneo." Harry throat cleared and he was able to breathe. Seamus hit him once more in the face. "Next time, swallow."

"Hey Seamus, look. Looks like Potter liked it," Ron laughed, pointing at Harry's erection.

"Poor Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived reduced to a faggot bitch who likes to be raped. Bless." Ron pulled his clothes back on and beckoned to Seamus to leave.

"What about Dean?" Seamus gestured to the still-sleeping boy.

"Leave him," Ron said. "He might want a go on Potter too." The two boys laughed and left the room.

"Are they definitely gone?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah," Harry muttered. He needed sleep soon.

"Lumos Maxima." The room filled with light. "Let's take a look at you, Harry." The darker boy examined Harry in a similar manner to Madam Pompfrey.

"I can't tell anything about the baby, Harry. I'm not that good. But you've got three fractured ribs and a fuckload of bruises. And the scars that fucker left on you. I can't believe he did that." Dean spat on the floor. "Disgusting. Fuck, Harry. Your arse is bleeding! Has it done that before?"

"Once, me and Blaise got a bit overzealous. But it didn't hurt, like this does."

"Shit. Episkey. That should help a bit." Dean backed away from the boy. He really looked a mess. He looked around the room and picked up Harry's other shoe. "Coperta." The shoe Transfigured into a thick woollen blanket, which he lay on top of Harry. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Dean. You can't do anything. Thank you for what you have done. I really appreciate it."

"Nox," Dean said, and the light in the room went off. "I'm going up to the common room. I'll come back in the morning, Harry." Dean started towards the door, but stopped and walked back to Harry. "Please forgive me for this. Seamus and Ron will want to know what I did to you, and I can't lie to save my life." He pointed his wand at Harry's face. "Numbinus." Harry lost all feeling in his face. Dean stood over him and slammed his elbow into Harry's nose. Harry felt it break, but it didn't hurt. Dean hastily stuffed tissue up both of Harry's nostrils. "Get some sleep, Harry. You need it." Dean went to leave the room, and heard Harry snoring before he shut the door.

*

The next morning, Blaise woke up in a panic. He instinctively knew that Harry wasn't back, and it hurt him. He dragged himself to the Great Hall for something to eat, and was nearly knocked over by a running Dean Thomas, who was carrying a stack of toast.

"Sorry, Zabini," he muttered, before running away.

Blaise slumped next to Draco, who was talking to Hermione and Neville.

"So, you want one of my hairs?" Neville asked.

"Yes, Neville," answered Hermione. "Draco will drink the Polyjuice Potion and go to the Gryffindor common room, as you, and pretend that you've been Imperiused into joining Slytherin. He'll go up to the dorm and he'll use Legilimency on him, find out where the Map is, so we can try to find Harry."

"OK, it makes sense now."

"We still don't know where Harry is then?" Blaise asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, I'm so sorry Blaise, but we're trying our hardest," Draco said.

"I know, and thank you."

"You don't need to thank us, Blaise. Harry's our friend, and we all want him back."

*

Harry woke up with an excruciating pain emanating from his nose. He recalled Dean breaking it to save himself. Harry felt nothing but sympathy for the boy, who came running into the room.

"Morning, Harry. How's your nose?"

"It hurts like fuck, but I'll survive. Is that food?"

"Yeah, I brought you some toast. Here."

Dean fed Harry a couple of slices of toast and some water when he heard a siren. "Shit," he shouted, Transfiguring the blanket back into a shoe, pulling the tissue from Harry's nose and Vanishing the food. "I set up Privacy Detectors outside. That noise means Seamus and Ron are back," he whispered hurriedly. As the door opened, Dean punched Harry twice in the chest.

"And don't you forget it!" he shouted. He turned. "Hey guys, your turn?"

"Nah," Ron said. "Just Seamus now. He wants to fuck Potter now. You had a go on him yet?"

"Not yet."

"Don't worry. It feels great though, so you better do it before we loosen him too much." Ron laughed. "Anyway, Seamus, have fun! Come on, Dean. Let's go to the common room."

*

"Quick!" Hermione whispered. "They're coming!"

Draco snatched the beaker of Polyjuice Potion she was holding, and painfully changed into Neville Longbottom. He cringed inwardly, but it was for a good cause.

He stood outside the Gryffindor common room, Hermione next to him under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, shaking like a leaf. Ron and Dean eventually showed up.

"Neville!" Dean said. "Are you OK? You look like someone's died."

"Shit, guys," Draco said nervously." Can I come in? I need your help."  
"Of course, Nev," Ron said. "Philistine." The portrait opened, and the three boys and Hermione went up to the boy's dorm.

"What's happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't actually know," Draco answered, using the cover story he and Hermione came up with. "I remember getting on the train with Harry in September, then Malfoy walked in, and they must have Imperiused me or something. I don't remember much more, just flashes. I managed to Stun Malfoy earlier. That could be why it's worn off. But I don't want to go back. There's no telling what they might do to me now. I mean, they could..."

"They could what?"

"They could do this. Stupefy!"

Draco and Hermione shot the spell, hitting both boys in the chest.

"Can you do it while he's unconscious?" Hermione asked.

"I can try, but it'll be a challenge." He pointed his wand at Ron. "Occulus Alohamora!" Ron's eyes sprung open. Draco stared into them and pressed his hands onto the sides of Ron's head. He stayed like that for a few minutes, then pulled away.

"There's a secret compartment in his trunk. It's got a false bottom, and it's under that." Hermione had a look and found a piece of parchment. She muttered the Marauder's phrase and the parchment turned into a Map. She grinned at Draco.  
"Got it. We better get out of here." She pointed her wand at the two boys, said "Ennervate" and her and Draco ran to Snape's office.

*

"He's nowhere on the map, Professor," Hermione groaned.

"I spoke to Dumbledore, and he said the wards haven't been broken around the castle. He must still be here," Snape answered. "I'm sorry, Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy, that I haven't been much help."

"That's OK, Professor," Draco said. "You've done all you can. We all have."

They sat in silence, almost in mourning. Suddenly, Hermione leapt up, like she was answering a particularly challenging question.

"Professor, I know just who to talk to." With that, she ran out of the office.

*

Seamus had the knife again. This time, with every shove deep into Harry's sore hole, he sliced deep into his chest. Harry was in serious pain, but didn't cry. It showed them that they were getting to him. This was the third time that Seamus had raped Harry, and the brunette, though distraught, was amazed at how long Seamus could keep fucking. His vision started to fade into blackness as Seamus came again.

*

"So how's our genius snake doing?" Fred Weasley asked.

"Ron told you." Hermione shook her head.

"Don't worry, Hermione," George Weasley said. "Good on you. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if there's anywhere in the castle that isn't on the Marauder's map? A secret room, perhaps?"

"Well," George said. "There's the Room of Requirement"

"but you can't always get in"

"and you need to know exactly what"

"you're looking for."

"And how do I get there?"

"Seventh floor corridor."

Hermione hugged them both. "Thanks a lot, guys. I really appreciate this!"

*

"Wake up!" Seamus shouted. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes.

"Let's try again. Will you come back to the Light?"

Harry was too weak to answer. He shook his head.

Seamus nodded. "OK, open your mouth." Harry instead clenched his jaw. Seamus slashed Harry's cheeks with the knife. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH!"

Harry did so reluctantly, not wanting to taste Seamus' cock or cum again. However, this time, he didn't. Seamus unzipped his trousers and pulled his engorged cock out. He sat on Harry's chest, making him wince, and started to pee into Harry's mouth. Harry tried to close his mouth but Seamus held the blade to his throat. He didn't want to swallow any of the foul-tasting liquid, but it kept overflowing in his mouth, and stinging the deep wounds on his face. Harry swallowed as quickly as he could, but Seamus just wouldn't stop, like he hadn't used a toilet in days.

Eventually, the stream finished, but Seamus wasn't. He shoved his cock in Harry's mouth and fucked his face until he was about to cum. Harry was initially relieved when Seamus pulled his cock out, but the Irish boy wanked off and came into Harrry's chest wounds. Harry writhed in pain and couldn't hold on to the tears which fell quickly from his face. Seamus didn't even look at the boy as he left the room.

Dean entered moments after, and cleaned Harry's wounds.

"Dean," Harry said, after composing himself. "Go find Hermione. Tell her that I asked for the Cloak. She should give it to you. Tell her everything you can."

"OK, Harry." Dean kissed Harry on the forehead and left the room.

*

Hermione paced outside where she thought the Room of Requirement was for hours, muttering different variations of phrases, but for nothing; there was no door, no window, no mysterious light for her to enter and find her friend.

Disappointed, she headed back to the Slytherin common room. Walking down in the Entrance Hall, she ran into Dean, coming from the dungeons.

"Hermione," he said breathlessly. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I know where Harry is."

*

Thanks to PhoenixBlaze8, Draco L Riddle, eoreos, animephantom, ams71080 and Kawaii Yashie for reviewing! Remember, reviews are the food of the Gods!

This wasn't an easy chapter to write, but it had to happen for my story to progress. No flames please, I did warn you about the badness.

Kawaii Yashie – It'll be soonish. Things will happen between Blaise and Harry first.

Ams71080 – yep :D and I've left it on another cliffie, sort of

Draco L Riddle – I'm not going to kill Ron or Seamus off. Well, maybe not. But if I do, Draco will be one of the killers.

PhoenixBlaze8 – my Blaise is completely different to the book Blaise – he's a lot more loving and caring and has always wanted a long term relationship, so the pregnancy works for him. And you should never assume anything, because assume makes an ass of u and me :D


	13. Rescue

12

"What do you mean, you know where he is?" Hermione gasped.

"Can I talk to you in your dorm? With some of the others?" Dean said. "It's important they all know." Hermione nodded and escorted Dean to her dorm, where she invited Neville, Ginny, Draco and Blaise.

"OK, Thomas, spill," sneered Draco, not too happy with a Muggle-born Gryffindor in close proximity.

"Harry's in the castle. I can't tell you where, because it has a Secret-Keeper." He turned to Ginny. "Your oh-so-charming brother."

"Ron's kidnapped Harry?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it gets worse. Him and Seamus have him tied up." Dean started to cry. "They've been torturing him. And there's nothing I can do."

"Why are they torturing him?" Hermione asked.

"They want him to go back to the Light – don't worry, I know about his Mark. To be honest, after this, I'm considering joining up too. But I can't do anything for him. He's tied up with unbreakable, spell-resistant ropes, in a room that only me, Seamus and Ron can get into. Whenever I've been alone with him, I've been helping him. Feeding him, cleaning his wounds, making sure he's warm. He's in a really bad way. He appreciates it, but I hate the fact I can't do more."

Blaise, who had remained relatively calm, burst out. He screamed and punched the wall until his knuckles bled. "What fuckers! How dare they do that to him? Do they know he's pregnant?"

"Yeah, they found it funny. Fuckin' hilarious when they raped him."

Blaise saw red. He grabbed Dean by the throat and pushed against the wall. His voice was calm but menacing. "They did what to him?"

"They raped him."

Blaise let Dean go. "When I get my hands on that filthy scum..."

"Hermione," Dean said, rubbing his neck. "Harry said that you had his Cloak, and he asked me to get it for him."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I want to help him as much as possible. Could I have it?"

"Of course, it's right here." She pulled it from under her pillow and handed it over. "So, what's the plan of action?"

"I'm going to keep seeing to Harry. If I use the Cloak, I can sneak more food and medicine in."

"I'll go see Professor Snape and Dumbledore, and let them know what's happened," Hermione said. "They might be able to do something."  
"I'll write to him," Draco said. "He'd want to know if there's a problem."

"I'll let Remus and Sirius know what's happened too," Neville said. "It's important that they, and Harry's parents are aware of the situation.

"I'm going to kill my brother," Ginny hissed.

*

Harry lay in the dark. No-one had been in to see him that night. Although he missed Dean's company, he was glad that he didn't have to deal with Ron or Seamus. No-one would be able to rescue him, unless he renounced Voldemort, and he wasn't going to do that. Ron probably wouldn't let him go anyway.

Suddenly, Harry had a brainwave. "Dobby?" he whispered. "Dobby? Come here now!" There was a sharp crack, and Dobby the house elf appeared next to Harry.

"Harry Potter, sir, what's happened?"

"It's a long story, Dobby. Look, can you untie these ropes? I need to get out of here."

Dobby clicked his fingers, but nothing happened. "Dobby is sorry, sir, the ropes are unbreakable."

"OK, thanks anyway Dobby." Harry's stomach gave a loud rumble. "Dobby, could you bring me some food please?"

Dobby clicked his fingers again and vanished. Moments later, he was back with a large tray of food.

"Thanks so much, Dobby. Would you stay and feed some to me? But whenever that door opens, promise me, Dobby, that you'll go away until I call you."

"Yes, sir. You has Dobby's word."

Dobby fed Harry quite a lot of food, and he was feeling much better for it, when the door opened. Harry turned to tell Dobby to go, but he already had.

"Dean." Harry filled with relief.

"I've brought some food and medicine with me. I've got your Cloak so I'll stay with you. Seamus and Ron are on their way."

"Did you tell Hermione?"

"She knows everything except where you are. She's got a sort of plan."

"That sounds like Hermione."

"I need to do something." He pointed his wand at Harry's Mark and muttered a quick but strong Glamour charm.

"Thanks, Dean."

"Shush! I can hear something!"

They stopped talking, and Dean threw the Cloak over his head. He pointed his wand at Harry and muttered "Sleepus." Harry immediately fell asleep. Ron and Seamus walked in.

"Look at our Sleeping Beauty," Ron scoffed. "Do you want to wake him, or shall I?"

"You can have the honour, Ron."

Dean watched Ron pull out a large metal thing from his robes. It was shaped a bit like a pear, Dean thought, and then he realised what it was. Ron positioned the thin end by Harry's hole, pointed his wand, and said "Flipendo!" The dildo was pushed roughly into Harry, almost going all the way in. Harry woke up screaming. Dean slowly moved around behind Ron and Seamus, and he could see that Harry was once again bleeding.

"How dare you be asleep when we're here!" Seamus said, pushing back one of Harry's fingers until it snapped. "I thought you'd have some manners, Potter!" He pushed another finger back. "I think we need to teach you some." He pushed a third one back. He pulled his knife out from his trouser pocket. Ron pulled out his wand, and Stunned Harry. He pointed his wand at the ropes and they soundlessly untied. Seamus and Ron turned Harry onto his front, and Ron tied him up again, before reviving him. Seamus sat on the base of Harry's back and carved a word onto Harry's left shoulder, then his right one, then the centre of his back. Dean looked at it in shock. Seamus had crudely written the words 'Please', 'Thank you' and 'Slut' onto Harry's back.

"There," Seamus said. "That should teach you a lesson."

Ron was now studying Harry's feet. He pointed his wand at the boy's left heel and shouted "Sectumsempra!" An invisible sword sliced through Harry's tendons. Ron did this to the other foot.

"Now he can't escape if he tried," Ron laughed.

"I wanna leave my mark," Seamus said. He pulled his knife out again while Ron used his wand. Ron muttered "Defodio!" and proceeded to slice their names into Harry's feet.

That was the last straw for Dean. He silently pulled out his wand, took the Invisibility Cloak off and aimed at Seamus' head. "Stupefy!" he bellowed. Seamus was thrown back and cracked his head on the wall. Ron swirled on the spot, but Dean was ready. He pointed his wand at Ron's feet. "Confringo!" The floor by Ron exploded, throwing the redhead back to the corner of the room. He pointed his wand again. "Incarcerous!" Ropes shot from Dean's wand and wrapped themselves tightly around Ron. Dean pulled Ron to his feet and hissed in his ear "How does it feel, being the one tied up? Diffindo." A small gap appeared in the rope. Dean gave Ron his wand back, holding his own to Ron's temple. "Untie him, now!" Ron murmured something and the ropes bound to Harry, who had passed out, unloosened themselves. Dean snatched Ron's wand and put it in his pocket. He bound Seamus in ropes too, and Transfigured the bed which Harry was bound to into a hammock, which he lay Harry in, and he levitated it out of the Room, with Ron and Seamus hovering behind it.

Thankfully, no-one was in the corridors at this point, although Dean would have liked someone to punch Ron in the stomach.

Eventually, Dean arrived at the Infirmary. She took a deep breath and entered, shouting for Madam Pompfrey.

"No need to shout. I heard the door," she said, coming out of her office. "What's happened?"

"I've got Harry back," Dean said, involuntarily proudly. "But he's really hurt."

The matron looked at the unconscious boy and sighed angrily. "Who did this to him?"

"They did." Dean pointed at Ron and Seamus.

"They both Gryffindors?" Dean nodded.

Madam Pomprey went back into her office. There was a flash of green light, and she came back into the ward, followed by a furious McGonagall. Dean was sure he heard the two boys gulp as they saw the look on her face.

"Mr Thomas," she said. "Please go and get Mr Zabini and Ms Granger. I'm sure they'd like to know that Harry is safe. Then come to Professor Dumbledore's office. I'd like to talk to you."

*

10 minutes later, and after he could pry Blaise off of him, Dean was waiting in the Headteacher's office with Ron and Seamus to his right, glaring at him. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking calm, while flanked either side was McGonagall and Snape. Dean couldn't tell who was angrier.

"Mr Thomas," Dumbledore said, calmly. "Please tell me what happened."

Dean started at the beginning of the year. Ron had told him that Harry was evil for being in Slytherin, and that Seamus believed Harry was a Death Eater. He had believed them to begin with, but saw that Harry was the same person he was before, just with different friends. However, Dean was outnumbered and scared by the ferocity of the other two, so he went along with their plan to kidnap Harry. He stood by and watched Ron and Seamus torture and rape Harry, but when they were gone, he would heal him as much as he could, and fed and watered him.

Everyone was so engrossed in the tale that no-one noticed Snape pull out his wand and wordlessly Obliviate Seamus' and Ron's memories of Harry being a Death Eater.

Dean could see McGonagall swelling with both anger and pride as he told them about what happened that day. How they mutilated Harry's body with their names, and he'd had enough, so he attacked them and brought them here. Dean was in tears at this point.

"Thank you, Mr Thomas." Dumbledore said, conjuring up a box of tissues for the boys. "I have examined Harry's injuries, as have Professors McGonagall and Snape. We believe that there is only one punishment for crimes this severe. Mr Weasley, Mr Finnegan, please give us your wands. You have been hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore took the wands from the boys and cracked them into two over his knee. "However, due to the absolutely severity of these crimes, we have decided to take further action. You both will be taken to Azkaban prison, where you will await trial for the kidnap, torture, rape and use of an Unforgiveable on a minor." Dumbledore threw some Floo powder into his fire, and out walked two tall men, who escorted Ron and Seamus to the fireplace.

"Mr Thomas," Dumbledore said. "I would like to thank you for your bravery today. It takes a lot to stand up to your friends. I will therefore give 100 points to Gryffindor, and you will receive a Services to the School medal."

"Thank you, Professor. However, I need to ask something."

"Fire away."

"Ron and Seamus have been expelled, Harry and Neville were Resorted to Slytherin. I'm the only male Gryffindor left in my year. Would it be possible for me to go to Slytherin too? I haven't got any other friends in the school."

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall, who said "Although I dislike losing many of my students, I can see your plight. If Professor Dumbledore is happy with it, I will be too. Severus?"

"I will be delighted to take you into my House, Mr Thomas."

"Well, that's settled then. Dean, welcome to Slytherin!"

*

Thanks to animephantom, PhoenixBlaze8, pandora-xox, ams71080, Draco L Riddle and Makurayami Ookami for reviewing!

PhoenixBlaze8 – I see what you mean. It's labelled as Draco/Harry coz it will be eventually, just for now, it's Blaise/Harry. I also think it's gross, and I'm glad Ron and Seamus got their just desserts. But the fun isn't quite over for them just yet.

Draco L Riddle/ams71080 - Sorry, but neither Harry or Draco are going to kill Ron and Seamus


	14. Kissing it Better

**To those who have already read this chapter: scroll down to the bottom. Important author's notes!**

13

Lord Voldemort paced angrily. He was furious at himself for being unable to come out of hiding and help Harry. He rolled up the sleeve on his robe and pressed his Dark Mark. Almost instantly, there were cracks and pops as hooded figures Apparated into the room. They all got on their knees.

"My loyal Death Eaters." Voldemort spoke calmly and clearly, but rage dripped off every word. "Over Christmas, I was going to announce my plans to you. However, due to circumstances even I couldn't control, this is no longer the case. Harry Potter has been attacked and left for dead." Some of the Death Eaters cheered, until silenced by their Lord. "This is not good. Only a few of you know," he nodded towards Lucius Malfoy and Carmela Zabini, "that Harry Potter has joined the Death Eaters. He is fronting the infiltration of Hogwarts. He already has many students and Professors there to back him. Unfortunately, this ruthless attack means this has been hindered. However, the breakout of Azkaban will go ahead as planned, one month from today. Be prepared. You may go."

*

Blaise didn't leave Harry's side at all that day, even when Madam Pompfrey insisted that everyone had to go. He wanted to help. He _needed _to help. Madam Pompfrey relented, and let Blaise do the more simple jobs, such as massaging a concentrate of Dittany into Harry's wounds.

"It won't remove them completely," she said, mainly to herself, repairing Harry's broken ribs. "But they will fade. I managed to break that spell of Finnegan's. Disgusting child." She began to rub a thick yellow cream onto Harry's bruises. "The mental scars will be harder to heal."

"Don't worry about that. I'll help Harry with those. How's the baby?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Surprisingly well, Mr Zabini. Harry seemed to have formed a protective magical bubble around him. So he's perf-"

"What? Around _him_? We're having a son?"

Madam Pompfrey smiled. "Yes, Mr Zabini. Congratulations."

Blaise kissed Harry on the forehead. "Did you hear that, love? We're having a baby boy!"

*

Draco was annoyed. Of course, he felt bad for Harry and Blaise, and hated Weasley and Finnegan for doing what they did, but he felt more alone than ever. He glared at Blaise as he came into the common room, whooping and shouting to everyone and anyone that Harry was having a baby boy.

Luna sidled up next to him. "It won't happen, you know?"

Draco shook his head. "What?"

"Harry and you. Can't you tell? Harry loves Blaise far too much for it to happen. You should let go."

"How do you know all this?"

Luna shrugged. She absently stood up and stared at a shaft of light on the ceiling. Draco shook his head again. She was one strange girl.

*

Blaise was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to Harry in the hospital ward. He was dreaming about his future with Harry. He dreamt that him and Harry lived in a big house in the South of France. They now had three children and were happily married. He turned to dream Harry, who opened his mouth as if to speak. Instead, he let out an earsplitting scream.

Blaise sat up straight in bed. The dream had ended but Harry was still screaming. It was the most painful scream Blaise had ever heard. He jumped to Harry's side and grabbed his hand, whispering to him gently. It tore Blaise apart to see Harry like this. By this point, Madam Pompfrey had ran into the room, and quickly cast a Calming Spell on Harry.

"Mr Zabini, I need you to go back to your dorm. Immediately."

*

Blaise was allowed to return later that day. Madam Pompfrey had explained that Harry was suffering from serious mental scarring, so she had put him into a magically induced coma.

"But don't worry," she added, seeing the petrified look on Blaise's face. "You're baby is still safely cocooned in that bubble. It's a mystery to me how Harry formed it, and how it hasn't broken." She put her hand on Blaise's shoulder. "It's getting late, you've been through a lot. You should get some rest." Blaise reluctantly agreed. He held Harry close to him, and kissed him on the nose. "Get well soon, Harry. We miss you."

*

The Slytherin 5th years weren't too surprised to see Blaise stumble into the common room. He was holding a large carrier bag which clattered with every step.

"Blaise," Hermione said. "How many bottles of Firewhisky is that?"

"Eight," the boy slurred. "I've only drank three. I'm gonna go upstairs...drink rest."

"Like fuck you are, Blaise!" Draco said. "We're worried about Harry too. We'll help you."

Draco and Hermione took Blaise by the elbows and carried him up to the dorm, followed by Dean and Ginny. Once Blaise was put safely onto his bed, everyone took a bottle of Firewhisky and drank until they were all comfortably drunk.

"Gin," Hermione said. "Why would your brother do that?"

"You know Ron," Ginny answered, sprawled on the floor. "He's insane. What was he like when he thought Scabbers was eaten? He'd lost something very important to him. Harry was important to him, and he lost him too. I suppose Harry was easier to get hold off, and 'sort out'."

"Yeah," Dean said. "But that doesn't mean he needed to be such a douche about it."

"You don't know Ron like I do. He really is crazily possessive. I bet he saw Harry as his, and that Blaise was taking him away."

"What a wanker!" Blaise shouted, finishing his fourth bottle. "I need more drink. Draco, gimme yours."

Draco handed his half full bottle over. "Dean," he changed the subject. "You joining the Dark Side then?"

Dean shuffled closer to the blonde. "I haven't decided yet. I came to Slytherin because there was no-one left in Gryffindor. But seeing the way Ron and Seamus treated Harry, I think I will. If the rest of the good guys are like that, I wanna be evil!"

Draco laughed, and took a swig of Dean's Firewhisky. Hermione slowly stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Tiggy's probably waiting for me." Everyone laughed as she wobbled out of the room, followed by Ginny, who muttered something about being tired.

"Drakie," Blaise said in a sing-song voice, making Draco grimace. "I love Harry so much."

"I know, Blaise."

"And I got there first! You liked him too, but he kissed me! And he loves me! And not you!"

"Shut up, Blaise."  
"I'm a lucky bastard! I'm going to be a baby daddy! And you're not!"

"Blaise, I'm warning you."  
"Hey," Dean whispered. "He's drunk. Ignore him."

"I can't. Everything he's saying, it's true. I've wanted Harry for so long. And I would love to be where Blaise is right now. Happy, in love, with the boy of his dreams."

"Look, Draco. Things may seem like shit now, but everything works out for the best in the end."

"How? How do you know that?"

Dean leant over to Draco and kissed him on the lips. "I just do."

*

Some of you may have noticed that this story is now a Blaise/Harry rather than Draco/Harry. I decided that I couldn't break Blaise and Harry up, so I'm sorry to all the Draco/Harry lovers.

Thanks to animephantom, sasunarugaa, Makurayami Ookami, Pandora-xox, ams71080, Kawaii Yashie, Draco L Riddle and Potterdownthestreet for reviewing!

Sasunarugaa – Yes, this story is now a Blaise/Harry. If you want a Draco/Harry, you might have to wait for the sequel. What's wrong with Blaise/Harry anyway?

Makurayami Ookami, Draco L Riddle – Ron and Seamus won't receive the Kiss. They will reappear in a couple of chapters

Kawaii Yashie – Blaise won't be killed off...in this story (Oops, did I give too much away?)

Ams71080 – Like Ginny said in this chapter, Ron is mad. He really thought what he was doing was good.

**IMPORTANT! My laptop was taken again :(. I'm in the process of tidying my room, so I should hopefully get it back soon. This means there will not be any updates for a while coz my sister has changed the password on her laptop too! I'm using my mum's at the moment for this, but can't use it for actual writing. Don't fret though! I will continue to write chapters by hand and type them up as soon as I get my laptop back. Thank you to all my loyal readers, I'm really amazed at how well this story has done - in my opinion anyway, and I hope you continue to enjoy reading this story as it gets updated, along with the sequel once this story is finished. :D**


	15. Reminiscing

**Warning! This chapter is full of citrusy goodness!**

14

Draco woke up, and felt two strong arms holding him from behind. He smiled to himself as he remembered the night before.

"_I just do," Dean said, and kissed Draco again, who kissed him back. They slowly moved to Dean's new bed. Draco pulled Dean's shirt off and put his hands on the boy's muscled chest, pushing him onto his back._

"_You want to christen my bed?" Dean asked seductively._

_Draco didn't answer. Instead he slipped one of his hands into Dean's trousers._

Draco suddenly felt the arms pull away from him, and he felt cold. He rolled over and looked into Dean's sexy brown eyes.

"Mornin', Dray," Dean whispered, kissing Draco on the nose.

"Last night was the best night of my life."

_Draco slowly pumped at Dean's cock, who gasped, allowing Draco to use his tongue. Passion flowed like lava between the mouths of the two boys. Dean gripped the back of Draco's shirt tightly, digging his nails through into Draco's back. Draco arched his back as Dean ripped the shirt apart at the seams._

"It was so much better this time, don't you think, Dray?"

"What? Without that annoying Irish git? Of course it was."

"Seamus was a bit protective of me, I must admit. But I've imagined having your cock up my arse again ever since."

_Draco pulled his hand from Dean's cock. Dean sighed slightly. Draco pushed his hands into Dean's thick hair and kissed him deeply. Dean wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, and his hands around Draco's neck. He leant into Draco and nibbled on his ear._

"_Fuck me, please fuck me now," he whispered._

"_All in good time, Dean."_

"You do have a nice arse, I'll give you that."

"Do you think we could skip lessons today? We could do it again."

"You're mad, Thomas. We've got Snape first. He doesn't care it's the last day of term. He'd come up here and pull me out of you to get us to Potions."

"Shit."

"Don't worry, Dean. I think I need a shower. Care to join me?"

_Draco slowly lowered himself down Dean's body, touching and stroking anything he could. He undid the zip on Dean's jeans and flicked his tongue inside. Dean groaned loudly. Draco unbuttoned the jeans and they dropped to around Dean's ankles. Dean wasn't wearing any underwear; his stiff cock was throbbing._

"_Were you expecting to get some tonight?" Draco laughed. He ran his tongue up and down the shaft before engulfing it whole._

After a quick blowjob in the shower, the two boys got dressed and ran to Potions. Draco sat himself next to Draco, and put his hand on the blonde's thigh, gently stroking it. Snape started to talk, but all Draco could think about was that hand.

"_Oh my fucking, God. Draco!" Dean shouted, as Draco fellated the other boy. "Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come. Dray, fuck! Why do you do that?" he asked, as Draco removed his mouth from Dean's cock._

"_I want you to cum when I fuck you. Besides," Draco smiled, "it's fun to tease you." Draco kissed Dean, but before Dean could slip his tongue in, Draco pulled away, gently biting Dean's bottom lip._

"_Draco," Dean sulked. "Stop it."_

"_OK. No more teasing. Spread 'em."_

"Mr Malfoy!" Draco shook his head and looked directly at Snape, looking less than happy. The rest of the Potions class were also looking at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you care to enlighten us all with whatever was so important to you that you thought it apt to zone out in my lesson?"

Draco looked at Dean, who smirked.

"Are you sure you want to know, Professor?" Draco asked innocently.

"Yes, Malfoy. I do."

"Well sir, last night, me and Dean had probably the best sex the world has seen. He has one of the best arses I've ever seen. And he cums like a horse. It's so hot. And I was just reliving it, and thinking about what we're doing tonight, because to be honest, Professor, I can brew an immaculate Veritaserum anyway, so what you're saying is pretty much useless to me. Are you glad you found that out, sir? Sir?"

Snape wasn't moving, or blinking, or even breathing. He had just frozen. Dean leant towards Draco.

"_One_ of the best arses?"

_Casting a quick Lubrico, Draco gently pushed his cock into Dean's tight arse. Dean gritted his teeth slightly as Draco pushed further and further in, until he had hilted the boy._

"_Don't stop," Dean whispered. "Fuck me hard."_

_Draco slowly pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting back in. And again. And again._

_Dean screamed in extreme pleasure. "There! Oh my God, so good. Do that again!"_

_So Draco did. Dean's cries lessened slightly, as so not to wake Blaise, but they were still aural bliss to Draco._

"_Draco, I'm gonna cum. And don't you dare stop it this time." Draco started to stroke Dean's cock, which throbbed intensely in his hand. With a final thrust into Dean's arse, Draco shouted Dean's name and filled the boy's hole with his thick creamy cum. Dean came at the same time, coating Draco's hand and body, and his own body with his own cum. Draco had never seen so much cum in his life. He pulled himself out of Dean, and lay down on the bed next to him._

"_Was it worth my teasing?" Draco whispered, kissing Dean on the cheek._

"_Completely."_

*

Just a little filler chapter for you all. I hope you like it. The main story will continue in the next chapter. I apologize for the wait, but I'm on holiday for two weeks starting Monday, so I should be able to update more regularly.

The sequel to Mistakes has been confirmed! The prologue has now been written. If anyone wants to read it, send me a private message asking for it, and I can be more than happy to oblige.

Draco L Riddle - I think this chapter clears your confusion up somewhat :D  
Kawaii Yashie - I don't think so. It might happen, but for the moment, it isn't on the cards. I don't think Dean would like it much.

Keep on reviewing!


	16. The Holidays Begin

15

Blaise woke up and blearily opened his eyes. The dorm was empty. He grabbed for his wand and muttered "Tempus." A light shot out the end of his wand and hit the wall opposite where it showed the date and date. Blaise blinked a couple of times as he tried to focus. As soon as he saw the word Saturday in big red letters, he sat upright. He immediately regretted his decision and ran into the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. He cursed the other Slytherins silently. "How could they let me so fucking much?" he thought, as he threw up some more.

When he finished, Blaise lay down on the bathroom floor. His head pounded like he had was being mindfucked by the alcohol Hippogriffs, his mouth was like sandpaper, and his stomach was churning about angrily.

"Fuck!" he shouted. "It's fucking Saturday!" Blaise slowly stood up and changed his clothes, before stomping down to the hospital wing to visit Harry.

*

"Nothing new to report to you, Mr Zabini. But, like the Muggles say, no news is good news."

Blaise sat next to Harry, kissed him, and leant his head on the boy's chest. He listened to Harry breathing faintly which calmed him down slightly. He gripped Harry's hands tightly and whispered to the growing bump.

"Your daddy's going to be okay, you know that? He loves you so much. He really does. And so do I. You'll be the best baby ever, with the best daddies. And you'll be the cutest baby too. Oh, I'm going to love you so much! And your daddy will too. I know he will."

"I already do, Blaise," a croaky voice said. Blaise turned his head so quickly it hurt. Harry was looking tired, but Blaise didn't care.

"Oh my God! Harry!" Blaise almost leapt on Harry and kissed him on the lips, revelling in the fact he was kissed back for the first time in a week. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was kidnapped, tortured, raped and unconscious for a week." Blaise's face fell, but Harry smiled. "Joking, Blaise. I'm relieved."

"Mr Potter!" Madam Pompfrey came back into the room from her office. "You're awake! Thank Merlin. Here," she thrust a bottle into his hands. "Drink this. It's a pain relief potion, and you're going to need it."

*

Draco lay on his bed at Malfoy Manor. He was annoyed at having to leave Dean at Platform 9 ¾ but he had to. Dean was spending his Christmas with his grandparents, who Draco envied. Why did they get to spend time with Dean and he didn't?

He heard a tapping on his window. A barn owl from Hogwarts was sitting patiently there. Draco took the letter from it and read.

_Dear Draco_

_Harry's woken up! Get here ASAP!_

_Blaise_

Draco was elated. He ran to his parents before Flooing back to Hogwarts.

*

"I have heard some news from Lucius Malfoy," Voldemort announced to his Death Eaters. "Harry Potter has woken up from his coma. I would like to change our plans. We will break our Death Eaters out of Azkaban in 48 hours time. Be ready."

*

"Madam Pompfrey wasn't lying," Harry grimaced as he swallowed another potion. Draco and Blaise were both sitting with him, Blaise stroking Harry's bump, Draco clutching Harry's hand, who squeezed back hard through the pain. "This is almost as bad as the Cruciatus."

"At least she knows what she's doing," Blaise answered.

"What are the potions for?" Draco asked.

"Loads of things. They're a lot quicker to use than other things, and even more so when I'm awake. I've got loads for the scars, a couple for the punctured lung, three, I think, for the torn muscles, one for the bruises, two to help the bones set properly..."

"OK, got the picture, thanks."

*

Draco went back to his house that night, but Blaise stayed with Harry for the next two days, when Madam Pompfrey said something exciting to both boys.

"Harry," she said, handing him a large box. "In here is a selection of potions that you will need to take over the holidays. There are some instructions inside."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You can spend the holiday out of the Hospital Wing. I don't think either of you want to be here much longer, do you?" Both boys shook their heads. "Well then, enjoy your holidays. Hope not to see too much of you for a while." She smiled as the boys walked out of the hospital wing, hand in hand.

*

BOOM!

Ron leapt up from the grimy floor of Azkaban prison. He, along with Seamus, had stayed reasonably sane during their first week in Azkaban, both maintaining the thought that Harry was the guilty one, which was protected from the Dementors.

"Seamus!" he shouted. "What the fuck was that?"

"I dunno!" replied Seamus. "Can you hear shouting?" Ron pressed his ear to the door and could definitely hear screams and shouts that they weren't used to.

"Stand back!" a voice shouted through the door. Ron jumped back, as the voice cried "Bombarda!" The door exploded back into the wall. Ron waved his hands around to clear the smoke to see his saviour. He was flabbergasted to see who it was.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

*

Just a little chapter to help the story progress some more.

Draco L Riddle –Uncle Voldi will find out soon, don't worry! Or should you worry? I dunno yet :D

Kawaii Yashie – Sorry! This story is strictly Blaise/Harry and Draco/Dean! You'll have to wait for the sequel!

Speaking of which, don't forget to message me if you would like to read the prologue to the sequel. The sequel will be called "The Second Mistake.

Some of you may have noticed that this story has got a new name; The First Mistake. Same story, different title!


	17. Zabini Manor

16

Harry didn't quite know how it happened, but he found himself in a large car driving to Zabini Manor.

"It's one of three," Blaise explained. "There's this one in Cornwall, there's one in the south of France, and another in Tuscany. Mum and Benoit are staying in England this Christmas. I thought it would be good for you to meet them."

Harry just nodded as he looked into the distance, one hand entwined with Blaise's, the other gently cradling his bump. He was worried about meeting Blaise's parents.

"Hey," Blaise said softly. "Don't worry. They'll love you, just like I do." He chuckled. "Well, maybe not exactly like I do."

Harry smiled weakly, and his stomach flipped as the driver said "Master Zabini, we'll be there in five minutes."

"Thanks, Philippe." Blaise kissed Harry lightly. "Come on, Harry. I promise you, it'll be fine."

*

"What are you doing here, Professor?" Ron asked Dumbledore.

"I'll explain on the way. Where's Seamus?"

"Next door."

Dumbledore exploded the door of the cell next to Ron, and Seamus stumbled out. "Come. Quickly." The boys obediently followed the wizard through Azkaban. They were surrounded by shouting of hexes and screams of prisoners.

"Sir?" Ron asked again. "What's happening?"

"Voldemort is breaking the Death Eaters out of Azkaban. Our spy told us this, and we prepared the Order for a counter attack. I thought it prudent to help the two of you out."

"But why? After what we did to Potter?"

"I was horrified with what had happened to Harry. And I don't think you will be truly forgiven for it. However, as you both may now, I am a very experienced Legilimens, and unfortunately for you two and Mr Thomas, none of you are very good at Occlumency. I was able to see past the concealed truth of Mr Thomas' story, that Harry is a Death Eater. I realised that what you were doing was more just than previously conceived." They reached the entrance of the prison. "There is no Apparation wards here. Hold on to me tightly, boys." Each boy gripped one of Dumbledore's elbows. "OK, let's go."

*

Blaise was right. Harry was accepted by Blaise's parents as soon as they stepped out of the car. Mrs Zabini kissed Harry on both cheeks and hugged him tightly, and to Harry's surprise, so did her husband. Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face, Blaise whispered "He's French," and laughed, as if it explained everything.

"Come!" Blaise's mother said enthusiastically in a strong Italian accent, gesturing at nothing in particular. "We've heard so much about you, Harry! My name's Carmela, I'll have none of that Mrs Zabini business! This is my husband, Benoit. Come!" Carmela was a stunning woman. She was incredibly tall, which wasn't helped by her 4 inch red stilettos. She had impossibly straight, sleek black hair which reached her waist. She had curves in all the right places. Carmela's eyes were the same deep blue as Blaise's, which perfectly complimented her olive skin. Her high cheekbones, slightly large nose and full red lips only accentuated her beauty. Benoit was equally as good looking as his wife. He wasn't quite as tall as Carmela, but he still towered over Harry. He was slim but muscular. Benoit had a strong jawbone and a bright white smile. His brown hair fell lightly over his forehead. What amazed Harry most of all were Benoit's eyes. They were a dark, dark brown, almost black, and they were gorgeous. They were friendly, smiling eyes, but they exuded seduction.

Harry just couldn't help but stare at the Zabini's in adoration. Blaise seemed to notice this, and nudged Benoit, who chuckled.

"Harry," he said, in his deep French voice. "You're making Blaise jealous with your staring." He looked at his wife walk up to the manor. "Carmela and myself, we know we're beautiful people. As is our Blaisey." Blaise grimaced as Benoit ruffled his hair. "It's not completely our fault. Carmela's great-grandmother was a Veela, and my father was the male equivalent – a Hylas. I believe Blaise's father was a Hylas too. Come on, Carmela is about to serve lunch. We shouldn't be late. Her grandmother was a Banshee – you don't want to make her angry." Benoit laughed a rich laugh, and ran up to the house, Blaise and Harry in hot pursuit.

*

Ron's feet hit the ground and his legs buckled beneath him. Seamus collapsed next to him.

"Have you two not Apparated before?" Dumbledore struggled to hide his mirth, as the boys struggled to stand up.

"Where are we, Professor?"

"We have arrived in a cheery village called South Leatherhead. I have set up a safehouse to protect the two of you from Voldemort and the Death Eaters for the timebeing. You will have to be moved periodically, but for now, it will suffice. Come on."

*

Harry was amazed at the fantastic spread that would have rivalled Mrs Weasley's cooking. Carmela had cooked a number of delicious and unusual things. Harry had decided on the Hippogriff burgers with chocolate sauce, chilli peppers and cornflakes. He ate three without stopping before he felt remotely satisfied.

"Hungry, Harry?" Blaise asked innocently, handing him another burger.

"This is delicious, Mrs Zabini," Harry said difficultly; his mouth was full of Hippogriff.

"Thank you, Harry, but I said to call me Carmela. Mrs Zabini makes me sound old."

"But you are old, Mum," Blaise said cheekily.

Carmela frowned. "I am not old, Blaise. I am 52, a very respectable age. And I look good on it, considering I have a very unrespectable son." She stuck her tongue out at him. Harry laughed.

"I have to put up with this every day, Harry," Benoit said solemnly, but with humour in his eyes. Harry laughed again. "So what do you both do?"

"Well, Carmela is an incredibly talented model, and singer, and actress, and author, and mother, and wife, and lover." Benoit smiled. "I am only a lowly Healer at St. Mungos."

"Lowly?" Carmela said incredulously. "You're the head Healer of the Potions and Plant Poisoning Department." She turned to Harry. "And he's a well-respected consultant for the Spell Damage department." She smiled at Benoit and kissed him passionately on the lips. Blaise raised his eyebrows at Harry, who kissed Blaise. Blaise softened into the kiss, and ran his tongue gently against Harry's lips. Harry flicked his eyes to the side and broke the kiss. Blaise's parents were watching them with smiles on their faces.

Harry cleared his throat. "Mrs Zab – Carmela. Do you think I could go lie down somewhere, please? I'm a bit tired, and the baby's had enough to eat now," Harry smiled.

"Of course, Harry. Blaise, take Harry up to your room. I don't doubt that he'd sleep in there regardless of the room we give him." She smiled broadly.

Harry thanked Carmela and Benoit and followed Blaise up two flights of stairs. Harry marvelled at the beauty of the manor. It was Victorian styled, with elaborately carved wood and old portraits everywhere.

"Here we are," Blaise said, opening a large door to Harry. The bedroom was amazing. It was silver and green but stylised in such a way that it didn't seem Slytherin. Harry immediately headed for the bed, a large 4 poster bed, and fell onto his back. Blaise lay down next to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Harry was already asleep.

*

"Why do we need protecting, sir?" Seamus asked, his legs getting tired from the long walk.

"I thought it was obvious, Seamus. Voldemort is furious that you harmed his second-in-command. Harry is, or was, to lead the infiltration of Hogwarts. His plan was to overthrow me and take over the Ministry through my death." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Here we are." The three wizards stopped outside a house. It was small and grotty, but it was far away from everything. Ron felt slightly apprehensive, but was glad that he was there. Dumbledore muttered something, and the door opened.

"In you go." The boys went into the house nervously. The room they were in was sparse. There was a sofa, a sink and a fridge. There was a flight of stairs in front of them which Ron assumed lead to the bedroom. "I'm sorry it's not much, but it should be adequate for your survival. I must leave the two of you now. I have to get back to Hogwarts, but I shall come by to see you every so often. The fridge has been enchanted with a Refilling Charm, so you don't have to worry about going hungry." Without saying goodbye, Dumbledore left the two boys in silence.

*

Harry woke to find that his arms and legs had once again been bound. He immediately started to panic. He tried to shout, but he had been gagged. He lifted his head slightly and saw Blaise leering over him, sneering. Harry's ears filled with an angry ringing, so he couldn't hear what Blaise was saying, but he could see it.

*

"Harry!" Blaise said hurriedly. "Harry! Wake up! It's only a dream!"

"Blaise?" Carmela came into the room, followed by Benoit. "What's happening to Harry?"

*

Blaise turned and said something to the two people who came into the room. Harry was terrified as they both loomed over him. The woman pointed her wand at him and Harry was overwhelmed with pain.

*

"It didn't work!" Carmela shouted in a panic. "The Calming Spell didn't work!"

"Come on Harry," Blaise said worriedly. "Snap out of it."

*

Harry heard a loud snapping noise and noticed that the restraint holding down his right arm had broken. He had no idea how it happened, but he didn't care. All he thought about was escaping. He snatched the wand from the woman's outstretched hand and leapt up as far as he could. He wildly brandished the wand, waving it at all three people. The older male stepped towards him menacingly.

*

"Benoit," Carmela said warningly. "Be careful."

"Come on, Harry," Benoit whispered. "It's OK, you're safe. Give me the wand."

Harry pointed the wand at Benoit's chest and shouted a wild hiss. A ball of blinding white light shot out of the wand and went through Benoit's chest, striking the wall behind him. The man crumpled to the floor.

"That's it," Carmela said sternly. She took a step towards Harry, who pointed the wand at her. "Blaise, cover your ears."

"Mum," Blaise said. "Don't do it."

"I said cover your ears!" the woman shouted. Blaise obeyed.

Harry stared at the woman with slightly vacant eyes. Her face started to shrink on itself, until it looked almost skeletal. Her skin seemed to have a slight green tinge to it. Carmela opened her mouth and screamed. Harry stepped backwards and dropped the wand. He fell to his knees and clutched his ears tightly. The windows in the room were shaking violently and the glasses on the bedside table had already shattered. Harry opened his mouth and screamed too. As soon as she heard it, Carmela stopped screaming. She nodded to Blaise, who sat down next to Harry. Blaise started to sing. It was a wordless song, low and pleasant. Harry lowered his head to the floor, and he was suddenly asleep. Blaise carefully lifted Harry onto his bed.

"Mum, is Benoit going to be alright?" Carmela was gripping her husband's hand tightly.

"I don't know," she murmured, her skin and face back to normal. "I hope so, but we have no idea what Harry cast. I'll take Ben to my room, you stay here with Harry." She picked her wand up from the floor, and wordlessly levitated Benoit out of the room. Blaise closed the door behind them, and looked sadly at Harry, who was now peaceful. Blaise sat on the bed next to him, and gently stroked Harry's hair. The sleeping boy stirred slightly, so Blaise began to sing again, this time a slower, haunting tune. Tears fell freely from Blaise's eyes as he sang all his true feelings towards Harry; the love he felt all the time, but the fear of the unavoidable war in which Harry would have to participate, the confusion of Harry's situation at the moment, the anger he held towards Weasley and Finnegan, the relief he would feel when they are dead, and the pain he felt that very moment when he realised he couldn't help Harry. Blaise stopped singing, and audibly sobbed. He held tightly onto Harry's hand and buried his face into Harry's shoulder.

*

Carmela paced in her room. She was unable to revive Benoit, and she had a suspicious feeling that one of the few people who could wake him was himself. She laughed bitterly and closed her eyes. She thought of one other person who could help her. But did she dare? She had to, she decided. Carmela inhaled deeply and summoned her Veela magic, which she combined with her normal magic. It usually drained her quickly, but as it was for only a few seconds, she believed she would be fine. As she felt the magics flow through her, she pressed down hard on her left forearm. After a few seconds, she let go and sat at the foot of the bed. She exhaled and let the Veela fade back into herself. She tapped her foot impatiently when there was a loud crack. She jumped up and bowed low.

"My Lord."

"Carmela," Voldemort said calmly, but with some anger on his face. "I was shocked to feel my own Mark burn. That's never happened before."

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but I didn't know who else to ask. It's Harry, my Lord. He's in trouble somehow, and I thought you would be the best, no, the only person able to help us."

Voldemort's features softened slightly. "Explain, Carmela." So she did. When she got to the spell Harry shot at Benoit, he raised a thin hand. "Did Harry say anything before he cast the spell?"

"No, my Lord. He made a noise, and the ball shot through Benoit."

"What kind of noise?"

"It was a sort of hiss, I suppose. Is it important, my Lord?"

"Take me to Harry, now!"

Carmela quickly walked to Blaise's room, Voldemort following. As they entered, Blaise also leapt from the bed and bowed. Voldemort nodded his head towards the boy as he crouched by Harry, who was still sleeping deeply. Voldemort put a hand either side of Harry's head, and closed his eyes. His eyelids flickered quickly as memories fleeted through his vision, until he found the one he wanted. Voldemort replayed the spell a couple of times before recognising it. He stood up quickly and turned to the Zabinis.

"I can help them both." Blaise smiled weakly.

"Can we help, my Lord?" Carmela asked.

The Dark Lord shook his head. "Just look after Harry and Benoit." Carmela nodded and went back to her husband. Voldemort clicked his fingers. A table topped with two black cauldrons and many different vials and drawers appeared on the table. Voldemort's hands moved faster than Blaise could track as he added different liquids and leaves to the cauldrons, stirring them and boiling them. After what seemed like an eternity, the man stepped back and wiped his forehead. He turned to Blaise, who was sitting on the floor by Harry.

"Harry seemed to be experiencing a terror of some kind," Voldemort explained to Blaise. "I saw that he believed you, your mother and your step-father were planning on attacking him. It's not his fault that he attacked Benoit. This potion is a very strong Calming Solution. He will need to take a vial full before he sleeps. It should also help with the mental scars I found in him. I must go talk to your mother. Give Harry my regards."

"Thank you, my Lord," Blaise said, watching the man leave. He really wasn't as bad as people made him out to be.

*

"Abhorum Gagato," Voldemort said simply.

"What's that?" Carmela asked.

"It's a hex, very similar to Stupefy, but while the victim is unconscious, their life force is slowly drained into the caster. I'm actually very glad you Summoned me, Carmela. Not just for my sake, as you well know, Benoit is my most accomplished Healer, but for Blaise's. I think if Benoit had died, it would have directly affected Harry through your son." He paused. "Your husband needs to consume this entire potion, and then he will wake up. When he does, and when Harry does, come to Malfoy Manor. I have something of great importance there."

*

Carmela had great difficulty forcing the potion down Benoit's throat, but with the help of a Swallowing Charm, she managed. As soon as the cauldron was empty, Benoit started to come around. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Benoit!" Carmela shouted, wrapping her arms tightly around her husband.

"Mon Dieu, Carmela," he said, slightly muffled.

"Come on, quickly. We must check on Harry."

The woman dragged Benoit into Blaise's room. Harry seemed to be awake, but Carmela couldn't be sure, as Blaise was hugging the boy's head.

"Blaise!" Carmela said, making her son's head turn. "I take it Harry's awake too?" Blaise nodded and let go of Harry. Harry got off the bed and hugged Carmela.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, Harry," she answered. "Lord Voldemort came and told us what happened to you. You're not to blame. But now you're awake, we have much to do." Harry let go of her. "Blaise, Harry, get changed as quickly as possible. We're going to Malfoy Manor."

*

Four Floos later, the Zabinis and Harry arrived in the large entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. They were warmly greeted by Lucius and Narcissa. Draco was standing slightly behind them, hand in hand with Dean, who grinned at Harry and lifted the left sleeve of his robe. Even against Dean's dark skin, Harry could clearly see the Dark Mark.

"Upstairs," was all Lucius said, before he and his wife started to walk with Benoit and Carmela. Draco and Dean walked with Harry and Blaise.

"Congrats, Dean!" Harry whispered.

"Thanks! I was shit scared at the time, but I don't regret it at all. Just before I took it, Mr Malfoy told me something very interesting. He was in the same year at Hogwarts with my father! Apparently, he was one of the best students they had there!"

"Cool! How are things with you and Draco?"

"They're good. I was worried that Mr and Mrs Malfoy wouldn't approve of me, but they were more than welcoming."

Harry smiled. "Is it love yet?"

Dean hit Harry lightly. "Not yet," he laughed. "Seriously though, Harry, I've never felt like this before."

"Like what? Your stomach turns when you look into his eyes?"

"Yeah..."

"And you feel jealous whenever he's near somebody else?"

"Yeah..."

"And you feel empty inside if he leaves you for one second?"

"Yeah..."

"Hate to break it to you, Dean, but what you have for Draco, it's love."

They stopped abruptly in front of a large door. Lucius held his hand up to it and it opened. The room behind was dark and gloomy. Figures were standing in a semi circle facing the door. The group of people walked in, and completed the circle. One figure stepped forward.

"Harry," Voldemort said. "I'm glad to see you are well again. Later, we will speak privately about your mission. However, I have an early Christmas gift for you." Voldemort clicked his fingers. Two Death Eaters pulled into the centre of the circle a large sack, which was squirming around on the floor. Voldemort clicked again and the sack disappearing, revealing a naked male body with a sack over his head.

"Harry, take it off."

Harry carefully stepped closer to the person. He knelt down and tried to pull the sack off, but the boy wouldn't stop moving. Harry pinned him down by the throat and yanked the sack of his head. He gasped as he saw who it was.

*

Ooo! Evil cliffie for you!

Sorry this chapter took a couple of days to arrive here, but as you can see, it's a long one, so I hope that makes up for it.

Kawaii Bell – Good luck with your midterms!

Draco L Riddle – Hopefully that makes you feel less in a mess!

Ams71080 – You'll find out in the next chapter, it's a goody!


	18. Memories Speak Louder Than Words

WARNING! Torture in this chapter!

17

The boy looked pitiful, but Harry couldn't help but laugh. He laughed heartily but evilly, like he had never laughed before. Through the bruises, cuts and the lack of an eye or hair, Harry recognised the boy immediately.

"Hey there, Ronnikins," Harry sneered. "How does it feel? To be the torture victim? At least I survived. You won't for much longer." Harry stood up. "Thank you, Tom. This is much appreciated." Harry paused for a moment, kicking Ron in the face. "Would it be possible to see what happened to him? Just to know how much pain he was put through would be fantastic."

Voldemort smiled broadly, startling Harry slightly. He'd never smiled like that before. "Of course, Harry. I'll get the Pensieve sent to your room, along with the memory."

Harry nodded, before kicking Ron again.

*

"Harry," Blaise whispered. "Are you sure about this? Going in alone, I mean."

"Never been surer about anything," Harry answered. "Except loving you." He gave Blaise a hasty kiss. "I just don't want you to experience it. I've been tortured already, I can handle it. I love you so much, you know that?" Blaise couldn't answer before Harry put his face to the Pensieve and fell through.

*

Harry fell into a small dark room. In front of him were Ron and Seamus.

"Fuck," Ron said. "I'm starving." He opened the fridge, which was full to the brim of different foods. He grabbed two Pumpkin Pasties and passed one to Seamus. Both boys took a bite, and chewed for a few seconds before fainting.

The memory faded and Harry then saw himself in the room he had just left the Death Eaters in. Ron and Seamus were hanging by their wrists in the centre of the room, surrounded by two Death Eaters, both pointing their wands at them. Dumbledore walked into the room and faced the two boys.

"Boys, boys, boys," he shook his head as a bell chimed. "You hear that? It's been an hour since I rescued you from Azkaban. The Polyjuice Potion is about to wear off." As soon as the words left his mouth, Dumbledore changed. His beard shrank back into his face, and seemed to shoot out the back of his head. His eyes changed from twinkling blue to cold grey. After a minute, Lucius Malfoy stood in front of them.

"Surprise!" he mocked. "Now, we've heard what happened to Harry. And our Lord is somewhat annoyed about it. You're here to be punished for your crime." Lucius' face was lined with fury. He took a place in front of the boys as pops and cracks were heard from all directions as the Death Eaters Apparated. "We're going to have some fun here." Lucius laughed loudly, and it echoed throughout the hall. "I think I'll begin." He pointed his wand at Ron. "Crucio!" Harry smirked as Ron twisted in pain and screamed.

"Oh no," Bellatrix Lestrange jeered. "We can't be having any screaming, not just yet. Pegarboca!" Both Ron's and Seamus' lips sealed themselves shut. Bellatrix struck Seamus with the Cruciatus. Both boys struggled in their restraints as they writhed in agony. Eventually, Lucius and Bellatrix removed the curse.

"Aww, does it hurt?" Bellatrix laughed. "That's just for starters. You see, there's quite a lot of us and we're ever so angry. Ever. So. Angry." She roared another Cruciatus at Seamus, only for a few seconds.

"Come on, Bella," Lucius said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Let someone else have a go." She glared at the man before turning around and taking her place in the circle with Lucius. Two more Death Eaters took their place and fired Cruciatuses at the boys. Harry couldn't help but cringe, though he was revelling in their pain. More and more cries of Crucio were heard at quicker intervals, until every Death Eater had a go. Once again, Lucius and Bellatrix stood close to the boys. Harry took a look at them to see, to his joy, that they were crying heavily.

"I think you've had enough...magical torture," Bellatrix hissed. She flicked her wand and the boy's robes vanished. Their eyes widened as they realised what was about to happen. "You see, boys, some of the Death Eaters – Crabbe, Mulciber, Dolohov, for example – have been starved of sexual pleasure for so long. I don't think they'd mind what they fuck, even if it is a pair of cowardly, snivelling, treacherous little brats, who deserve to be torn to shreds. But you're lucky. A couple of us don't need or want to fuck you, myself and Lucius included." She turned to the Death Eaters. "Do what you like to them, just don't kill them. Weasley has been promised to Harry, and the Dark Lord said to give Finnegan to Greyback and Lupin." She chuckled, before drawing a small blade and pulling it across Seamus' chest. "You like the sound of that, Finnegan? Being left to the werewolves? Don't worry too much; it's not the full moon until tomorrow. But who knows? They might keep you til then." She spat in his face, and two hulking Death Eaters approached the boys from behind. Ron turned his head slightly and saw the giant of a man approaching. He tried to squirm away, but Bellatrix held the knife to his neck. "Move, and you'll die." Harry wondered for a moment why Ron didn't let Bellatrix slit his throat there and then; it would have been so much less painful for him. But Ron obliged, tensing up and silently screaming bloody murder as the man – who, judging by his face, Harry assumed was Greg's father – pushed himself into him. Seamus was having a similar experience with another big man. Bellatrix pulled the knife away from Ron, and slapped him hard in the face. Lucius had taken to hitting Seamus on his body with his walking stick, leaving nasty purple bruises. Ron's first rapist pulled himself out roughly, and before the ginger could relax, he was brutally entered again. Goyle punched Ron in the face, took the knife from Bellatrix and carved a deep cut straight down Ron's stomach. As Ron and Seamus were raped more and more, their attackers cut into their bodies, marking it like a tally. Lucius and Bellatrix never stopped their onslaught of beating and cutting the boys, until the tally showed ten.

"I'm bored of this manual labour," Bellatrix sighed dramatically. She put her knife away and pulled out her wand, before turning to Lucius. "I'm bored of this one too." She gestured at Seamus. "Take him to the wolves. But unseal his mouth. I want to hear him scream." Lucius nodded and dragged the struggling boy out of the room. The people in the main room did nothing until they heard the first scream of the Irish boy. Bellatrix grinned evilly. She leered at Ron. "I bet you'd like to die as well? Tough. You're going to be alive for far too long. Crucio!" Ron's lips tore apart as he let out a rough scream. He barely heard the other Death Eaters shout the same curse, but he felt it. Pain flowed through his veins, his blood boiling, pushing its way out through his skin. His head had been set on fire. His eyes bulged in his head. Blood dripped from his ripped lips. Slowly, the pain throughout his body subsided, until only his head hurt. At that point, he noticed the smell of smoke, and realised his head was actually on fire. He shook his head violently to put the flames out, but only aggravated them. Lucius came back into the room and laughed loudly. He pointed his wand and said "Ardeguamenti!" Boiling water shot from his wand and simultaneously doused the flames while continuing to burn.

Bellatrix swapped her wand for her blade again, which she held dangerously close to Ron's face. "I think it's time we take you to our Lord. But first..." Harry closed his eyes tightly, knowing what she was about to do, but the darkness couldn't mask Ron's cries of agony. Harry slowly opened his eyes. Ron seemed to have passed out. Blood was pouring from where his left eye used to be. It was now lying on the floor. Bellatrix crushed it under her shoe before cutting the ropes holding Ron up. He fell to the floor with a loud crash. She jerked her head in the direction of two Death Eaters, who picked the boy off the floor and carried him out of the room.

*

Harry came out of the Pensieve, looking grim. He said nothing to Blaise as he left the room.

*

The doors of the darkened room burst open. Harry stormed in, wand outstretched and pointing at Ron. Harry yelled "Crucio!" and watched the boy writhe in pain once more. As he dropped the curse, he pulled Ron to his feet by his neck and hissed in his ear "They really didn't torture you enough. I'm actually surprised at Bella for not doing this. DEFODIO!" Harry slashed his wand across Ron's groin. Ron howled as his penis was severed. Blood leaked out easily from the wound. Harry picked up the dismembered organ and forced it into Ron's face. "EAT IT!" he shouted. Ron pressed his lips together tightly. "No? Bella, your knife." The woman handed Harry her blade, and he pushed it into the corner of Ron's lips. He sliced the knife through Ron's cheek on one side, and then the other, before throwing the knife to the floor. "Your mouth's big enough for it," he whispered, pulled Ron's jaw down and shoving the member down Ron's throat, who started to splutter and choke. Harry pushed Ron to the floor and pointed his wand again. "Sectumsempra!" Deep gashes formed across Ron's chest and stomach. The boy was covered in blood by now, and started to go a pale blue colour. Harry knelt by the boy. "Ronald Bilius Weasley," he murmured, so no-one else could hear him. "I forgive you." He stood up and pointed his wand once more. "Avada Kedavra!"

*

No questions to answer this time! You all asked about whom the person was, and now you know. Hope you liked this chapter!


	19. Unfortunate Repercussions

18

Voldemort watched from a distance as Harry tortured and killed his former best friend. He turned to the man next to him.

"Tell me, Severus," he said quietly. "Has Harry always been so..." he paused as if to find the right word. "So angry, so violent?"

"In a word, my Lord, yes. Potter hides it well at times, so when it's finally unleashed, he can be dangerous."

"Mmm...I've seen that side of him, and I have to admit he is a formidable foe when angry. If he could harness that power all the time...It would be a sight to behold."

"You speak as if you admire him."

"Admire, no. Respect, definitely. Harry seems to be a very powerful wizard."

"My Lord, you realise that it is down to you that he is this way. In a way."

"I suppose that's true. Harry believed for fourteen years that I killed his parents."

"That's fourteen years of pent up anger that is just willing to be unleashed. And now he has a true target, an accessible target for that power."

"Dumbledore." Voldemort was silent for a moment. "I'll talk to the boy tomorrow. He can begin his training with me after Christmas. Dumbledore will be dead by the time Harry turns sixteen."

*

Harry lay on top of his duvet, hands above his head. He couldn't stop thinking about Ron. He hated the boy...no, that wasn't true. Harry missed him. He was his best friend for four years. _"Anyone sitting there? He asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full." _That was the best moment of Harry's first 11 years. His first friend who wouldn't be, who couldn't be, scared away by Dudley. Ron was the funniest person Harry had met, and strangely protective about him and Hermione. Like in Second Year. _Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" _Harry quietly laughed as he remembered the slugs. But it was Harry's Third Year that he remembered the most. Harry had come to the realisation that he possibly was gay. He started to have dreams of the sexual variety, which usually involved him and another male, who never had a face. Harry didn't mind that much about the face, as he was occupied with other body parts. However, one night, Harry's mystery male was different. He was taller, thinner and slightly gawky. And ginger. This night, he had a face. The face of Ron Weasley. That night, Harry woke in a cold sweat. Did he really have a crush on his best friend? He had avoided Ron for a few days, until the redhead had an argument with Hermione, and he had to talk to him again, but Harry always had a niggling voice in his head, telling him to act on his dream. He never did, and eventually the voice was silenced by another, in Fourth Year, when he dreamt about the other Champion, Cedric Diggory. Harry assumed it was around that time that Harry and Ron's friendship started to break down, when Harry's name was taken from the Goblet of Fire. _"You want to get to bed, Harry, I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photocall or something."..."Should've realised you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with practising for your next interview in peace." _And even when Ron admitted he was wrong, Harry had his doubts about their reconciliation, which became apparent this year. Harry sighed and rolled onto his side. Why was Ron such a bastard? He got what he deserved, and that should have been it, but for Harry it wasn't.

He was relieved when Blaise came into the room. All thoughts of Ron fled his mind as his boyfriend lightly kissed him. Blaise lay on the bed, and Harry rolled on top of him, where he felt most comfortable. As the kiss got more heated, Harry gripped tightly into Blaise's hair. Blaise ran his hands down Harry's back, and slipped them under his waistband. Blaise massaged Harry's firm cheeks, before slipping a slender finger between them. Blaise had hardly started to stroke Harry's hole when the boy pushed himself away from Blaise and curled up in a ball.

"Harry?" Blaise said, putting his hand on Harry's arm. Harry flinched at the touch and started to cry. "Harry, what is it?"

"It's not you, Blaise," he answered. "It was like I was back in the Room of Requirement." He shuddered. "I'm...I'm not ready yet."

"Oh, Harry." Blaise kissed the back of Harry's head. "I'm so sorry, I should have realised." He pulled his wand from his trousers and lazily flicked it. His and Harry's robes changed into pyjamas, and the duvet they were lying on fell on top of them. Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry. "Harry, I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you. We don't have to do anything until you're ready for it. Know that I'll never hurt you, ever. I love you far too much." He kissed Harry once more, and both boys fell asleep.

*

OK, that's another short chapter for you. I was going to add Voldemort's first lesson with Harry into it, but decided it should be in a new chapter.

I'm such an unbelievably soppy bastard sometimes. That last bit that Blaise says in this chapter – the "Harry, I love you so much..." I cried a little when writing it, and I don't cry a lot!

Makurayami Ookami – lol, it had to be done, and I don't think you were the only one that thought Ron and Seamus would get away with it. I'm such a mean author though!

Chakalah – This chapter may explain a bit more why Harry forgave Ron. I personally think it was a spiteful forgiveness, as it showed Ron that Harry hadn't been broken, and what they did to him only made him a stronger, better person than they were.

IMPORTANT! I need all my readers' help! There will be a massive (hopefully) battle scene near the end of this fic between Dumbledore and a few of the Infiltration Squad. Basically, what will happen is they will fight for a while, then Dumbledore will point his wand at someone and say "Avada Kedavra! (OOO! I know, right?!) What I want your help with is who is Dumbledore about to kill? You have a choice between:

Harry

Neville

Blaise

Dean

Draco

Hermione

Please leave your answer in a review. This poll will last a few chapters, until the chapter before the fight. I won't reveal the result until the actual chapter. Please vote, or I'll have to choose, and I don't want to! :D


	20. Training

19

The next day, after peacefully waking up with Blaise, Harry was summoned by Voldemort to start his training.

"Harry," the Dark Lord said. "I will be teaching you very advanced Dark Magic, as well as protective charms, Apparation and Animagusism. A lot of this won't be put into practice until you've had the baby, as it could potentially harm him."

"Animagusism?" Harry said bemusedly. "Like, how to become an Animagus?"

"Yes. How do you think I evaded capture in the War for so long? My magical signature was being tracked to try and catch me whenever I cast a spell or Apparated. I quickly discovered that I could transform myself into a bat and no-one would come after me. It became my modus operandi, I suppose. I flew, killed and escaped as the Aurors came."

"When did you-"

"I studied to become an Animagus in my 3rd Year. I finally managed it at the end of my fourth."

"Was there a reason you chose a bat?"

"Not particularly. I think it was the vampire stigma that surrounds them which enticed me. Bats are seriously misunderstood creatures, Harry, but they're fantastic. The body of a bat was perfect for my needs. Which leads me to your first piece of homework." Voldemort chuckled as Harry groaned. "It's not like that. I want you to think hard about what your Animagus should be. It needs to be practical, but should also reflect your personality. But it can't be too obvious, such as a stag." He smiled. "Now, tonight we will start on the defensive side of things. As you probably know, Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard. And even though you're his "Golden Boy", if and when he discovers your true affiliations, he will stop at nothing to stop you. He may not kill you, but death may be favourable. Do you know what happened to Grindelwald?" Harry shook his head. "Him and Dumbledore had one of the biggest duels known to wizardkind. Dumbledore obiviously won. Grindelwald was scarred for life and died in Azkaban. You will learn the most powerful defensive spells I know." Voldemort flicked his wand quickly. Harry shouted "Protego!" and reflected the spell back. "Impressive, Harry. Very impressive. A wandless shield charm. That gives me a good idea of your power. If you can cast it wandlessly, you should be able to produce one wordlessly too, and then wandlessly and wordlessly. Let's practice it now. I'll start with Expelliarmus to get you used to it, then I'll move up to Stupefy. We'll practice with Crucio once you've given birth. Ready, Harry? Wordlessly." Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew from his hand and into Voldemort's. He threw it back. "Again!"

On the third attempt, Harry deflected the spell. Voldemort's wand ended up in Harry's hand. Harry looked pleased but tired. Voldemort took his wand back.

"Excellent work, Harry! I knew you were strong, but even so...Wordless magic isn't easy. Well done." He looked at Harry, who seemed close to collapsing. "We'll leave it there for tonight." He paused for a moment. "How did you feel yesterday? When you killed Weasley?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh...I don't know..."

"Come on, Harry. You must have felt something? Pride, guilt, regret?"

Harry's cheeks tinged red. "It felt good. I felt powerful, like nothing could stop me. I know I shouldn't, I mean, Ron was my friend. But it was amazing."

"That's exactly how I felt when I first killed too. The same thing happens to everyone. Come back tomorrow, and we'll practice wandless wordless shields." Harry nodded and slowly walked back to his room.

*

By the end of their second lesson, Harry had managed to stop a Stunning Curse wordlessly and without his wand. He wasn't even very tired.

"Harry, you've done so much better than I expected. You can have tomorrow off, but the day after, we'll start offensive curses." Voldemort pulled a book from a bookcase and handed it to Harry. "Here. I'd like you to read this. It's about the curses we will study in more detail, as well as some more powerful defensive charms we will also study at a later date. Go, Blaise will be waiting for you." Voldemort grinned as Harry left the room.

*

Blaise was already asleep when Harry got back to their room, so Harry sat himself in a comfy chair and had a read of the book. It was very interesting, Harry thought, and gave some powerful insight into Dark curses, including the Unforgivables. Harry read the section on Avada Kedavra with interest.

_Avada Kedavra – the Killing Curse – is the most powerful and dangerous of the three Unforgivables. It causes instantaneous death to the victim, and leaves no marks on the body. Effectively, the curse turns the victim's body off._

_The curse is said to have been created by Herpo the Foul as a way of getting back at the wizards who arrested him and killed his Basilisk. It is through this that he also created Horcruxes._

_The curse is recognisable for the jet of blinding green light that is fired from the wand. It is notable that Avada Kedavra is one of only a few curses that cannot be cast wandlessly. It can be cast wordlessly but this is a rare occurance. Although the curse isn't the only one which causes death, it is by far the quickest and cleanest._

_The Killing Curse has no counter-curse, shield or way of blocking. There has been extensive research into this, but to no avail. However, through this research, many new spells and charms have been created. The most successful and well known of which is the Projected Shield, where a shield can be thrown from a wand to protect someone at a distance. The incantation for this is Protego Gittare. By aiming your wand at another person and casting the Projected Shield, that person will be protected by your Shield._

Harry closed the book. That spell could be useful, he thought, as he snuggled up to Blaise and fell asleep.

*

In the morning at breakfast, Harry thought he'd try out this new spell.

"Hey, Draco," he said. "Throw something at Blaise." He tried not to laugh as he tried to decide who looked more shocked.

"Why?" they asked at the same time.

"Just do it, please. I want to try something."

Draco picked up a croissant. He looked at Harry warily. Harry secretly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Blaise. As Draco threw the croissant, Harry muttered "Protego Gittare." The croissant bounced off the shield and hit Draco in the face. This time Harry couldn't help himself, and he burst out in laughter.

"What did you do, Blaise?" Draco asked angrily, brushing crumbs from his hair.

"I didn't do anything, it was Harry!" Blaise was now trying difficultly to contain himself. Draco turned to Harry, who had gone bright red from laughing so much.

"Sorry, Draco. I had to test it. And it worked rather well I thought." He started to laugh again, when he felt something in his stomach. He stopped laughing and clutched it tightly.

"What is it, Harry?" Blaise asked. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked at Blaise. "Nothing. Feel!" Harry grabbed Blaise's hand and pressed it to his bump. Blaise frowned before his eyes widened. "He's kicking!"

*

I think this is a nice place to end this chapter. Happy chapter!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Don't forget to vote for who should be at the receiving end of Dumbledore's Avada! Choose between Harry, Draco, Neville, Blaise, Dean and Hermione!


	21. Merry Christmas

20

"Yes, Harry," Benoit reassured for the seventh time. "It's perfectly normal for a wizard's baby to kick after 3 months. Don't worry."

"But are you sure?"

Benoit turned to his step-son. "Blaise, please shut your boyfriend up." Blaise smiled, and crushed his lips onto Harry's. "Like that, you mean?"

"Yeah, something like that." Benoit smiled. "Harry, have you thought anymore about your Animagus?"

"How do you know?"

"Our Lord spoke to me and Carmela about it. Our Lord's tutoring Blaise in Animagusism too."

"Oh, okay. Well, I had a few thoughts. A lion's too obvious, and a bit ungraceful. I was actually thinking of a bird, but I'm not quite sure which. Maybe an eagle, or an owl. An owl would be cool. What about you, Blaise?"

"I'm definitely not following in the family footsteps." He shot a glare at Benoit. "Mum and Benoit are both horses. A birdy thing would be good, actually. We could fly around together majestically in the sky..." Blaise sighed into a daydream. Harry shook his head and turned back to Benoit.

"So you're a horse?"

*

Harry spent the days up til Christmas with Voldemort, and the nights reading books Voldemort gave him. The Dark Lord was very impressed with Harry's new skills.

"I'm very impressed with your new skills, Harry," Voldemort said on Christmas Eve. "Projecting a Shield Charm like that is very powerful, even if it's only used to reflect baked goods." He laughed. "Now, I've heard your idea of an Animagus, and I support it 100%. Magnificent, yet underrated." He looked at the clock. "It's late. Go have a great Christmas with the Zabinis. I believe Dean and the Malfoys will be with you too." Harry bade him goodbye and walked to the door. "Enjoy your present," Voldemort laughed again. "Goodnight."

That night, Harry and Blaise Flooed back to Zabini Manor. Blaise fell asleep quickly, but Harry stayed awake, flicking wearily through half a dozen wizarding catalogues. How could he have forgotten about Christmas? He easily found gifts for his friends, found it slightly trickier to buy for the Malfoys, Voldemort and the Zabinis, but found it nearly impossible to find something for Blaise. He picked up the last catalogue he had. He turned it to the first page and grinned. He found the perfect present.

*

Christmas morning, Harry was woken by an excited Blaise, who was bouncing on the bed, chanting "Presents, presents, presents!"

Harry fumbled around for his glasses and put them on his face.

"Merry Christmas Blaise," he said, leaning in for a kiss, which Blaise willingly gave him.

"Merry Christmas Harry. Now come on! Breakfast, and then presents!" Blaise started to run out of the room. He turned to Harry before he left; the brunette was slowly climbing out of bed. "QUICKLY!!!"

*

Harry entered the living room of Zabini Manor, still in his pyjamas. He wasn't surprised to see the Malfoys and Dean with the Zabinis, but he was surprised to see them all in their pyjamas too.

Carmela seemed to notice the bemused look on Harry's face. "It's a silly tradition between our families that every Christmas we go to one of the Manors and spend the day together in our pyjamas." Harry shook his head, muttering something to himself, but sat down on the floor between Blaise's legs, next to Draco and Dean.

The four boys ate breakfast quickly while the adults chatted away quietly. Before long, there was a pile of presents in front of each of them.

"Come on, boys, finish your food," Lucius said. "We want to open our presents too!" Harry laughed and swallowed the last of his toast. He moved himself next to Blaise and snuggled up to his arm. Draco did the same to Dean.

"Who's first then?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Calm, Draco," Narcissa warned. "We're guests in this house. The hosts should choose." Draco whispered something, but fussed no more.

"Blaise," Carmela said. "Why don't you go first?"

"Alright," the boy said excitedly. He quickly tore the wrapping paper off all the gifts except Harry's. He had received a small mountain of Honeyduke's chocolate from everyone, which he was ecstatic about. He slowly unwrapped Harry's present. His face lit up as he held it up.

"Harry...it's beautiful. Put it on me." Harry took the chain from Blaise and put it on him. On the chain was a small gold locket, which had an engraving of Harry and Blaise kissing on the front. Blaise opened it up and saw a picture of the two of them, Blaise with his arms around Harry, and the two of them were laughing.

"You like it?"

"I love it." Blaise turned back to face Harry and kissed him. "It's perfect." They kissed again, until someone cleared their throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Draco drawled. "But some of us would like to open our presents."

"Oh, don't be such a prude," Dean laughed, before kissing Draco, who went slightly pink. "You like?"

"Yeah, but I still want my presents!"

*

After watching everyone open their presents, thanking Harry for his thoughtful gifts, it was finally his turn. Harry reached for the box at the top of his pile. It read "Dear Harry, Merry Christmas, love Narcissa and Lucius." Harry smiled at the couple and ripped the wrapping paper off the gift. Although it was quite a small box, it held more than Harry could imagine it would. He pulled out a lot of clothes for the baby and couldn't stop thanking the Malfoys for them. The Zabinis also gave him baby clothes and a few pairs of shoes, which Blaise was delighted about. He had received a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Ginny, a large book about spell creation from Hermione, an unusual plant from Neville and a necklace made of Butterbeer corks from Luna. He reached for a small square present from Remus and Sirius, which turned out to be a book on baby names. Dean grinned as Harry reached for the present from him and Draco. Harry looked at the black boy warily as he unwrapped a black book. The cover read "A Long History of Goblin Warfare". Harry looked at the boys as he randomly chose a page in the book. He slammed it shut almost immediately, before slowly opening the book to the inside cover. A bright pink title read "The Gay Wizard's Kama Sutra". Harry looked at Dean again, who winked and said "It's a really interesting book. Me and Draco enjoyed it a lot." The two boys laughed and kissed. Harry picked up the final present that he had and looked at Blaise expectantly, who gave a quick, nervous smile. Harry looked at the label on the gift, which read "To Harry, Hope you and Blaise have a great Christmas. From Tom." Harry lifted the lid of the unwrapped present and his eyes almost popped out of his head. He quickly looked around at the people in the room, who were expecting him to show them what he got. He shook his head at them before passing the gift to Blaise, who giggled when he looked at it. Harry took the gift back and put it with the rest of his.

"Excellent," Carmela said, standing up. "Now that's done, let's have dinner. If you want-"

"Mum, wait," Blaise said. "I haven't given Harry his present yet." Carmela sat down, and everyone turned to the boys.

"Harry," Blaise said slowly. "I know we've known each other for only three months, but I love you so much. You're having my baby, and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. So," he pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

*

Ahhh! Another happy ending of a chapter for you.

Keep voting for the target of Dumbledore's Avada Kedavra! Choose between Harry, Blaise, Draco, Dean, Neville and Hermione!!!


	22. More Than Anything

21

"_Harry," Blaise said slowly. "I know we've known each other for only three months, but I love you so much. You're having my baby, and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. So," he pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"_

Harry's eyes widened. "Marry you?"

Blaise put the ring down and held Harry's hand. "Yes Harry, marry me. Nothing matters to me except you. The houses, the money, even the chocolate frogs, they don't mean a thing to me, as long as I've got you." Blaise noticed the worried look on Harry's face. "You don't have to say yes. We don't need rings or a ceremony to show our love for each other. You mean the world to me, that's all that matters. You and the baby, our baby, you're all I need. I lo-" Harry pressed his free hand to Blaise's lips.

"You talk too much, Blaise." Harry smiled. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you!" Harry flung his arms around Blaise and crushed their lips together as the other couples in the room hugged tightly with huge smiles on their faces. After a moment, Blaise pushed Harry off him and picked the box up from the floor again. He took the ring from the box and gently pushed it onto Harry's ring finger.

"Blaise," Harry gasped. "It's gorgeous." It was an elegant yet simple gold ring, with three small diamonds set into it.

"Just like you then." Blaise kissed Harry again, full of passion and love.

"Come on!" Carmela said loudly, separating the two boys. "Now it's time for dinner."

*

After a belly-bursting five course meal, Blaise and Harry slowly walked up to their room. They were surprised to see Dean and Draco already there.

"So," Dean said. "Are we going to see what the Dark Lord sent you?" Without asking for permission, Dean grabbed the box from the bottom of the bed and opened it. His jaw dropped. Draco had a look and burst into laughter.

"Lord Voldemort bought these for you?" He tipped the contents of the box onto the bed. Harry and Blaise sat on a sofa next to it. "Let's have a look then. One, two, three, FOUR dildos, some furry handcuffs, oooh, a leopard print thong, some rope, lube and condoms – bit late for those, Blaise – and a whip? Wow...The Dark Lord has a kinky side. Mmm...If you don't mind, Blaise, I think me and Draco will 'test' a couple of these."

"No, that's fine," Blaise said absently.

"Cool, let's leave these two alone, Drake." Dean picked up the thong, handcuffs and the largest dildo before leaving the room, followed by a bemused Draco.

"Harry," Blaise said. "We need to talk." Harry turned to him.

"About what?"

"This morning. When I proposed to you, you looked worried. You didn't answer straight away. I just need to know if you're sure. Do you want to marry me?"

"Blaise, I love you more than anything. But isn't it a bit soon? Like you said, we don't need rings. We've got our love and our son to show everyone. We will get married. I do want to marry you, but it feels a bit rushed. Do you understand?"

Blaise spoke slowly and carefully, as if trying not to cry. "I understand, Harry. We don't have to rush into anything. We can be engaged for five years, if that's what you want, because I will never love anyone like I love you." Blaise kissed Harry lightly on the lips. "Because I do love you." They kissed again. "I need you." Another deeper kiss. "I want you." Blaise gave in to the tears, which slowly fell down his tanned face. Harry kissed them away.

"I love you too, Blaise." Harry started to cry as well, and they rested their foreheads together.

"Harry," Blaise whispered. "Let's make love."

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"No, you make love to me. I want to feel you deep inside me." With that, Blaise waved his wand and removed their robes before lying down on the bed. Harry positioned himself in front of Blaise and put Blaise's legs over his shoulders.

"Are you sure about this, Blaise?"

"More than anything."

Harry nodded, before muttering "Lubrico" and "Noconcebi". He leant over to kiss Blaise. As tongues entwined, Harry started to push himself into Blaise. Blaise tensed up and Harry stopped.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered. "I can stop if you want."  
"No! Don't pull out. It just feels a bit strange. And it hurts a little. Go a bit more. Slowly."

Harry did so, and although Blaise gritted his teeth, he didn't stop Harry until he was all the way in. They kissed again.

"How's that?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore. It feels good." Harry pushed a little more. Blaise's eyes widened. "It feels really good." Harry smiled before they kissed again. Harry gently thrust in and out of Blaise, who moaned into the kiss.

It didn't take long for either boy to reach climax. They came crying each other's name so loudly the rest of the house could hear them.

Harry slowly pulled out of Blaise and they lay silently together. Harry reached for his wand and cleaned themselves off.

"Blaise," he whispered. "I would love to marry you."

"I know, Harry, you've said."

"No, Blaise. Let's get married. As soon as our son is born."

Blaise looked at Harry befuddledly. "What? Are you serious?" Harry nodded. "What changed your mind?"

"You did," he said simply, before kissing Blaise again. "I love you. More than anything."

*

Meanwhile, in a heavily perfumed tower of Hogwarts, a bespectacled Seer fell into a trance.

"The Dark Lord's army approaches...There will be an almighty battle...A battle of fire and blood...The army will triumph...But one of them will die..."

*

I was going to finish this chapter on a happy note, but changed my mind!!! Keep on reviewing!

Don't forget, if you haven't already, vote between Harry, Blaise, Draco, Dean, Hermione and Neville for the one that Dumbledore AK's! But this is the last chance to vote! The battle chapter won't be for a while, but I need to work out a storyline to get the winner AK'ed! So as soon as I post the next chapter, no more votes! :D


	23. Animagi

22

Harry and Blaise were rudely awakened by a loud girly squeal.

"Draco," Harry murmured without opening his eyes. "Shut the fuck up."

"Fuck you, Harry," the blonde replied. "It wasn't me."

Harry slowly sat up and put his glasses on. He turned to the door in time to see a bushy-haired girl run at him. He stood up and hugged her tight.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see you! Lord Voldemort wants us to train like you are." Harry looked behind her and saw Ginny, Neville and Luna standing there with Draco, whom Harry frowned at.

"Why aren't the rest of the Slytherins here?"

"They don't need to be. They've had all of this training before. Me and Blaise are getting further training from my father."

Harry turned to the others. "Do you know who'll be teaching you?"

Neville shuddered. "Luna and I are with Bellatrix Lestrange. Ginny and Dean are with the Carrows. And Hermione..."

"I'll be learning with you, Harry! Apparently, Lord Voldemort has heard good things about me through the Slytherins" she smiled at Blaise "and he wants to help me improve. Ooh! Watch this!" Hermione stood still for a moment with her eyes clenched shut. She spun on the spot and standing in her place was a slightly larger-than-average otter. It bounced around the room a few times before transforming back into Hermione.

"Oh my God, you're an Animagus!" Harry gasped.

"It's amazing, all right," Blaise said, wrapping his arms around Harry. "But I know something slightly more amazing." He took Harry's left hand and waved it in front of Hermione's face. She frowned for a second before jumping up and down, squealing louder than before.

"Harry!!! Blaise!!!" She squeezed them both tightly. "When did it happen?"

"Yesterday," Harry beamed. "It was my Christmas present." The boys kissed quickly before Hermione squealed again.

"Jeez, Hermione. You've gotta stop doing that!"

"Sorry Harry. It's just...we need to plan your wedding!" Harry and Blaise rolled their eyes as she started to rabbit on about robes.

*

Ginny watched this scene unfold. She was angry. She thought that Harry and Blaise wouldn't stay together very long, but now there they were, in love, expecting a baby and organising a wedding. She swore at the pair of them in her head. She flicked through the various plans in her head before coming to the perfect one. It would need some serious preparation, she thought, but it would be worth it.

*

It was the last day of the holiday. All of them were in Harry and Blaise's room again, testing out their Animagus forms, which they had all perfected, even Harry, of whom Voldemort had repeatedly said should wait until the baby was born. This was the first time they had seen everyone else's forms. First to go was Blaise, who shrunk down into a majestic looking eagle. Harry looked impressed and also shrunk into his owl form. The two birds flew onto the front posters of the bed and watched the rest of the group. They were surprised by Neville who transformed himself into a large brown bear, which was, to the humour of the others, scared of Ginny's tarantula form. Hermione gracefully leapt into an otter, which curled up onto a chair. Draco pursed his lips as he changed himself into a beautiful white tiger. It bared its teeth at Neville, who playfully swiped at it. Now everyone turned to face Luna. She smiled absently and she shrank to the size of a small sheep. The others stared at her incredulously in the best way animals could. Hermione changed back into herself.

"Luna," she asked slowly. "Is that what I think it is?"

The creature nodded. It was covered in mainly white fur with blue claws. It had six legs which all ended in large purple claws, and there was a long whippy tail protruding from its back. Above its big brown eyes, between its big floppy ears was a large horn, which appeared to have been slightly flattened. Harry hovered down from the bed and changed back.

"A Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" Luna gave them a look that said "What? Like it's that strange?"

*

I'm ending this chapter here. Sorry for the longish wait for it, and sorry it's so pathetically short. This last week I've been at a party, recovering from a hangover, been with family, and now I'm ill. But I'll keep posting as I write the chapters.

The voting has now finished and you will find out who won in due course. Keep on reading!


	24. The Plan

23

Although he loved it at Zabini Manor, Harry was glad to be back at Hogwarts. After quickly greeting his housemates, he and Blaise spread their wings wide and flew around the grounds. Harry hooted happily, dancing with his fiancé in the sky.

*

A month passed. Harry's bump grew larger. Hermione and Tiggy's relationship bloomed, while Ginny and Theo's fell apart. Dean emerged from Hogsmeade one night, grinning from ear to ear as he flashed an engagement ring. It seemed, for the most part, that Slytherin was a house full of happiness.

Apart from one girl, who sat quietly, away from everyone else. She pondered the potions she prepared and the spells she studied. Her plan was about to emerge. She left the common room silently and snuck into the kitchens, where she gave a house-elf some instructions. She left with a spring in her step.

*

The next morning, Ginny Weasley's plan came to fruition. She fiddled with the vial of thick pink potion that was in her robes, as she nervously waited for the other Slytherins to arrive in the Hall. As she hoped, Blaise sat directly opposite her. She wished him a good morning as he took a large gulp of pumpkin juice. As Harry walked into the Great Hall with Dean and Draco, Blaise started to choke. He fell back off the bench and hit the stone floor hard. Harry screamed and started to run towards him. Ginny was quicker, jumping over the table to Blaise's side. She hit him hard on the chest twice, then pointed her wand at him and muttered "Anapneo." A pop indicated his throat cleared. Ginny put her ear to his mouth, on the pretence of checking his breathing. In reality, she poured the potion into her own mouth. Without swallowing, she parted Blaise's lips and put her mouth over them. Harry squealed and tried to pull her off. Dean held him back, knowing what Ginny was doing. She blew into Blaise's mouth and let the potion trickle down his throat. She pulled away, trying her hardest not to show how much she enjoyed the physical contact. She thumped Blaise once more and this time, he sat bolt upright, coughing. Harry burst into tears and grabbed Blaise's arm, covering his face with kisses. To his surprise, Blaise pushed him away and stood up.

"What the hell?" he shouted. "Who the hell are you? And where the hell am I?"

*

Another extraordinarily short chapter here. I've been working on this once three times, but each time, my computer shut down and didn't recover it properly. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

There may be a long gap between each chapter now, as it's coming up to exams now, and I'm concentrating on them.

Thanks to all my readers though, I do this for you!

PS: Follow me on Twitter if you want to know about my normal life. My username is JackaryWoo, so check it out!


	25. Amnesia

24

"Just as I suspected," Madam Pompfrey announced, leaning over Blaise with her wand hovering. "Mr Zabini has complete amnesia. It seems to be due to the concussion when he hit the floor. Coupled with his lack of oxygen, he's come through quite well." The matron stood upright with a grim look on her face. "There should be a way to restore his memories, and Mr Zabini will be back to normal. Albus?"

The headmaster smiled at the confused boy in the bed and turned to Harry, whose face was buried in his hands.

"Harry?" The boy looked up, tears still streaming down his face. Ginny couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Maybe she shouldn't do this after all... Then she looked at Blaise's face, his gorgeous face, and changed her mind. Harry would just have to get over it.

"Harry," Dumbledore repeated. "We will do everything in our stride to help Blaise. Now I think we should leave Harry and Blaise alone. They need some time together. Come on, Miss Weasley." Ginny walked to the door and stretched her hand to the handle. Before she touched it, a voice spoke.

"No!" Blaise exclaimed. "Can she stay? Please?" Blaise turned to Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry. But I don't know you anymore. I don't know anything. I understand that you're carrying my baby, and that we _were _engaged, and everything we planned before this happened may still happen, but for now, I need Ginny here. I don't know why, I just do."

*

Hermione stood silently seething in the corner of the Hospital Wing. Under her powerful Disillusionment Charm, she saw everything unfold. She knew that Ginny had done something to Blaise, but what, she didn't know. She would though. She wordlessly promised Harry that she would.

She watched as Harry explained with teary eyes the events since September, some of which he had hoped never to relive again. Blaise held Harry's hand to comfort him. Unfortunately, Blaise was also gripping Ginny's hand, which made Harry instinctively tighten his grip, almost to show Ginny that Blaise was his. Hermione scowled at the redhead.

By the time Harry had finished talking, it was almost lunchtime. Madam Pompfrey came from her office and shooed Harry and Ginny out, saying that Blaise needed to rest. As soon as the door shut behind them, Hermione sprung into action. She cast a silent Confundus on Madam Pompfrey, who wandered into her office and started to sing a Wyrd Sisters song. Hermione then hit Blaise with a Sleeping Hex. She lifted her wand to his right arm and muttered "_Aprovecho esta sangre." _A small stream of blood flew out of Blaise's arm and hovered at the end of her wand. She siphoned it into a small vial, before she did her own test. She waved her wand in a complicated pattern that she found in a book she borrowed from the Malfoy's library. Hermione smiled grimly to herself as her wand glowed, before running silently out the door.

*

Severus Snape angrily paced in his office, tossing ingredients into a bubbling cauldron every so often. Why was it always his students that shit happened to? It was never the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs. No, it had to be his Slytherins. He threw a handful of bettles into the cauldron. A purple smokecloud filled the room.

"Evansco," Snape coughed, and the smoke cleared. He was about to put the potion into containers when there was a knock on the door. Frowning, he opened it.

"Miss Granger," he said slowly. "What may I help you with?"

"I think that Ginny Weasley did something to Blaise," she panted.

"Why do you think this? This is a serious allegation."

"I've known for a while that Ginny's had a serious crush on him for a while. She told me that she was jealous of Harry and really liked Blaise, but I never thought she would do something about it. Coz think about it, Professor, we both know through experience that a Weasley never backs down, and will do anything for their own gain." Snape grimaced as he thought about what had happened to Harry just a few months ago. "Dumbledore explained to Madam Pompfrey what had happened this morning in the Great Hall, how Blaise had started to choke then hit his head on the floor. I believe she put two and two together and decided that's what caused his amnesia. It's not her fault; most people would have done the same. But I need to know if that's the case. I need to find out if Ginny has done something to Blaise. For Harry."

Snape smiled slightly. "And, pray tell, are we going to do that?"

"With this." Hermione pulled out the vial from her robes with a flourish. "Blaise's blood."

Snape took the vial and studied it carefully, before his smile grew larger. "Then let's get to work."

*

Harry and Ginny slowly walked back to the Slytherin common room. Harry had finally composed himself, but his eyes were sore and puffy.

"What's happened to Blaise?" he murmured.

"I don't know. This morning, he choked on his pumpkin juice. I would think it came from that."

"But he's forgotten me, Gin. He doesn't know who I am at all."

"Come on, Harry. He'll fall in love with you again."

"What if he doesn't? What if this is a completely new Blaise? I noticed he didn't let go of your hand while we were in there. And he wanted you to stay with him."

"Come off it, Harry. It's maybe like a baby bird. I was the first person he saw, and he subconsiously latched onto me." Ginny grabbed Harry's hands. "I understand that you're upset about all this, but you've got to stay calm for Blaise's sake, and the baby's." Ginny hugged Harry tightly. "Come on, we better go see the others. They'll help you through this." Harry smiled at Ginny, missing the evil glint in her eyes.

*

"So Ginny did do something?" Hermione asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Snape nodded and held up a bottle filled with a vile green liquid. "She used a mixture of two potions, one of which was a poison." Hermione gasped. "Not lethal, I might add, but a poison nonetheless. I still need to separate them and find out what they actually are. You should go back to the common room. They'll be wondering where you are. I'll keep going with this. Here." Snape rummaged in his robes and pulled out a ring. "Put this on. If I find anything, it'll vibrate slightly. You should come here as soon as that happens." Hermione took the ring, and headed to the door.

"Thank you again sir," she said quietly, without turning around. "I really appreciate this." Before Snape could answer her, she was gone.

*

Harry couldn't sleep. Instead, he cried. Magic vibrated through the castle that night, disturbing the owls and woke students in their beds.

That wasn't the only thing that vibrated. Hermione woke from her sleep as her hand began to shake. She leapt out of bed, threw on a robe and ran to Snape.

*

There! Another chapter finally finished! I'm so sorry to all of you for the wait, but I've had exams. Thankfully, they're finally over! So I should get back into the swing of things soon with more updates. This isn't the best chapter I've written, but it'll do for the story.


	26. Miss You

Before you read this chapter, could you please make sure that you reread the last chapter. I made a couple of small but I believe significant changes to the story. If you don't reread it, you may come across a couple of "plotholes".

25

Mere moments after he sent her the alert, Hermione burst through Snape's door.

"What is it?" she panted.

"I know what Miss Weasley did," Snape sneered. "She's as bad as her brother."

_Can we start again,  
To when we first met,  
When our eyes set at each other's gaze,  
And our hearts went ablaze?_

Harry had climbed on to his bed, but he couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept for a week. He hadn't been to lessons in a week. Even now, he should be in Charms, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the room. He missed the firm body that moulded so well with his. He missed the strong arms that wrapped around him. He missed the tickle of the warm breathe on the back of his head. He missed the gentle kisses that woke him from his sleep.

It already felt like a lifetime since Blaise lost his memory, and Harry had been broken.

He looked over at Blaise's bed, which lay empty – Blaise still hadn't returned from the Hospital Wing yet. Harry hadn't been to visit Blaise either. Even though he missed him so much, it wasn't his Blaise, and it hurt Harry to know climbed out of his bed, and shivered slightly as the cold air stung his bare skin. He buried himself in Blaise's duvet, and could almost feel Blaise lying with him, comforting him and telling him everything would be okay. Harry tucked his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, and lay perfectly still, smelling every last bit of Blaise that remained.

_Wasn't it painful?  
Painfully beautiful.  
Now there's no beauty.  
No you - there's just me.  
Now it's just painful... painful.  
Now it's just painful... painful._

"Miss Weasley, could you stay for a few minutes please?"

Ginny turned to the Potions Master as she packed her books away. "But sir, I'll be late for Transfiguration."

"I've already alerted Professor McGonagall that you will be late." Snape sat down on his desk. "It's regarding Mr Zabini."

"I've already told Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pompfrey what happened!" she answered angrily.

"But I want to know. Mr Zabini is in my House, and I don't know the full story." Snape paused. "Actually, only you know the full story, Miss Weasley, because you lied to everyone. For example," he pulled out a bottle from his robes. Ginny blushed. "Why was there a potion found in Blaise's system? You see, I've analysed this, Miss Weasley, and if this wasn't so serious, I'd congratulate you on a very well made potion. You drugged Mr Zabini. You knew house-elves would never disobey orders, so you asked one to put a Choking Solution in his pumpkin juice. Then you forced him to swallow a very powerful Aphromente Poison. Care to enlighten me as to what that is?" Ginny didn't answer; she stared at her feet. "Well, how about we ask someone who can? Miss Granger?" Hermione walked out of Snape's office and glared at Ginny.

"An Aphromente Poison is a mix of a love potion and a memory loss potion. It is tailored to react to only one person; the person who makes it."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Now, we've spoken to the house elves. One of them said that you visited them with something. And you threatened it with clothes if it didn't put the potion into Blaise's drink. We know you did this. There's no denying it."

Ginny said nothing.

"And then," Hermione continued. "Under the pretence of reviving Blaise, which could have easily been done with a spell, you forced him to ingest the Aphromente." Still Ginny said nothing.

"And not once," Snape said slowly, "did you think about Harry and his baby, and how much this would ruin his life. You know how much Harry depends on Blaise."

Ginny flicked her head up. Her face was as red as her hair. "I love Blaise too!" She shouted. "I don't give a flying fuck about Harry right now!"

Before Snape could stop her, Hermione swung her arm and slapped Ginny hard around the face. Before she could do it again, Snape grabbed her wrist.

"You love Blaise?" Hermione screamed back at the girl. "You don't love Blaise! Have you noticed how little Blaise has spoken about you? His love for Harry is too strong! And he'd never love you! He's in love with Harry, and you fucked that up for them, you filthy little tramp!"

It was Ginny's turn to hit Hermione. Hermione rubbed her cheek where a small red mark formed. She snarled at Ginny and pointed her wand. "Iperalgesa!" Hermione slapped Ginny again. Ginny screamed in agony as her face burned. "Mias Biad!" A large red handprint was emblazoned on Ginny's cheek. "That's a reminder of what you've done. It's only been a week since Blaise fell out of love with Harry, and it's destroyed Harry." Hermione turned to Snape. "Can you prepare an antidote?"

"I've already done it. I'll take it to the Hospital Wing as soon as this debacle has been resolved. Do you have anything to say for yourself, Miss Weasley?" Ginny shook her head, looking at the floor again. "I thought as much. I will be writing to your parents about this. Now get out of my sight." Ginny didn't need telling twice, and ran from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Will you go to the Slytherin dorm and get Harry please, Miss Granger? And take him to the Hospital Wing. I'm sure he'd like to be there when we restore Blaise's memories."

_Can we start again,  
To when we first met,  
When our eyes set at each other's gaze,  
And our hearts went ablaze?_

Harry couldn't stay in Blaise's bed for long. Instead, he went to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. He leant against the tiles as the water got hotter and hotter. Tears streamed down his face. He wanted it to burn. But this wasn't enough. It didn't hurt enough. Harry cast a quick spell that Madam Pompfrey taught him to check whether the bubble of magic was still protecting his baby. A green light confirmed that it was. Harry picked up the bar of soap and Transfigured it wordlessly. He dragged it across his arm, and watched as the blood oozed out of the wound and off the knife, and mingled with the water in a pink cyclone before swirling down the plughole. Harry grimaced slightly at the pain, but drew the blade across his arm again. And again. And again. Soon his arm was covered in deep cuts from shoulder to wrist. But he still wasn't satisfied. He raised the knife to his face and pressed it into his cheek. He was about to pull it down when he heard faint footsteps. He quickly Transfigured the knife back into the soap and threw it on the floor.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione say loudly. "Are you in here?"

"Shit," he hissed. He quickly cast a Glamour Charm on the cuts. They disappeared instantly. "Yeah," he shouted back at Hermione. "I'm just having a shower. What is it?"

Hermione chose her words carefully. "Snape's got a potion that might restore Blaise's memory. He asked me to get you. We thought you'd like to be there with him."

"Really?" Harry was overjoyed. In that moment, Harry had forgotten his pain and his life seemed worth living again. "I'll be right out!"

_Wasn't it painful?  
Painfully beautiful.  
Now there's no beauty.  
No you - just me.  
Now it's just painful... painful.  
Now it's just painful... painful.  
_

Harry and Hermione ran hand in hand to the Hospital Wing. As they burst through the door, they were glared at by the matron, who had been talking to Snape in the corner. Harry sat at Blaise's side and kissed him on the forehead, before leaning on his shoulder.

"I've missed you, the real you, so much. I can't wait for you to be back to normal."  
"Unfortunately Harry," Snape said. "It won't be an instantaneous reaction to the potion. Apart from instincts like talking and eating, Blaise completely lost his memory. He has lost almost 16 years worth of memories. If I have made the antidote properly, it should take 16 days for Blaise's memory to be completely restored. Luckily," he added when he saw the look on Harry's face. "They won't come back in order from when he was born to the present day." Harry looked confused. "For example," Snape explained. "Tomorrow, Blaise may remember his first spell, or when he got his wand, or your first kiss. Basically, tomorrow Blaise will gain a selection of random memories, and the next day some more, and so on until on the 16th day when he will have all his memories back."

"I will give you the potion now," Madam Pompfrey said. "And you must stay here tonight. But tomorrow, you'll be able to leave." With that, she handed the potion to Blaise, who drank it in one gulp.

"Can I stay with him?" Harry asked.

Before Madam Pompfrey could answer, Snape said "Of course you can, Harry. Blaise might need you in the morning. Which reminds me. Blaise, when you regain all your memories, you may feel a sense of loss or sadness for the week that has passed." Blaise nodded his understanding. "You should get some rest, both of you." Snape left with Madam Pompfrey, leaving the boys in silence.

"Why didn't you come visit me?" Blaise asked.

"I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't. You're not my Blaise. It hurt too much. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I don't understand it, because I don't know you yet. But I've really missed you. And I'm glad you're here with me. I'm happy that I'm getting my memory back, because I can relive everything we've been through."

Harry started to speak but let out a huge yawn. Blaise smiled.

"Come on, go to bed. You need more sleep than me, I bet." Blaise wasn't surprised when Harry climbed into the bed with him.

"Hold me," Harry whispered, burying his face into Blaise's chest. Blaise wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. "I love you," the younger boy murmured, before falling asleep.

"I love you too," Blaise said, one solitary tear falling down his face.

_Can we start again?  
Can we start again?_

This is a bit different to my usual chapters, but the end makes me happy. The song used is called "Can We" by Jennifer Chung. If you search it on a popular video streaming website, you should listen to it, because it's beautiful. I heard it just before I started to write this and it inspired me a bit for it. Hope you like this chapter, and the next one will be written soon.


	27. Miss Draco

26

Harry woke up early feeling warm and content. Blaise's arms were still wrapped around him.

"You're awake," Blaise whispered, kissing Harry on the top of the head.

"Morning." Harry shuffled up to eye level with Blaise, and kissed him on the lips.

"I've got some memories back."

"Really?" Harry grinned. "Which ones?"

"Some from home, my first holiday to France, my first year here."

"Any of me?"

"Our first date." Blaise smiled. "Remember it?"

"How could I forget? You were a perfect gentleman. You took me for an expensive meal, and I threw up everywhere and found out I was pregnant." Harry rubbed his stomach. "And I wouldn't change it for the world." They kissed again. "Because I love you."

"And I love you too. Come on, I wanna see everyone else. I bet they've missed me."

*

Hermione, though ecstatic that Blaise was able to leave the Hospital Wing, was anxious to talk to Snape before breakfast. When he opened the door to his office, she could tell that he was worried about something too.

"Ginny?" she asked.

"Ginny," he nodded. "Do we tell Harry and Blaise what she did?"

"I think we should. It would be better for them to find out now rather than later. And we wouldn't need to feel guilty about knowing something they don't. And I want to get to them before Ginny spins them a lie."

"I know that they have already left the Hospital. I don't know where Miss Weasley is, but we need to get to them before she does. I'll check the Hall and you go back to the common room. Use the ring if they're there. If they're in the Hall, I'll use the ring."

"OK Professor." Hermione ran off into the dungeons. Snape turned in the opposite direction and stormed off to the Great Hall, cloak billowing behind him.

*

"Harry," Pansy said, taking his spare arm; the other was linked with Blaise's. "It's great to see you so happy again, but you've got a really huge arse." She grinned.

"Well, Pansy dearest," Harry answered. "There happens to be the small fact that I'm pregnant. As in carrying a small person inside me. I think that justifies a slightly larger than normal body."

"Yes, I agree, but your arse is more than just slightly large. It's like the moon."

"Pansy, when you get pregnant," Blaise said. "Your arse will get even bigger than it is now."

Pansy slapped Blaise lightly round the head. "How dare you!" she giggled.

"Also," Harry continued. "Blaise enjoys it. What is it you say, honey?"

"More cushion for the pushin'" Blaise laughed. "Since when have you called me glomph!" Blaise fell back to the floor, with what seemed to be a white haired Dementor on his face.

"Draco," Harry said. "Could you get off my fiancée please? I think he'd like his face back."

Draco stood up and pulled Blaise up. "Sorry, Harry. But your stupid bastard of a fiancée shouldn't have gone and choked on his pumpkin juice! God, I've missed you Blaise!" Draco hugged Blaise tightly.

"I'm sorry," Blaise answered, frowning. "Who are you?"

Draco's face fell. "Are you serious? You still don't remember me?"

Blaise burst into laughter. "Of course I remember you, Drake. Not a lot, I must admit, but I couldn't mistake your hair. Do you remember when we were six, and we dyed your hair?"

"Oh my God, I forgot about that! purple is not my colour!"

"I agree," Blaise said, pulling out his wand. "I think pink is so much better." Before Draco could react, Blaise flicked his wand. Draco screamed and clutched his hair. Pansy fell to the floor in laughter while Harry doubled over to stop himself laughing too much.

"Do you know what makes the hair a bit better?" Blaise asked Draco. "This." He flicked his wand again. Draco grabbed his hair again; it was now halfway down his back.

"Blaise," Draco said sternly, looking at his hair. "It's still pink."

"I know. But it compliments your breasts so well."

"Thank y- my what?"

Pansy let out a fresh howl as tears streamed down her face. Harry leant against the wall to support himself and pointed at Draco's chest. A crowd started to gather. Draco saw a familiar face in the crowd. He pushed Blaise away, jumped over Pansy and grabbed hold of Dean. Dean kissed Draco on the top of the head, before turning to the crowd.

"There's nothing to see here!" he said loudly. No-one moved. "GO!" he shouted. "NOW!" The students ran away quickly. Dean turned back to Draco. "What happened?"

Draco tried to explain, but he spoke to highly and quickly for Dean to understand.  
"Blaise," Dean said. "A little help."

"What I think Draco squealed was 'Blaise turned my hair pink and gave me boobs! I don't like boobs! Do something to them!' or something like that." Blaise flashed a toothy grin.

"You gave my boyfriend boobs?" Dean said, shocked. "Why would you –" Dean looked down at Draco. "Can I see them?"

"What? No!" Draco let go of Dean. "Why would you want to? I hate them!" Draco swirled around. "Blaise! Get rid of them!"

"I can't. I don't remember the counter spell."  
"WHAT?! You bastard!" Draco lunged at Blaise. Luckily for the darker boy, Snape came walking into sight.

"Mr Malfoy!" he said firmly. "Could you refrain from attacking Mr Zabini in the corridor please? Wait until you're in the common room before engaging in such activities." Snape reached the group of students. "And Miss Parkinson, please get off the floor. Now, have any of you seen Miss Weasley?" They all replied in the negative. "Mmm...Mr Malfoy, Mr Thomas, Miss Parkinson, if you do see Miss Weasley, please tell her to come to my office. Mr Zabini, Mr Potter, will you come with me please?"

Suddenly, Hermione came skidding around the corner.

"Ahh, Miss Granger. Now you're all here, let's go to my office."

"You have got to be kidding," Hermione panted. She was about to head in the direction she just came when something caught her eye.

"Oh my god! Draco! What happened to you?" She eyed him up and down. "You look hot!"

"See?" Dean exclaimed. "But he won't let me see them!"

"Miss Granger!" Snape said. "Come along!"

"Hermione," Dean said, smirking. "When you get back, we'll give Draco a makeover!" Hermione laughed as Draco's face blanched.

*

Just a fun quick chapter for you all. I thought you all deserved a quick update for putting up with that month gap between chapters. It was quite fun to write this chapter, because soon the story will get darker and upsetting (hopefully!)


	28. Let's Play Dress Up!

27

A few minutes after meeting her friends in the Entrance Hall, Ginny nervously knocked on Snape's door.

"Enter!"

She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Snape was sitting behind his desk, arms folded across his chest. Standing next to Snape was Hermione, with a look to kill. Sitting on hard chairs in front of the desk were Harry and Blaise, who looked extremely confused and worried.

"Miss Weasley, please take a seat." Ginny quickly scuttled into the spare chair next to Harry. "Now, Miss Weasley, have you got anything to say?"

"No Professor," she answered meekly.

"No? Nothing? You have nothing to say to Mr Potter or Mr Zabini?" Snape shot a vicious glare at the girl.

"No Professor."

Snape shook his head. "Shame. You see, Miss Weasley, before you arrived, Miss Granger and myself explained the whole situation to these two. They already know what you did. But they both decided to give you the chance to admit what you did before they...decide what to do with you. Miss Granger, boys." Snape stood up and left the room, leaving an awkward silence in his wake.

Ginny stared at her feet, trying to ignore the three pairs of eyes boring into her.

"Ginny," she heard Harry say. His voice was extremely calm. "Ginny, look at me."

She lifted her head and looked into Harry's green eyes.

"Ginny, I'm not angry, honest. I just want to know why."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I don't know, Harry. I saw you and Blaise, and I felt jealous."

"Jealous?" Blaise whispered. "Why?"

"Because I've fancied you. I wanted you last year, but you were a Slytherin and I wasn't. And I'm a Weasley, a blood traitor. I didn't know how you would react. And then, this year, you were so close to me. I thought I'd have a chance. And then you got with Harry, and Draco and I were pissed."

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. "He fancies, or at least fancied, Harry. He was cleverer than me though, and moved on as soon as you two happened. But you know me, Harry. I'm a stubborn bitch at times. And at the time, I didn't know how serious you two were, but when I realised, I was halfway through making the potions. I thought it was worth a shot. I didn't know how much it would affect you, Harry. I'm sorry. I really am." Ginny started to cry.

"Come here," Harry whispered, hugging Ginny tightly. "I forgive you. But," he let go of her. "If you ever do anything like this again, you won't have to deal with me and Blaise. You'll have to deal with the Dark Lord. Understand?" Ginny nodded. "Good. Hermione, take that spell off Ginny's face – she's been through enough. We all have. Now let's go to the dorms. And quickly! I've got to see Draco in a dress!"

*

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Draco cried. He was standing in the middle of the girls' dorm. Harry and Blaise were lying on one of the beds, watching Draco intently, tears of laughter streaming down their faces. Dean stood behind Draco, with a look of pure lust on his face. Hermione, Ginny, Tiggy and Pansy surrounded Draco with an incredible amount of makeup and clothes surrounding them.

"Oh, come on, Drakie," Dean said mirthfully. "You look gorgeous." A pause. "Best looking tranny I've ever seen!" Dean squealed as Draco hit him.

"Done!" Pansy exclaimed, stepping back. "Look!" She conjured up a mirror. Draco looked in it and screamed.

"I look horrible!"

"Really, Draco?" Pansy asked innocently. "I think you look beautiful."

"What?! Have you gone blind?! My hair is still pink, you've covered my face in Merlin knows what, and frankly, this skirt doesn't go with the shirt. And I though girls had good taste!" He grinned.

"Draco, do you realise how gay you sound?" Tiggy tittered.

"All the time, my dear Antigone."

"Pansy," Dean said. "Come here a minute." Pansy looked bemused as she walked into a corner with the boy, who whispered quickly to her. She giggled. Pansy then headed to her trunk and rummaged around for something. She handed it to Dean before they went back to Draco.

Dean leant in to Draco's ear. "When you're done," he whispered. "Come up to our dorm. I'll be waiting for you." He kissed Draco on the lips before leaving.

"OK, girls," Pansy said clearly. "This time, let's do it properly. And let's make him sexy."

*

Half an hour later, Draco opened the door to the boy's room and gasped. The room was dark, lit only by the candles in the walls.

"Dean?" he whispered.

"I'm on your bed," his boyfriend replied. Draco walked over to the bed, which had its curtains drawn. He slowly pulled them back and gasped again.

"What are you wearing?" he asked Dean.

Dean smiled. "I could ask you the same thing. Stand back, let me have a look at you." Draco held out his arms and turned on the spot. Dean couldn't believe the beauty that stood in front of him. The girls had cut his hair back to its original length. They had dressed him in a green corset, sucking his sides in and pushing up his breasts, that no matter how he tried, he couldn't get rid of. Below his waist were the shortest skirt Dean had ever seen and a pair of thigh high leather boots.

"You look fucking gorgeous, Draco."

"As do you, Dean. Tell me, that nightdress – Pansy's?"

"Yep, what do you think?"

"You look so hot. Red's definitely your colour."

"Come here and let me ravish you."

Draco leapt on top of Dean and crushed their lips together. Their tongues danced as hungry hands admired each other's bodies. One of Draco's hands slowly stroked Dean's thigh. He suddenly broke the kiss.

"You shaved your legs?"

Dean grimaced. "Waxed. Hurt like a bitch."

"It's smooth. It's hot." Draco ran his tongue up Dean's left leg, and down the other. Dean's dress started to tent.

"Ooo," Draco teased. "Seems like someone likes that."

Dean grabbed Draco round his waist and flipped him onto his back. Draco could feel Dean's hot breath on his face as the black boy leant in close.

"We're going to have the best sex anyone has ever had in the history of sex," Dean panted. "Because I love you Draco. I can't wait to marry you. I want to be with you forever. I want tonight to be hot, and long, and sweaty, sticky, sweet sex that neither of us will ever forget." He leant in to kiss Draco, who pressed two fingers to Dean's lips.

"I love you too, Dean. I never want to be apart from you. I want to marry you and live with you and have your babies."

"You want my babies?"

"Why wouldn't I? Harry and Blaise can't wait for theirs. I can't wait for ours. If there wasn't a war, I'd want one now."

"There's no harm in trying, is there?" Dean asked, smiling. "I'd love to have a baby with you, and who cares if I'm only 16 and you're only 15?"

"Really? You want a baby now too?"

"I want everything now with you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good." Dean smiled again before leaning closer to Draco. He whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk properly for weeks. And you'll never forget it."

*

The end of another nice chapter! Update will come soon!

Please make sure you all check out that song I used from a couple of chapters back – "Can We?" by Jennifer Chung. It's on a popular video site!


	29. Drunk

28

Dean pulled himself out of Draco and slumped next to him.

"Fuck," he panted. "Fuck."

"Here," Draco gasped, handing a lit cigarette to Dean, who accepted it. Draco took a long drag of his. "That was fucking amazing."

"Fuck."

"You were brilliant. I can't believe how long you went."

"Fuck."

"Did you fuck me so hard that you broke your vocabulary banks?"

"Fuck."

"Merlin, shut up and kiss me, you gorgeous fool."

As they kissed, a voice piped up. "Excuse me," they heard Harry say. "Now you two have finished fucking, could you please be quiet? Me and Blaise are trying to sleep."

Dean looked at Draco. "Fuck," he grinned.

*

The following week passed by uneventfully. Blaise's memory was restored further, and his relationship with Harry grew even stronger than before.

Exactly one week after their night of passion, Draco walked into the boy's dorm with a rattling bag and a grim face.

"Dean," he said. "Do the pregnancy test on me. If I'm pregnant, you guys can celebrate." He held the bag out. Harry took it and saw bottles of Firewhisky, elfin wine and Butterbeer. "If I'm not, we can commiserate."

"Hold on," Blaise said. "You think you're pregnant?"

"Kinda. Well, we spoke about having a baby, and we had sex without a contraception charm, so I just want to check."

Dean pointed his wand at Draco's stomach. "Prueba Embarazo," he said, as Draco closed his eyes tight. In the darkness behind his eyelids, he heard the other boys gasp.

"What? What is it?"

"Open your eyes."

"I don't want to. Tell me."

"Draco, open your eyes or I won't kiss you for a week."

"God, you're a tease, Dean." Draco slowly opened his eyes. "Show me then." Dean held his wand in front of Draco's eyes. It was lit at the end.

"Red. What's that mean?"

"Red means...you're not pregnant. I'm sorry, Drake." Dean hugged the blonde.

"Mmm...oh well, it was worth a try. Maybe we should wait until we're a bit older anyway." Draco took the bag back from Harry and pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky. He opened it and held it high. "To Harry and Blaise's baby. May he always be happy." With that, he took a long drink. "Anyone going to drink with me?"

*

A few hours later, and three of the four boys were happily drunk. Harry, on the other hand, was annoyingly sober, and spent a lot of his time running his fingers through Blaise's hair.

"So," Draco slurred, leaning on Dean. "When are we going to have a foursome?"

If he had been drinking, Harry would have sprayed it across the room. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, we should," the blonde continued. "The four of us are too fucking hot not too."

"If this is a very subtle way to get me into bed with you, Draco, it's not working." Draco giggled at Harry's brash statement. "And besides, I'm still pregnant, in case you haven't noticed. And, no offence to you or anything, but you still have boobs. I'm not really a boob person."

"Ooo," Blaise squeaked. "Did I not get rid of them?"

"No, you didn't."

"Well, I swore I did. I've been able to for a while."

"How long?"

"About 2...3...maybe 6 days?"

"You mean you could have got rid of these...these monstrosities for almost a week?" Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it threateningly at Blaise. "Why didn't you?"

"Point your wand at him, not me," Blaise laughed, pointing at Dean. "He asked me to leave them for a while. I don't understand why though. I've never understood the appeal."

Draco swung round to Dean. "What?!"

"I said you look hot with them. Not that you don't look hot without them. I just wanted you to keep them for a bit."

"You silly bastard!" Draco cried, hitting Dean on the arm. "You could have just asked!"

"Really? And you would have kept them?"

"Fuck no! But you still should have asked!" He turned to Blaise, who was currently engaged with Harry. "Blaise. Blaise! BLAISE!!!" The boys broke apart. Draco aimed his wand at Blaise again. "Get rid of them, now!"

"Oh, you're such a spoilsport." Regardless of his disappointment, Blaise waved his own wand in Draco's direction. Draco looked down at his now flat chest with glee.

"Now I'm all man again," Draco said to Harry. "Up for that foursome now?"

"Still pregnant, Draco!"

"Shit."

*

In the morning, Harry and Blaise were tucking into their breakfast when a barn owl swooped down and dropped a letter into Harry's cornflakes. Harry used a Drying Charm on it before opening it. He read the letter with wide, frightful eyes, before passing it to Blaise. Blaise quickly scanned the letter before promptly fainting into his toast.

*

Ooo! I'm an evil writer!


	30. The Letter

29

As Blaise woke up in the Hospital Wing, Snape reread the letter that Harry gave him.

_Dear Mr H Potter,_

_It has recently come to our attention that you are currently pregnant with the child of another student at Hogwarts – Mr B Zabini. Although we would like to give the both of you our congratulations, we regret to inform you that you are breaking Rule 34 of the Wizarding Families Act. Rule 34 states that any child born from an underage pregnancy – i.e. from any parent under the age of 17 – must be immediately taken by the Ministry and put up for adoption._

_We will of course give you the chance to appeal our decision._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Melkra Seevering_

_The Department of Wizarding Relations_

Snape silently seethed. He remembered Seevering when he was a student at Hogwarts. He was in his year, and in Slytherin, but he was an insufferable know-it-all and they didn't get on at all.

***FLASHBACK!***

"_Who can tell me about the Confundus Potion?" Professor Slughorn smiled to himself as the same three hands shot to the air. "Who shall I choose this time? You realise you three make this very difficult for me. Okay, Severus, you go."_

"_Thank you sir. The Confundus Potion is used as an alternative to the Confundus Charm. Although it's harder to make than the Charm is to cast, it is often preferred due to its lasting effects."  
"Excellent. 10 points to Slytherin. Melkra, what did Severus mean when he said 'lasting effects'?"_

"_The lasting effect he refers to is that the potion works for as long as the potion is in the body. In contrast, the Confundus Charm only lasts for around half an hour."_

"_But," Lily Evans interrupted. "Usually, 30 minutes is more than enough time for the caster to do what they need. Like Severus said, the potion is difficult to brew and would also be difficult to get the victim to ingest the potion. I would suggest, no offence to your subject sir, that it would be more effective to use the Charm, or a different spell altogether to get your desired effect."_

"_Brilliant, Lily! 20 points to Gryffindor! And no offence taken! You are completely right! Harkness Boyle was a fool to invent this potion, and although it made him famous, it was possibly not in the way he had hoped." Slughorn chuckled. "Regardless, please turn to page 456. Ingredients are in the store cupboard. You may begin."_

***END FLASHBACK!***

"This is very serious, Harry," Dumbledore said calmly. "As far as I am aware, this is a very obscure rule which has only been evoked one other time since I started working here., despite the numerous student pregnancies that have occured."

"Well then, why me?" Harry nearly shouted.

"Someone in the school must have contacted the Ministry. And I have an idea why."

"Because I'm Harry bloody Potter?"

"Language Harry, but in essence, yes."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Obviously, we'll appeal. But this can't be done until you have your son and he's already been adopted by another family. But," Dumbledore added before Harry could speak. "I've had an idea. We put your son up for adoption, and ask your parents or Mr Zabini's parents to adopt him. I reckon neither will refuse. That way, you'll be able to appeal without fear that you'll lose your son."

"That's a very good idea, thank you Sir."

Snape watched this scene unfold with a sense of déjà-vu.

*FLASHBACK!*

"_What is it, Lily?" Severus asked the redhead girl who had dragged him to a secluded corner._

"_Remember what we did about two months ago, Sev?" she whispered._

"_How could I forget?" he smiled, recalling the night of ecstasy that they had spent together; the best night of his life._

_She gave him a weak smile. "I'm only asking because...I'm pregnant."  
"What?!" he said loudly. "Really?"_

"_Shhh! I don't want anyone to know. You know the law!"_

"_Sorry," he lowered his voice. "But it's amazing!" He paused. "Is it mine?"_

"_Of course it's yours, you idiot! You're the only person I've done _it _with."_

"_So what are you going to do with it?"_

"_I'm not getting rid of it, if that's what you mean! But if the Ministry find out about this, I'll lose the baby regardless!"_

"_Then we'll not tell anyone that doesn't need to know! We'll talk to Dumbledore, and he can help us. Look at me. You know that I love you. I realise you don't feel the same, and that doesn't matter to me. I'll look after you and our baby. I promise." Severus wrapped his arms around Lily. "Come on, let's go see Dumbledore."_

_The next morning, Severus sat down for breakfast just as the owls flew in to deliver the post. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, hoping to catch Lily's eye, to see her running out of the Hall, a letter in her hand and tears streaming down her face. Severus stood up to follow her._

"_Going after the Mudblood? Thought you had better taste than that, Snape."_

_Severus whirled on the spot and pushed his wand to Seevering's throat._

"_Don't you dare call her that again! She may be Muggleborn, but she's more wizard than you'll ever be!" Severus shoved his wand into his robes and followed her out._

_When he finally reached the girl, he asked "What's wrong?"_

_She said nothing, but handed him the letter. He read it quickly before hugging Lily tight. He shut his eyes to stop the burning tears that threatened to escape._

*END FLASHBACK!*

Harry and Blaise had fled from the Hospital Wing with immense speed. Harry ran to the Room of Requirement, while Blaise sped around the school to gather the Infiltration Army.

Once they were all seated, Harry began.

"I received a letter from the Ministry today saying that Blaise and I would have to give up our son once he was born."

Hermione gasped. "That's terrible!"

"What will you do, Harry?" Lupin said calmly.

"Dumbledore suggested that my or Blaise's parents adopt him, which is a plausible idea."

"But," Sirius grinned.

"But," Blaise continued. "We have a better idea."

"We'll bring down Dumbledore by this time next month."

*FLASHBACK!*

_(7 months later)_

"_Come on Lily!" Severus said. "One more push!"_

_Lily screamed loudly which was followed by a small cry. Lily gasped as a small bundle of blankets was handed to her._

"_Hello," she whispered to the baby boy wrapped in them. Severus leant in next to her._

"_He looks just like you," he said, kissing her on the head._

"_Except his eyes. He's got his father's eyes."_

"_What are you going to call him?"_

_Lily didn't answer. Instead a stern voice did. "I'm afraid the adoptive parents will have that right." The students looked up and stared into the face of Truman Seevering, Melkra's father. "I realise this is unfortunate, but rules are rules, Miss Evans, Mr Snape. I must take your son from you." He paused. "I am sorry about this, but unfortunately it's my job. And I really do hate this part. If it's any consolation, I can tell you who it was that alerted the Ministry. It pains me to tell you that it was my son, Melkra."  
_

_Severus was fuming. He opened his mouth to speak when the door opened. A man sheepishly stepped in._

"_Excuse me," he said. "I heard that there was a baby going up for adoption."_

"_Where did you hear that?" Seevering asked._

"_You, sir," the man calmly replied."You shouldn't speak so loudly in the corridors. But it's true then?"_

"_It is."_

"_It's just...my wife has just had our third son, but he didn't survive. My wife fell asleep as soon as she gave birth, and she doesn't know yet. It would kill her if she found out what had happened." He glanced at Lily. "May I hold him?" Lily was wary, but she nodded. The man gently took the baby from her. "He's perfect. He's even got the right hair colour." The man turned back to Seevering. "Would this be allowable? It would be an instant adoption. Saves you a lot of work."_

_Seevering turned to Lily and Severus. "What do you two think? You wouldn't get to see your child, and normally I wouldn't ask, but in this case, I feel I should. Do you think this gentleman and wife should adopt your son?"_

"_I do. This gentleman obviously cares a lot for his family, and I can see how much he would care for our son. I accept your offer, sir."_

"_Excellent, thank you so much, Miss."_

"_It's Lily, and this is Severus, the father."_

"_He looks just like you, Lily. Except the eyes, he's got-"_

"_He's got his father's eyes."_

"_If I might interrupt," Seevering said. "We have some unfinished business to deal with. If you'd like to come with me, sir, we shall sign the papers. Miss Evans, I'll be back shortly for the papers for you two to sign." He turned to the door._

"_Before we go," the man said. "What would you name your son? I feel that I should honour you in some way. What were you going to name him?" Lily told him. "That's a very nice name. And I think it will suit him very well."_

"_Thank you, sir," Severus said. "And before you go, what's your name?"_

"_My name? It's Arthur. Arthur Weasley. Come on, Percy," he whispered to the bundle in his arms. "Let's go see your mummy."_

_*END FLASHBACK!*_

_*_

Oooooo! Isn't that a twist you weren't expecting!!!

I think this is one of my favourite chapters to date!


	31. Wedding Plans

30

"So what's your plan?" Voldemort asked Harry. They were currently sitting in the empty Hog's Head, with no-one but the barman around. Harry was surprised to discover that the barman was Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth. It turned out that Aberforth was sick and tired of his brother's actions and had always been favourable to the ways of the Dark.

"Me and Blaise will ask Dumbledore to marry us. We will have some guests, and once he marries us, like a coiled viper, we'll strike. Hopefully we'll be powerful enough to overpower him."

"It's a good plan. And I anticipated it. So I brought a couple of guests along with me. Aberforth." The barman nodded and headed up the stairs. There was a short silence before Aberforth came back down the stairs. Following him were three women – Narcissa Malfoy, Carmela Zabini and his own mother. He was confused to see her there for a moment until he remembered the letter she sent him a few weeks ago, saying that after a long talk with her husband, they decided that they would also join the Dark Lord.

"Mum? Narcissa? Carmela? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lily said smiling. "We're here to plan your wedding!"

*

Blaise had been dragged from the Slytherin common room through the Floo into the Hog's Head, where he found his fiancé surrounded by three women and dozens of wedding magazines. He groaned as we went to sit down. He glanced at Voldemort, who was sitting in a darkened corner with a glass of wine, laughing to himself.

"Do we have to do this now?" Blaise aksed.

"Yes!" the women said instantaneously and simultaneously.

"Come on, Blaise," the Dark Lord said. "Let the ladies have their fun."

"I think matching dress robes would be best," Carmela said, seemingly oblivious to the interruption. "But maybe with something to make them different."

"Let's see those bracelets a moment," Narcissa said, grabbing Harry's wrist. "These would work nicely. If we give the robes coloured cuffs and hems, that would look quite beautiful."

"Definitely," Lily replied. "But what about food afterwards? And music? And..."

Harry stopped listening at this point. He turned to Blaise and rolled his eyes before resting his head on Blaise's shoulder before quietly falling asleep.

*

A few days later, Blaise and Harry were sitting nervously in Dumbledore's office. Although they were sure he would accept their offer, it was imperative that he did.

"So," the professor said cheerfully. "What can I do you for?"

"Well Professor," Blaise said, clutching Harry's hands. "You know me and Harry are getting married."

"I do, and I hope to get an invite."

"Actually sir," Harry said. "We were wondering if you would do us the honour of marrying us."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course sir. We couldn't think of anyone better."

"Well, I would be honoured. Of course I'll do it. Thank you very much. When are you planning on marrying?"

"Our mothers are helping us plan it and they should have everything sorted within a week. We want to get married before I give birth and before our OWLs, so preferably within a month. If that's possible."

"That should be very possible indeed. We may have to jig a few things about, but, well, what date is it now?"

"March 15th, sir," Blaise replied.

"If it's the 15th now, I think we could have the wedding ready by April 5th, three weeks time. Will that be enough time for your mothers to plan it?"

Harry grinned. "It'll have to be!"

*

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's just a nice little one, but hopefully the next one will be longer.

Just to let you know, I'll be away from my computer this weekend coming (25/26 July) so won't be able to write or post anything. I hope to get another chapter up before that for you all though!


	32. Changes

31

The large spaces between each part are just so you don't read the beginning of the next part before finishing the first part.

**Part 1**

To Blaise and Harry, it seemed that 3 weeks took just seconds to arrive. Before they knew it, they were both standing in front in Dumbledore in the Great Hall. Draco was to the left of Blaise, and Dean was to Harry's right. Harry took a nervous look behind him. Hermione, Tiggy, Neville, Luna and Ginny were all there, as well as Narcissa, Carmela and Lily. Lily smiled at Harry and gestured to him to turn around. Dumbledore was also smiling at him.

"Friends, family, we are here today to join Harry and Blaise in magic, heart and soul. Before I start the binding, they would like to read their vows. Blaise, would you go first?"

Blaise cleared his throat and clutched Harry's hands with his own. "Harry. From the day you joined Slytherin, I knew you were the one. The one I wanted to hold at night. The one I wanted to spend all my time with. The one that I would marry and who I would have children with. The one who I would love forever. And everything's falling into place for us. I can't wait for our next step together as a married couple. I love you."

Already, the women – and Draco – were crying. It seemed that Dean and Neville weren't far off from it either.

It was Harry's turn now. "Blaise. We've had our ups and our downs. During the ups, I've never been happier. The downs, though rare, were the worst days of my life. But they made me realise something. They made me realise how much I love you. I will never stop loving you. You made all my dreams come true. I've found a love so rare, it should be in a museum or something. But it's in my heart and I never want to lose it. You're my first, my last, my everything. I love you too."

"Well then," Dumbledore continued, a slight croak in his throat. "Blaise repeat after me. I, Blaise Rafael Zabini take thee, Harry James Potter to be my husband."

"I, Blaise Rafael Zabini take you, Harry James Potter to be my husband."

"Thank you. Now Harry, the same please. I, Harry James Potter take you, Blaise Rafael Zabini to be my husband."

"I, Harry James Potter take you, Blaise Rafael Zabini to be my husband."

Dumbledore turned to Dean and Draco. "Have you got the rings?" The best men handed the rings over to the headmaster. "Blaise, please place this ring on Harry's finger, and declare your love."

"With this ring, I promise to love you and care for you forever."

"And Harry, please declare your love to Blaise with this ring."

"With this ring, I promise to love you and care for you forever."

"Please draw your wands." The boys did so, and pressed the tips together. "Please commence the binding ceremony."

Blue eyes locked onto green. Blaise and Harry spoke together. "With our magic, we bind as one. Our hearts, souls and minds will forever be entwined. Magic will guide us in life, but love will power us." As they said this, a small white light formed at the ends of their wands which grew bigger and bigger. With their final words "I love you, now and for always" the light exploded. For a moment, all anyone could see was white. As the light faded, white rose petals fell slowly from the ceiling.

Dumbledore beamed. "It is with great honour that I declare the two of you husbands for life. You may kiss."

Blaise and Harry did so, and could feel magic coursing their veins. They pulled apart to claps and cheers from their friends and family. Still clutching their wands, they turned to Dumbledore, aimed their wands and cried "Avada Kedavra!"

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

**Part 2**

The curse struck the window behind the spot Dumbledore was standing. The window shattered.

"I knew this day would come," they heard Dumbledore say. They swivelled on the spot and saw the old man standing by the doors of the Great Hall. They quickly aimed his wand at him. "You see, boys, I've known about all of this since the day Harry asked to be Resorted."

"So why didn't you do anything?" Blaise asked angrily.

" I've tried to sway you back to the Light all year, but unfortunately to no avail. I put Mr Weasley under the Imperius, thinking your friend would have enough pressure. I used a subtle Desire Charm on Miss Weasley to persuade her to break you two up, hoping you'd change after that. Unfortunately, neither worked."

"What?!" Harry shouted, shooting a curse at Dumbledore, who easily blocked it. "You made Ron and Seamus torture me?!"

"No, Harry, just Mr Weasley. It seemed that Mr Finnegan doing it of his own accord." Dumbledore spun on the spot and disappeared, appearing back at the Professor's table. "I've removed the wards around this room. Unfortunately, as far as I know, none of you can Apparate." To illustrate this point, he fired a Stunner at Neville, who wasn't fast enough to block it and fell to the floor.

"You will not harm our children," Narcissa said. "Avada Kedavra!" Moving like a much younger man, Dumbledore dove out of the way. Before she could attempt another curse, he aimed his wand at all three mothers and muttered "Captar!" A glowing blue net flew from his wand and forced the woman against the wall before wrapping around them. They tried to break out but to no avail.

"Harry, you know there's no point in fighting me. I'm the only wizard Voldemort ever feared. What makes you think you can fight me? Do you really think anger and irritation will be enough? Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Dumbledore struck down Luna, Ginny and nearly hit Hermione, who quickly cast a shield against it.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted. "Stupefy!" Dumbledore easily deflected one, before firing a wordless curse at Harry. A yellow bolt of light shot at him, but Harry leapt out of its way. Unfortunately, it struck Tiggy in the chest. She crumpled with a moan. Hermione squealed and ran to her side, trying to revive her.

The remaining fighters resorted to wordless spells against Dumbledore. Harry's face crinkled as both Dean was hit with a Stunner and Draco with an Impediment Jinx.

Harry shot a Flagrate at Dumbledore, but missed. It hit the table behind the old man, which burst into flames. Dumbledore took the opportunity to fire a Stunner at Blaise. Harry couldn't stay silent any longer. He pointed his wand at Blaise.

"Protego Gittare!" A shield flew from Harry's wand and deflected the curse from Blaise, who gave a quick smile.

"The Gittare variant?" Dumbledore sounded impressed. "Do you realise that it can be used with other spells too? Observe." Dumbledore turned in the general direction of the dungeons. "Bombarda Gittare!" A huge tremor shook the room.

"What the hell was that?" Harry shouted.

"A projected Bombarda. Aimed at the Slytherin common room."

"What?! There's 68 students in Slytherin! You just killed them all!"

"Collateral damage!" Dumbledore snapped, his cherry appearance disappearing. "Anything is acceptable in the fight against the Dark Lord! For example." He aimed his wand at Hermione. "Avada Kedavra!"

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

**Part 3**

The following three seconds went in slow motion for Harry. The beam of green light reflected in Hermione's petrified eyes. Suddenly, Tiggy's lips pressed onto hers, for just a moment. Tiggy then stood up in front of Hermione and took the curse in the chest. Hermione screamed as Tiggy crumpled to the floor. Harry turned from the tragic scene to Dumbledore, who seemed bewildered at what he had just done. However, when he saw Harry looking at him, he raised his wand angrily. Before he could curse Harry, Hermione quickly flicked her wand at Dumbledore. The man was flung against the wall above the still burning table, arms outstretched and was held there by an invisible force. Hermione stood up from Tiggy's body, and approached Dumbledore, eyes like fire.

"You!" she shouted, brandishing her wand. "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach! Sectumsempra!" She slashed her wand in a downward motion, and blood started to soak into Dumbledore's purple robes. "You curse my friends?" Slash. "You attack us?" Slash. "Then you try and kill me? And kill the woman that I love?" Slash. Dumbledore's robes were now drenched in blood. Hermione turned to Harry and Blaise. "Boys? Would you like to help me here?"

"With pleasure," Blaise answered.

The three of them pointed their wands at Dumbledore, whose face showed an expression of fear, pain and acceptance. "Avada Kedavra!" Three bolts of green light hit Dumbledore in the chest. The spell holding him to the wall relinquished and he fell into the fire.

Hermione burst into tears. Harry and Blaise hugged her tightly.

"It'll be okay," Harry whispered to her. "It's over."

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

**Part 4**

A mere three days after the death of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Ministry fell. The Dark Lord seized it.

Voldemort stood in front of the eager yet terrified press of the Wizarding World. Instead of the appearance that most people recognised him for – red snake eyes, flat nose, bald head and general creepiness – he looks relatively normal, and to some, possibly handsome in a quirky way. He appeared more like Tom Riddle with perfect black hair and strong facial features, but still with red eyes and a sense of evil about him.

Behind him were Harry and Blaise, hand in hand.

"The Wizarding World," Voldemort said. "I will no longer be known as Lord Voldemort. I am now Minister Tom Marvolo Riddle. I used the name Voldemort to create fear. I no longer need to do so. The Dark has won. And although this means a change of how we live, this change will be for the better! I have always strived for wizarding purity, and this will happen. There will be little contact between us and Muggles. Muggle-born wizards and witches will be taken from their parents at birth, and if possible, swapped with a Squib. This will ensure that all wizarding children are raised with the proper education to benefit our world for the best. All children must attend Hogwarts from the age of 11. It is now mandatory. The new headmaster is Severus Snape. But if there are any worried parents out there, don't panic. The school curriculum won't be changing. Just because I am a Dark wizard doesn't mean I want all students to learn Dark magic." He paused for a moment. "Speaking of Dark magic, the Auror department will henceforth be stopped." There were gasps from the audience. "They will be replaced with my form of 'Auror' known simply as 'The Squad'. We already believe that there are some wizards out there forming a Light Freedom Fighters group known as Dumbledore's Army. The Squad will be doing a similar job to the Aurors in the respect that they will find and arrest such miscreants. And I hope that when he leaves Hogwarts, Mr Blaise Zabini-Potter will help the Squad in their ongoing mission."

"Of course, Minister," Blaise answered, smiling.

"I do understand that there will be rebellions. But I must stress that they will not be tolerated, and that they will be completely misdirected. I will ensure that this will be the Golden Age for our world." Another pause. "And I would now like to hand over to the man who without whom this wouldn't have been possible. Mr Harry Zabini-Potter."

The audience burst into applause as Harry approached the magical microphones. "Thank you Minister. Well, I know many of you were surprised to hear that I had joined the Dark Side. However, today is not for that. If you want to know more, I am currently writing my autobiography with the help of the fabulous Rita Skeeter." Harry gestured towards the blonde woman wearing the lurid green robes. She waved enthusiastically at the crowd. "I am just here to say that I hope the Wizarding World can live harmoniously as we head to new pastures. Like Tom was saying, it will change, and for the better."

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

**Part 5**

The funeral for the students whose lives were lost in the battle was held the next day. Their families and friends attended the funeral as Tom presided over it.

"Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Antigone Nigiteas..." The rest of the names faded out of Harry's ears, as silent tears streamed down his face. On his right, he was holding Blaise's hand, and on his left, he wrapped his arm tightly around Hermione's shoulder, who was sobbing audibly into his chest. Harry knew exactly how she felt, but he also realised that Hermione would suffer so much more than he did. At least he got his love of his life back. And Harry knew from experience that there was no way – well, at least no easy way – of bringing someone back from death, and he was pretty sure that Tiggy hadn't made a Horcrux.

"...may they all be triumphant in death." He caught the end of Tom's speech. He nodded slightly at the crowd, and slowly the families stepped towards the graves and dropped a rose on top of the coffins.

Hermione and Harry stood in front of Tiggy's grave. Harry dropped his rose in but Hermione couldn't let hers go.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry whispered. "You've got to let go. Remember when Blaise lost his memory, and I became a wreck? The same thing will happen to you."

"You don't understand, Harry!" she hissed. "I loved her. I still do. And I can't leave her to rot in the ground."  
"What do you mean?"

Hermione glared at Harry. "Isn't it obvious? I'm bringing her back!" Before Harry could answer, Hermione threw the rose into the grave and walked off.

Blaise came behind Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that about?"

"Don't ask. She's distraught."

They were silent for a moment.

"It's all going to change, isn't it?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Harry said simply. "Yes it will. But for the better." And he captured Blaise's lips with his own. For the moment of that kiss, it was as if nothing mattered between them except each other. As they pulled apart, Harry wished it could stay like that forever.

*

I'm feeling a bit melancholic right now, because this is the final chapter!!!!!!!! The epilogue will be up shortly, and then you will have to wait for the next installent – The Second Mistake.

By the way, could anyone who reviews this chapter leave their first name in the review! It's very important for the epilogue.


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

2 months later

"Push! Come on Harry, push!" Blaise gripped Harry's hand tightly. "Just once more!"

Harry's face clenched up as he pushed with all his might. There was a small pop noise followed by a loud cry.

"Harry!" Blaise gasped. "He's beautiful!" Blaise was holding their son in his arms and sat next to Harry.

"He's better looking than you, Blaise," Harry panted.

"Oi!" Blaise laughed. "He's got your eyes though. I hope he's got my hair; yours is just horrendous."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Blaise. "Have you thought about names?"

"Of course I have. I bought one of those little books with baby names." He pulled out a small book from his pocket. Some of the pages were folded down. He opened it to one of the pages. "How about Gideon? It means powerful warrior. Coz he's our little warrior."

"Mmm...He doesn't look like a Gideon. It'll be a good middle name. He looks more like a Steve or a James or a Ryan."

"Well, Steve's a silly name, and James is your dad's name as well. Ryan..." Blaise flicked through the book. "Ryan means little king. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." Harry kissed his son on the head. "Ryan Gideon Zabini-Potter. Welcome to the family."

*

:'( It's all over! It's been a good four months though!

The reason I asked for your names might be obvious now. My 200th reviewer was teamjakeward (aka Ryan) so the baby was named after him. I'm actually glad it was a guy who made the 200th review, I don't know what I would have done if it was a girl.

Anyways, thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed and favourited this story. Please Author Alert me so you can find out when The Second Mistake begins (but that won't be too far away!). The Second Mistake won't be as long as The First Mistake. But that will mean a shorter wait before The Third Mistake.


	34. Update!

NEW STORY!!!

Just in case you haven't put me on Author Alert but have this story on Story Alert, you need to know that The Second Mistake – The First Mistake's sequel – is up and running! Please read it!


End file.
